Je ne t'ai pas oublié
by TheodoreIsNott
Summary: Je me plains, à longueur de journée. De mes amis, de leurs bêtises, de combien mon père me manque, du pourcentage de haine que j'ai pour Lupin, de mes futilités. Et sinon, je fais quoi ? Je ris. Et j'attends. Parce que je ne t'ai pas oublié, papa.
1. Prologue

**Ohaiooo~**

**Ici Julia Erwelin, de retour avec ses gosses, son Sirius, son émo, et son lycanthrope ! Comment ça, j'ai oublié quelqu'un ? Même pas vrai. Parce qu'Evy est morte. Duh. **

**Pour ceux qui sont déjà paumé, je vous conseille d'aller lire « Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi », un Sirius B./OC que vous trouverez dans mon profil. Cette fiction portera sur les progénitures de quelques uns.**

**J'arrête de blablater, et je vous offre le prologue –assez court, milles excuses- ! **

**Bonne lecture, **

**Prologue**

_Cette nuit-là, la communaut__é sorcière était très agitée._

_Cette nuit-là, deux enfants perdirent leurs parents._

_Cette nuit-là, leur marraine fit un scandale._

-Déborah Sharia Lorenza, par les présents papiers, rédigés par feu Evelyn Elisa Apolline Wanders ainsi que Sirius Black, troisième du nom, vous devenez la tutrice et responsable légale d'Éléonore Sharia Black-Wanders.

Un sanglot étouffé retentit alors que la frêle Déborah prenait la petite fille dans ses bras. Elle se pencha afin de signer le parchemin d'une encre indélébile. Elle fixa quelques instants le bout de papier avant que son regard ne dévie vers le petit ange dans ses bras. Déborah lui embrassa le front et la joue avant de demander d'une voix étranglée :

-Et Harry ?

-Vous n'êtes pas responsable d'Harry James Potter. Toutes tentatives de communication avec le jeune garçon sera considérée comme une fraude, puisqu'illégal.

-Mais… Lily et James m'avait désigné comme…tutrice légale dans le cas où…, sa voix se brisa et elle fut incapable de poursuivre sa phrase.

-Ils n'ont pas été attesté, répondit placidement le notaire.

-Mais… C'est _n'importe quoi ! _s'exclama-t-elle, Chez qui va-t-il ?

-Harry James Potter est sous la tutelle des proches à Lily Potter. Il sera recueilli par sa sœur aînée et son époux, Pétunia et Vernon Dursley.

-Chez _Pétunia ?_ Mais elle détestait Lily et la magie! Harry sera malheureux là-bas, sans connaissance aucune du monde auquel il appartient !

-Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore estime cela nécessaire. Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, j'ai à faire.

Avec un petit cri de rage, Déborah transplana. En arrivant dans son salon, elle s'écroula à terre, serrant Éléonore contre elle. Des bras rassurants vinrent l'enserrer. Elle se coula contre le corps auxquels ils appartenaient.

-Remus…Evy est morte. Evy m'a abandonné. Evy est partie…

Il resserra ses bras et un léger sanglot lui échappa. A cet instant, les yeux gris clair d'Éléonore s'ouvrir, paniqués.

-Mama ?

Puis elle se mit à pleurer.

XXX

Alors que Déborah shampouinait Éléonore, qui s'amusait avec ravissement dans l'eau violette, elle entendit une porte claquer. Surprise, elle se retourna.

-Remus ? appela-t-elle.

Le Silence lui répondit.

-Merlin, où est-il ? s'enquit-elle auprès d'Éléonore.

Cette dernière émit un gazouillement heureux et tapa du plat de sa main dans l'eau. Avec une grimace, Déborah essuya l'eau sur son visage. Elle laissa tremper sa main dans le beau et la ressortie brusquement en s'exclamant :

-Par Salazar, c'est gelé ! Allez, viens-là.

Elle prit délicatement Éléonore dans ses bras et entreprit de la changer. Finalement, elle s'exclama :

-T'es toute belle comme ça! Remus va te croquer, rit-elle.

Elle la prit dans ses bras où Éléonore se cala en souriant.

-Mumus ? s'écria Déborah en entrant dans le salon, Regarde comme elle_

Déborah se tut en remarquant que le salon était vide.

-Remus ?

Son regard se posa sur une lettre posée en évidence sur la table basse. Son cœur loupa un battement et elle se mit à paniquer. Elle posa doucement Éléonore sur le canapé et s'empara de la lettre qu'elle décacheta précipitamment. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle lisait, ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Lorsqu'elle eut finit, elle jeta brusquement la lettre en hurlant

_Connard._

**XXX**

**Argh. C'est triste comme prologue. Mais la suite est plus gaie, je vous rassure ! Enfin…Si vous la voulez, cette suite...**

**Donc bon…Voilà, Harry va chez les Dursley (pauvre gosse) et Eléonore chez Déborah. (pauvre gosse aussi xD) Remus quitte Déborah. Vous voulez savoir ce qui est écrit dans la lettre ? Je posterai l'Hors-série correspondant quelques chapitres plus tard. :)**

**Les deux premiers chapitres sont écrits, et je pense reprendre le rythme d'un chapitre par semaine que j'utilisai pour JNAPFAT. **

**J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

**Julia E. **


	2. Dites Monsieur, y a des Milkshakes a la

**Waouh. Neuf reviews rien que pour le prologue ? Merlin, merci ! J'espère que ce premier chapitre, bien que court, vous plaira tout autant ! =)**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 1**

-Princesse! Joyeux anniversaire!

Je grognai un remerciement et me laissai tomber sur une chaise, en songeant très fortement « _Comment fait-elle pour être aussi vive à dix heures du matin ? » _Déborah vint me serrer dans ses bras et m'embrassa le front.

-Tu as onze ans aujourd'hui !

J'ouvris la bouche pour lui répondre que je le savais mieux que personne parce que, justement, c'est _mon _anniversaire et que, accessoirement, ça fait deux semaines que je fais le décompte quand elle murmura :

-Ta lettre de Poudlard va arriver !

J'ouvris brutalement les yeux en poussant un cri strident. Je repoussai Déborah et courus vers le salon, où je m'affalai dans le fauteuil face à la fenêtre.

XXX

Je suis restée toute la journée devant la fenêtre. Même le milkshake à la fraise de Déborah ne m'en a pas détourné. Même la chouette d'un noir profond offerte par Déborah ne m'en a pas détourné. Bon…Peut-être un court instant. Cinq minutes, grand maximum. Je n'avais quand même pas pu louper l'hibou en cinq minutes, pas vrai ?

XXX

La nuit tombe. Toujours pas de lettres. Et si j'étais Cracmole ? Et si je n'allais jamais à Poudlard ?

Je me recroquevillai dans le fauteuil et me mis à sangloter.

Chaque jour était un nouveau défi à affronter pour aller à Poudlard. Chaque jour, j'étudiai, je blaguai, pour être digne de mes parents. Mais si tout ça était réduit à néant ?

_Et si j'étais Cracmole ?_

XXX

Un craquement sonore retentit et un drôle d'homme à la longue barbe argentée apparut dans notre salon. Déborah sursauta puis, voyant de qu'il s'agissait, elle sourit.

-Albus, comment vous portez-vous ?

Albus ? Comme Albus Dumbledore ? Comme le directeur de _Poudlard ? _

_Merlin._

XXX

-Tu es Éléonore Sharia Black-Wanders, n'est-ce pas ?

J'hochai timidement la tête.

-Je suis désolé pour hier, jeune fille. Nos hiboux ont été concentrés sur un jeune homme aux parents coriaces.

Derrière moi, Déborah pouffa et lâcha un « parents violacés, oui ! »

Mais…De qui parlait-il ?

-Quoiqu'il en soit, jeune Éléonore, j'ai l'honneur de t'affirmer que, depuis ta naissance, tu disposes d'une place au collège de sorcellerie Poudlard.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux et dû prendre sur moi afin de ne pas hurler de joie.

Il me tendit ma lettre et je pus voir, magnifiquement calligraphié :

_Miss Éléonore Sharia Black-Wanders,_

_12c, Ruella del Esporio_

_Napoli, Italia._

XXX

Je me nomme Éléonore Sharia Black-Wanders, fille de feu Evelyn Wanders et de Sirius Black. J'ai eu onze ans en ce 27 juillet 1991 et, le 1er Septembre, je serai en direction du collège Poudlard.

_Parce que je suis une sorcière._

XXX

-Dites Monsieur, y'a des Milkshakes à la fraise là-bas ?

**Fin du Premier Chapitre**

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Prochain chapitre, direction Poudlard ! Il est déjà écrit et fait 7 pages Word, soit bien plus long que celui-ci )

Merci à **Emilie, Pauline, L'Anonyme, et Rika Lestrange **pour leur review anonyme !

A bientôt !

J.E


	3. Aaah, le chocolat!

_Nan mais oui, je sais que je poste n'importe comment, n'importe quel jour etc… Mais c'est que je risque de repartir chez mes grands-parents dans l'après-midi, pour une durée indéterminée, et que pour éviter de me faire trucider pour chapitre non-posté, je le publie en avance. *respire* Punaise, c'était une longue phrase ça xD _

_Quoiqu'il en soit, je vous remercie tous très chaleureusement pour vos reviews, vos favoris, vos ajouts aux alertes qui me font chaud au cœur ! J'espère que ce chapitre, plus long, vous plaira ! _

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 2 : Aaah, le chocolat**

-Éléonore!

Tout en posant mes lourdes valises sur le quai bondé de la voie 9 ¾, je tournai la tête vers l'individu qui m'avait interpelé. Je souris largement en voyant deux grands roux faire de larges gestes en ma direction. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à Debby qui me fit signe d'y aller. Sans plus attendre, je courus vers eux en hurlant :

-Mes Twiiiiins !

Ils éclatèrent de rire en me prenant dans leur bras.

-Comment va la vie, jeune amie ?

-Particulièrement bien, jeunes frères. Ces derniers mois auraient été d'une langueur absolue si je n'avais point rencontré de chaussettes parlantes à qui conter mes déboires ! m'exclamai-je théâtralement, les faisant rire à nouveau.

-Eh bien, il semblerait que Déborah déteigne sur toi, Éléonore !

Je me tournai en souriant vers Mr Weasley, avec qui je discutai quelques instants.

-Dites, c'est pas qu'on n'a pas que ça à faire mais…

-Éléonore, tu veux bien te bouger ? finit Fred en posant une main sur mon épaule.

-Oh oui, bien sur mais… mes valises ? fis-je.

-Heureusement que je suis là, pas vrai ? s'exclama Déborah, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Je la remerciai d'un sourire et la laissai m'embrasser sur les deux joues.

-Fais attention à toi, ma princesse. Et surtout, rappelle-toi toujours que tes parents était des gens biens, même extraordinaires ! Ne fais pas attention aux dires des autres, souffla-t-elle doucement.

Troublée, je lui souris distraitement avant de suivre les jumeaux.

Que voulait-elle dire par là ?

XXX

-Tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'on a fait durant les vacances, s'exclamèrent mes amis en chœur.

Je souris largement, prête à entendre leurs milles et unes conneries.

-Tu as vu qu'on a été en Egypte ? s'enquit Fred.

J'hochai la tête.

-Nous y avons fais des acquisitions extraordinaires ! fit Georges en détachant avec emphase les syllabes d'extraordinaire.

Je sentis un frisson d'excitation me parcourir alors que je me penchai vers le sac que Fred avait magistralement ouvert. Je ne pus m'empêcher de grimacer de déception en voyant des…

-Scorpions ?

Fred prit une mine scandalisée.

-Pas de simples scorpions ! Ce sont des…

-Scorpions magiques au venin…

-Extraordinairement pratique !

J'éclatai de rire.

XXX

-Généralement, ce sont les ennuis qui me trouvent, grinça Harry.

D'un geste théâtral, j'ouvris brusquement la porte du compartiment en criant « TADAH ! ».

-Qu'est-ce que je disais ? fit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ses deux amis éclatèrent d'un rire grinçant alors que je prenais une bouille faussement offusquée.

-Mon cher ami, me trouvez-vous donc encombrante ? Serais-je donc une source d'ennuis ? Vous me désolez, mon cher ! Moi qui croyais…

-La ferme, Éléonore, m'interrompit-il en me prenant par le bras afin que je m'asseye entre lui et un…professeur ?

-Eh bien soit, je me tairai, si tel est votre désir.

En croisant les bras, je fixai avec une moue boudeuse mon ami qui leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel. Hermione et Ron me dévisagèrent, un pli soucieux barrant leur front. Je fronçai les sourcils et tournai la tête vers Harry.

-Juste une question avant que je ne me taise à tout jamais.

Il hocha lentement la tête, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

-Pourquoi ils –je pointai Ron et Hermione du doigt- me regardent comme si j'étais la pire créature existant sur Terre ?

Son sourire disparu et il jeta un coup d'œil rapide vers ses amis. Il toussota et se passa une main dans les cheveux en se calant contre la banquette.

-Tu as lu les journaux récemment ? demanda-t-il.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

-Est-ce que leur soudaine envie de m'étriper aurait un rapport avec Sirius Black ?

-Eh bien…Ton nom de famille est Black.

-Black-Wanders, corrigeai-je glacialement en comprenant où il voulait en venir.

Harry soupira et me fixa de ses yeux verts pénétrants. Je soutins son regard, le mettant durement au défi de me reprocher quoique ce soit à cause de mon nom de famille.

-Oui. Et Black veut me tuer.

Je haussai les sourcils, perdue.

-Pourquoi le voudrait-il ? Ton père et lui étaient les meilleurs amis du monde. Potter, si tu crois tout ce qu'on te dit, t'es pas prêt de survivre.

Harry grinça des dents en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Ils étaient meilleurs amis ?

-Ouais. Donc si Black te cherche, c'est plus pour te protéger que pour te tuer.

-Comment tu peux savoir cela, Éléonore ? s'enquit Hermione, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

-Ecoutez, Debby m'a conseillé de ne pas trop parler de tout cela et…Je m'interrompis brutalement, la bouche entrouverte.

_De ne pas croire les dires des autres._

_Etait-ce de cela qu'elle voulait parler ?_

_Mon père, meurtrier de James et Lily ?_

_Ils déconnent, pas vrai ?_

Je grinçai des dents et poursuivis.

-Je _sais _qu'il ne te fera pas de mal. Et avoir le nom de Black ne fait pas de moi une future meurtrière, encore plus du grand Potter, accessoirement un de mes amis, ajoutai-je narquoisement.

-Tu _sais ?_ Comment pourrais-tu savoir ? Tu es une grande prophétesse peut-être ?

Je fusillai Ron du regard et me levai brusquement. Nous entendîmes soudainement un bruit sourd et nous vîmes le professeur remuer. Je fronçai les sourcils et me rapprochai afin de pouvoir le dévisager.

-Qui est-ce ? murmurai-je.

-Le professeur R., souffla Hermione.

J'ouvris brusquement la bouche et écarquillai les yeux. Lupin ? Comme Remus Lupin ?

_Bordel de Dieu._

Sous les yeux stupéfaits de mes camarades, je m'avachis sur la banquette du train, les yeux fixés sur Lupin.

-Ely ?

Je papillonnai des yeux et tournai hagardement la tête vers l'élu.

-Tout va bien ?

J'hochai lentement la tête. Le trio fronça les sourcils avant d'hausser les épaules en un bel synchronisme.

XXX

-Ely est là ? s'exclama une tête rousse par la porte entrouverte du compartiment.

Ron hocha la tête en me pointant distraitement du doigt. Je me levai, pris soin de lisser ma jupe d'uniforme et rejoignis Fred et Georges.

-Vous voulez ?

-T'es pas venue de tout le voyage !

-Ça ne fait que deux heures, mes choux, soupirai-je avec un sourire amusée.

Ils firent une moue plaidoyante et je consentis à les accompagner pendant quelques temps. Néanmoins, en arrivant à leur compartiment, mon sourire se figea.

-Angelina et Katie? Vraiment ?

Angelina Johnson et Katie Bell. Deux glouglouteuses en chef. Fort sympathiques et joueuses de Quidditch, il est vrai, mais nous pouvons les comparer à Lavande et Parvati de notre année. Voyez-un peu pourquoi je ne les porte pas dans mon cœur…

-Où est Lee ?

Georges haussa les épaules alors que Fred s'exclamait d'un air désabusé :

-Il est parti quand elles sont arrivées, prétextant des choses urgentissimes à faire.

Je ne pus retenir un soupir d'énervement. _Foutu Lee, la solidarité, tu connais pas ? _Je jetai un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce et soupirai de soulagement en voyant Olivier Dubois. Avec un sourire, je m'assis en face de lui. En me voyant, son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire.

-Hé, Ely ! Tu m'as manqué choupinette !

Je grimaçai face au surnom et répliquai sournoisement :

-Toi aussi, Olivy-chou, tu m'as manqué.

Il éclata de rire et, avec un clin d'œil, me fit :

-Prête à écraser tous nos futurs adversaires ?

Avec un grand sourire carnassier, je m'exclamai :

-Et comment ! Ils vont tous clamser.

Les exclamations enthousiastes des autres membres de l'équipe présente, soit le trois quart, firent échos à mes propos. Lee arriva sur ces entre faits, les sourcils haussés devant notre fougue.

-Wow. Il se passe quoi ?

Nos rires redoublèrent tandis que les jumeaux s'exclamaient joyeusement « Les Lions Vaincront ! Les Lions Vaincront ! », air bientôt repris par tout le compartiment.

Avec un grand sourire, le cœur léger, je me calai confortablement sur la banquette, la tempe posée contre la vitre.

_J'aime mes amis._

XXX

Quelques heures plus tard, nous remarquâmes avec stupéfaction le train ralentir. Lee se leva afin de regarder par la fenêtre, mais haussa les épaules en murmurant qu'il n'y avait rien. Dubois proposa sans grande conviction une panne quelconque. J'allai me lever pour aller voir le machiniste lorsque la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci sur une personne moins plaisante. Drago Malefoy, en compagnie de ses deux gorilles d'amis, autrement dit, Crabbe et Goyle. J'eus un grand sourire et me levai vers lui avant que de quelconques hostilités puissent débuter.

-Drago ! Mon chou à la crème !

Tous grimacèrent et Drago se passa une main nerveuse sur le visage.

-Éléonore.

-Comment vas-tu ? Tes vacances ? Tu as encore passé tes journées à la piscine en short Némo ?

Le compartiment éclata unanimement de rire tandis que Drago rougissait faiblement en s'exclamant :

-Espèce de…

Il soupira longuement et se pinça l'arrête du nez.

- Ecoute, je ne suis pas venu faire la guerre. C'est juste…Il y'a des gens qui montent dans le train, des mecs bizarres, et on nous conseille de ne pas rester dans le couloir principal… Le compartiment des Serpentards se trouvent à l'autre bout du train alors…

-Alors tu viens demander asile ici ? Qu'en penses-tu Fred, pouvons-nous accepter un tel détritus que lui dans notre chaleureux QG ?

-Un QG ? souffla Angelina, amusée.

-Eh bien Georges, je ne vois aucuns inconvénients à ce que ce jeune serpent…

-On n'insulte pas les serpents, merci, fis-je en examinant la pointe d'une de mes mèches.

Ils pouffèrent et s'apprêtèrent à parler à nouveau lorsque le train s'immobilisa brusquement et les lampes s'éteignirent. Je me relevai lentement, laissant ainsi ma place à Drago qui s'y précipita avec une exclamation de peur étouffée. Les jumeaux et Lee plissèrent joyeusement les yeux et s'exclamèrent en chœur :

-Blondinette a peur ?

Je les fis taire d'un geste brusque de la main et m'avançai vers la porte coulissante. J'allai effleurer des doigts la poignée lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit. Un froid glacial envahit aussitôt la pièce, ôtant toute envie de bonheur et de rire. Je reculai prestement, et trébuchai contre le pied de Katie, m'écroulant ainsi au sol. J'entendis Drago gémir à mes côtés et vis certains de mes camarades pâlir brutalement. Je haussai les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi une telle réaction lorsqu'une vague de souvenir douloureux refit surface à une force spectaculaire, me coupant le souffle.

_Des cris agités, effrayés, apeurés. Des voix, une arrogante, l'autre terrifiée. Une troisième, plus féminine. Suppliante. Des yeux bleus. Ternes et vides. Un éclat de rire. Une explosion. Des corps. Des cris. Ces mêmes yeux bleus. Ce même rire. Des cris à nouveaux. Encore, encore et encore. Des hurlements de terreurs, des exclamations de rage. Mais, plus fort que tout, ce sentiment de déchirement._

_Maman…_

Je luttai comme je pus contre ces souvenirs, sentant les larmes me gagner. Je sentis un bras rassurant m'entourer et je balbutiai un remerciement. La créature émit un râle et quitta le compartiment, emmenant avec elle cette sensation de froid intense. Je soupirai profondément et restai blottis dans les bras de…

-Ça va mieux ? souffla Olivier.

Je lui fis un petit sourire et le remerciai à nouveau. Il haussa les épaules, comme pour dire que ce n'était rien. Je me dégageai lentement mais restai à proximité.

-C'était quoi ça ? chuchota Katie, pâle comme jamais.

-Un Détraqueur, répondit Georges, la mine lugubre.

Quelques instants plus tard, les lampes se rallumèrent et le train se remit en marche. Drago se leva alors et nous jeta un regard… remerciant ? Nan, j'ai dû rêver. Quoiqu'il en soit, Drago et sa clique quitta le compartiment, la tête haute. Je pouffai et Fred s'exclama qu'il ressemblait à un pingouin avec un balai dans le postérieur. Angelina et Katie rirent doucement et, bientôt, le compartiment retrouva son aura de bonne humeur.

XXX

-Tu t'es évanoui ?

Sans tenir compte du regard de Weaslette et compagnie, j'éclatai de rire.

-Tu m'étonnes qu'elle s'entende bien avec Malefoy, soupira Ron.

Mes rires redoublèrent et je me mis à hoqueter. Hermione me tapa dans le dos dans un geste habitué.

-Merlin, Harry ! Tu t'es évanoui… Ahlala, tu m'étonneras toujours.

-Tais-toi Ely !

Je lui tirai la langue et souris moqueusement. Oui, bon, je n'étais pas fière non plus quand les Détraqueurs sont venus mais je ne me suis pas _évanouie. _

-Petite nature, Potter ?

Mon ami leva les yeux au ciel et soupira, un petit morceau de chocolat en main. Je jetai un œil intéressé au chocolat et Harry sourit moqueusement à son tour. Je rougis et m'exclamai :

-Ben quoi ? Y'en a qui s'évanouissent, d'autres qui mangent.

La porte s'ouvrit alors sur le professeur de tout à l'heure. Il avait les traits fatigués mais ses yeux ambrés étaient vifs et attentifs. En me voyant, il eut un mouvement de recul et je haussai les sourcils, surprise par son air stupéfait.

_Quoi ? J'ai un bouton au milieu du front ?Ah non, c'est vrai. Je suis juste la fille de ton _ancien_ ami et sous la garde de ton _ancienne_ fiancée que tu as quitté sans raison aucune, salaud. _

Il secoua lentement la tête et me fit un sourire sympathique avant de se tourner vers Harry :

-Ah, vous avez mangé le chocolat, très bien. Vous allez mieux ? J'ai parlé au machiniste, nous n'allons pas tarder. Jeune fille… Éléonore n'est-ce pas ?

_Oui, Eléonore, tu le sais très bien, pourquoi tu demandes ?_

Voyant qu'il attendait tout de même confirmation, je hochai lentement la tête et murmurai, guettant sa réaction :

-Éléonore Black-Wanders, monsieur.

Ses lèvres frémirent et ses yeux perdirent leur bel éclat. Il resta un instant silencieux avant de s'exclamer en souriant :

-Black-Wanders… Très bien. Je m'en souviendrai. En attendant, voulez-vous du chocolat ?

Devant mes yeux pétillants à l'annonce de chocolat, le trio éclata de rire tandis que le professeur me cassait un bout en souriant, amusé.

_Aaaah, le chocolat ! Quel bonheur que cette cochonnerie !_

XXX

_Aloooors ! Comment trouvez-vous ce premier chapitre, où vous avez-vu un peu les relations d'Ely avec chacun ? Y'a aussi la première apparition de Lupin ! Ely l'aime pas. Normal, il a abandonné Debby. Voulez-vous qu'Ely apprenne à l'apprécier ou reste fichtrement bornée comme Sirius envers Regulus ? Voui, l'exemple est zarbe, mais fallait que je cite Sirius et Regulus, pour mon bien être :D _

_Bon, j'arrête de débiter des débilités et je vous dis à… Bientôt. Huhu._

_Une 'tite review pour rassurer l'auteure ?_

_Julia E. _


	4. Où est mon Milkshake à la fraise?

_Julia Erwelin, en direct de B&W FM, a le plaisir de vous annoncer la publication du chapitre deuxième de __Je ne t'ai pas oublié__ et ce malgré ses craintes révélées infondées-bon, un jour de retard, mais chut ! Remerciez ses parents qui l'ont convaincue d'abandonner __un jour__ sa campagne perdue à trois années lumières de la civilisation en échange d'une glace Snickers/Bubble gum ! Elle se voit donc dans l'obligation morale, sinon quoi elle se sentirait mal, de poster un nouveau chapitre de cette fiction qui, elle l'espère, vous plaira !_

_Et oui, je continuerai à parler de moi à la troisième personne si je veux ! Nah ! _

_Merci à __**Melody **__(ravie que ma fic continue à te plaire !), __**Patouille **__(j'espère continuer à ne pas te décevoir :D Pour la relation entre Drago et Ely, ce n'est pas vraiment de l'amitié, tout juste une entente basée sur des coups-bas et des humiliations marrantes xD)_,_** Rika Lestrange **__(j'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire ! Ravie qu'Ely te paraisse attachante :D)__** et Hugo-Chou **__(je te répondrai sur msn, oki ?)__** pour leur review anonyme ! Merci également à ceux qui m'ont mise en alertes ou favoris ! **_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 2 :**

**Où est mon Milkshake à la fraise ?**

**Ou**

**Quand Ely vit une journée **_**terrible**_

-Mes chers amis, l'heure est grave!

Je passai une main dans mes cheveux décoiffés et, tout en m'asseyant sur les bancs de Gryffondor, je baillai à m'en décrocher la mâchoire.

-Que se passe-t-il encore ? soupira Georges en se laissant tomber à mes côtés.

Son frère leva les yeux au ciel, irrité par notre manque de réaction, et poursuivit :

-Cela fait plusieurs heures maintenant que nous sommes à Poudlard…

-On s'en était pas rendu compte, intervins-je en inspectant les plats proposés pour le petit-déjeuner.

Fred se racla la gorge et, en me lançant un regard mauvais, continua :

-Et nous n'avons toujours pas eu une seule retenue, amis !

Je levai les yeux vers lui, quittant mon inspection quotidienne de la table un instant, afin de vérifier s'il était sérieux. En voyant que c'était le cas, je retins à grand peine de lever les yeux et tournai la tête d'un air blasé vers Georges… Qui semblait atterré.

_Merlin, ne me dites pas qu'ils prennent vraiment ça au sérieux…_

Depuis que les jumeaux avaient entendus parler des Maraudeurs, des grands farceurs de Poudlard où s'incluait mon propre père, ils faisaient en sorte de battre chacun de leurs records. Un de ces derniers était d'avoir obtenu le plus de retenue dans toute l'histoire de Poudlard et, par conséquent, il se fallait que Messieurs Weasley obtiennent plus de retenues que Messieurs les Maraudeurs.

Je soupirai longuement et maudis ces farceurs, autant de cette génération que de l'ancienne, qui m'en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs… En passant assez souvent par le rouge beuglante de Déborah. Parce que, oui, Déborah s'octroyait le droit de m'envoyer autant de beuglantes qu'elle le voulait concernant mes retenues, sachant qu'elle-même avait effectué d'innombrables et d'innommables conneries. D'ailleurs, ma mère aussi était ainsi. Conclusion ? C'est _tout à fait _logique que j'en récolte également !

-Ely, tu es toujours sur Terre ?

-Je crois que c'est trop tard, Freddie. On l'a perdu !

Je levai les yeux au ciel, désespérée, mais ne pu retenir un léger sourire amusé.

-Alors, qu'allons-nous faire pour rattraper cette incroyable bévue ? fis-je ironiquement.

-Eh bien, amie, à part faire exploser le gobelet de McGonagall, nous n'avons aucune idée, s'exclama Fred en haussant les épaules.

Je ris doucement mais secouai la tête en signe de dénégation.

-Hors de question les gars. J'ai le pressentiment que j'aurai métamorphose durant la journée…

-Ce qui est effectivement le cas, Miss, fit une voix amusée derrière moi.

Avec un sourire contrit, je me tournai vers ma directrice de maison. Cette dernière soupira longuement avant de se tourner vers les jumeaux et de les regarder sévèrement.

-J'espère que cette idée n'était qu'une pensée en l'air, Messieurs. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose de désobligeant durant mon cours, ajouta-t-elle avec un léger rictus.

Les jumeaux la rassurèrent immédiatement, l'air angéliques et elle se retourna vers moi :

-Miss, vous semblez avoir un don pour la Divination, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir choisi ? s'exclama-t-elle en me tendant mon emploi du temps.

Les jumeaux Weasley éclatèrent brusquement de rire, sous l'œil stupéfait de notre directrice. Vu qu'ils se moquaient tout de même de moi, j'hésitai entre la fausse colère et l'amusement, mais ce dernier me rattrapa bien vite. Je pris mon emploi du temps et répondis avec un grand sourire au Professeur :

-Madame, le jour où je serai douée en divination, les jumeaux et moi arrêterons de faire nos farces…

-Ce qui veut tout dire, finit-elle avec un petit sourire avant de se tourner vers les jumeaux en reprenant son air sérieux : Maintenant messieurs, cessez de rire comme des hyènes, vous faites peur aux premières années. Occupez-vous plutôt de ceci, ajouta-t-elle en leur donnant une liasse de papier.

-Ce sont les emplois du temps des cinquièmes et troisièmes années. Je compte sur vous, messieurs, souffla-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Ebahis, les jumeaux observèrent les bouts de papiers.

-Elle compte sur _nous ?_ répéta, hagard, Georges.

Tout aussi ahurie qu'eux, je ne fis qu'hausser les épaules d'un air désabusé et me concentrai à nouveau sur mon inspection des tables… _Pancakes, cakes, toasts, confitures, miel, pate de chocolat, jus de citrouille, jus divers, café, thé… _

-Et, punaise, y'a toujours pas de Milkshake à la fraise ! m'écriai-je en me tournant avec une grimace vers le corps professoral alors que les jumeaux et Lee, qui venait d'arriver, souriaient joyeusement.

Dumbledore, les yeux pétillants en dessous ses lunettes dorées, me fixait avec attention alors que le professeur McGonagall et le professeur Chourave soupiraient en chœur. Rogue eut un rictus amusé –ô miracle !- et les autres professeurs pouffèrent silencieusement. Seul le professeur Lupin haussait haut les sourcils, perdu.

Je ramenai avec une lenteur calculée mes cheveux en arrière et me levai du banc, me dirigeant vers la table surélevée où ils déjeunaient. Arrivée devant eux, je pris bien soin de fixer Dumbledore dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes avant de m'exclamer :

-Chers et chères professeurs, je suis dans l'obligation de venir en cette matinée ensoleillée porter plainte.

Les sourcils de Lupin s'élevèrent encore plus haut si possible.

-Voyez-vous, je trouve cela abusé d'oublier chaque année le milkshake à la fraise qui m'est indispensable ! Autant la première année, je comprendrai, vous ne me connaissez pas encore, etc… Mais _là_, ça fait trois ans que je viens, chaque matin, me poster devant vous afin de réclamer cette boisson ! C'est intolérable ! Alors soit vous me procurez un milkshake, là, maintenant, dans l'instant, soit j'écris à Déborah et je quitte Poudlard dans l'heure ! m'exclamai-je bruyamment.

Toute la Grande Salle eut un soupir amusé, habituée à mes « plaintes » grandiloquentes, portant fréquemment sur le susnommé milkshake à la fraise. Non mais franchement, _tous _les ans qu'ils l'oublient ! C'est se foutre de ma gueule ! Encore, s'ils avaient oublié le traditionnel tiramisu du soir, ça passerait mais là, _non !_ Oublier mon milkshake à la fraise, _vital_, c'est absolument intolérable.

A la table des professeurs, Rogue s'étrangla avec son jus de citrouille, et partit dans un grand fou rire. La Grande Salle se tourna dans un seul ensemble vers leur professeur de potion, habituellement glacial et méprisant, stupéfaite, moi compris.

_Pourquoi _Rogue serait amusé par… Puuuunaise ! Il a quand même pas lu dans mon esprit ! Mais…mais…C'est _interdit ! _Oh, le chien !

Soudainement, son rire s'interrompit et il se tourna avec un regard glacial vers moi.

_Oups._

-50 points en moins pour Griffondor, Miss Black-Wanders. Et vous serez en retenue toute la semaine, de 20 à 23heures. Quand à votre _milkshake_…

-Vous l'aurez dans un instant, l'interrompit Dumbledore en m'offrant un sourire bienveillant.

Je retournai à Dumbledore son sourire et tirai victorieusement la langue à Rogue, dont les poings se convulsèrent dangereusement sur la table. Mon sourire vacilla d'un iota et je préférai décamper, sans oublier ma très connue révérence moqueuse.

-N'oubliez pas la fraise et la chantilly qui va avec, m'exclamai-je en me dirigeant vers les bancs rouges et ors.

Grâce au silence qui suivait habituellement mes « caprices », l'on put très nettement entendre « Ta chantilly et ta fraise, tu te les mets où je pense » s'élever de la table des professeurs. Choqués, les élèves se tournèrent d'instinct vers Rogue qui les incendia du regard. Pour ma part, je fixai Lupin et Dumbledore qui cachaient tant bien que mal leur fou rire. Un léger sourire amusé fleurit sur mes lèvres, je fis un clin d'œil au Directeur puis me retournai vers les jumeaux et Lee qui m'observaient, un sourire fier aux lèvres.

-Ely…Tu nous avais manqué, s'exclama alors Georges en me serrant à m'étouffer dans ses bras.

-Fallait nous prévenir si tu comptais t'en prendre ainsi pour avoir tes premières retenues…

-On t'aurait aidé !

Mon sourire se figea.

_Zut, j'avais zappé le passage retenue._

En émettant un râle de fausse agonie, je me frappai la tête contre la table.

-Je suis une _idiote_, pas vrai ?

Le silence qui suivit fut très révélateur. Je laissai ma mort prochaine de côté et relevai la tête vers mes amis, sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

_Aaaaargh, crétins. Je vous déteste ! Oui bon, je convaincs personne là…_

Je poussai un soupir à m'en fendre l'âme et laissai ma tête retomber sur la table.

-Et bah Ely, t'es morte ? s'exclama une voix, que je caractérisai rapidement comme celle de V-I-S. (Comprenez, Vieux Incroyablement Stupide)

-C'pas trop tôt, ça fait trois ans qu'on attend ça, ajouta avec un soupir de soulagement D-R-A-G-E-E-S. (A savoir, Débile Roux Affreusement Grand et Exceptionnellement même Effroyablement Stupide.)

Je relevai précipitamment la tête et bazookai mes amis du regard. Non, non, je ne rigole pas. VIS et DRAGEES sont bien mes amis. Oui, moi non plus je ne sais toujours pas ce que j'ai bu le jour où j'ai accepté cette amitié. Mais, avouez, ces surnoms-hyper-méga-ultra-secret-sous-risque-d'extermination-probable-et-instantanée sont juste incroyablement superbes… Et vrais. Mais chut, je tiens à ma vie !

Les deux crétins éclatèrent de rire en se laissant tomber sur le banc.

-Tenez, vos emplois du temps, fit Georges.

En voyant leur rire s'étrangler lorsqu'ils découvrirent qu'ils commençaient avec Divination, un immense sentiment d'allégresse et de bien être m'envahit. _Doux est le parfum de la vengeance…_En voyant leur tête, Fred ricana et jeta un coup d'œil à la matière qui semblait tant les effrayer.

-Aaah, Divination ! s'exclama-t-il avec un grand soupir.

-Je dirais même plus : Oooh, Divination ! s'écria Georges en donnant une tape amicale aux deux garçons.

Ron jeta un regard mauvais à ses frères et se tourna vers Hermione, qui observait consciencieusement son emploi du temps. Il y jeta un coup d'œil et ses sourcils se haussèrent effroyablement haut.

-Hermione, ils se sont trompés dans ton emploi du temps ! C'est impossible !

L'interpelée releva brièvement les yeux avant de se re-concentrer sur son papier. Je me désintéressai rapidement de leur discussion et replongeai vers la table.

_Bon, il vient ce milkshake…._

Un grand « Poc » retentit alors et je ne pus m'empêcher d'hurler en sentant une petite main étrangère se poser sur mon épaule, provoquant l'hilarité des personnes autour de moi et un grand état de stress chez le petit être. Je poussai un long soupir alors que l'elfe de maison me tendait en tremblant la boisson, s'écriant de sa petite voix aigue qu'il était désolé, qu'il allait se punir, qu'il ne le referait plus, qu'il… Je pris précipitamment mon milkshake, craignant que ses tremblements ne le renverse et posai brutalement une main sur sa bouche.

-Tais-toi, Losey. Merci pour le milkshake ! Et ne te punis pas, tu n'as rien fais de mal. C'est juste… Bah, c'est juste moi, m'exclamai-je avec un grand sourire.

Losey me remercia chaleureusement, s'excusa à nouveau, puis disparut dans un nouveau « poc » sonore.

Hermione releva les yeux à ce moment-là, les sourcils froncés en signe d'irritation.

-C'est quoi tout ce boucan ? grinça-t-elle.

Pour seule réponse, je levai mon verre. Elle soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu as encore fais tout un cinéma ?

-Quoi ? Moi ? Faire un caprice pour un milkshake ? Mais enfin, Hermione ! Pour qui me prends-tu ? m'exclamai-je, faussement vexée.

Elle soupira à nouveau puis se tourna brusquement vers la table des Serpentard, où Malefoy faisait mine de s'évanouir, provoquant ainsi les rires de sa tablée.

-Il n'en a pas marre de refaire dix milles fois la même chose ? Il devrait changer de disque un peu, s'exclama Ron, qui avait suivit son mouvement, d'un ton irrité.

A ses côtés, Harry grimaça et replongea le nez dans son bol de céréales.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi il se moque, parce que franchement, il n'était pas mieux, grinça Georges.

-J'avoue que je ne me sentais pas terrible non plus, ajouta Fred, la mine lugubre.

-Oui, mais toi, tu ne t'es pas _évanoui !_ m'exclamai-je en chœur avec Potter, bien que d'un ton très différent.

Ce dernier me lança un regard noir puis continua de mâchouiller ses céréales trempées de lait.

-Bah, t'inquiètes Harry, tu auras largement le plaisir de te venger ! Premier match de Quidditch, Serpentard contre Griffondor.

Un grand sourire fleurit sur mon visage et un rire légèrement sadique m'échappa, sous les regards consternés de mes camarades.

-Oh, attendez ! s'exclama Georges, la bouche ouverte d'horreur. C'est la dernière année d'Olivier…

-Soit sa dernière chance de gagner la coupe…poursuivit Fred, qui avait suivit les pensées de son frère.

Rapidement, je compris ce qu'ils voulaient dire et ma tête retomba brusquement sur la table.

-On va morfler.

Le rire moqueur d'Hermione fut le seul bruit qui brisa le silence de recueillement qui s'était glissé au dessus de notre table.

XXX

-Si vous ajoutez un 19 à l'inconnu y de l'équation B, et que vous soutirez xy de C en ajoutant √90, vous obtiendrez le résultat de C que vous devrez divisez par w pour trouver A.

En voyant nos regards perdus, le professeur d'Arithmancie eut un soupir amusé et s'exclama :

-Devoir à rendre dans une semaine maximum.

Les grognements significatifs qui s'ensuivirent firent sourire machiavéliquement notre professeur, ce qui me conforta dans l'idée qu'elle était une sadique de la plus grande espèce, qu'il serait bon de la mettre au bûcher, que la population sorcière ne la regretterait pas tellement elle était irascible et…Qu'elle pouvait aller se faire mettre, tout simplement.

Moi, grossière ? C'est du à une fréquentation quotidienne de trois énergumènes harassés par leurs hormones, à savoir Fred, Georges et Lee. Et là, si mon intuition est exacte, ce qui est généralement le cas, vous vous demandez comment une troisième année de Gryffondor comme moi est réussie à me lier d'amitié avec le trio diabolique de cinquième année ? Avouez que ça vous en bouche un coin ! Non ? Même pas un peu ? Et bien tant pis, au moins, j'ai ahurie la Grande Salle en sa totalité, moi. Et oui, je sais que je dévie atrocement du sujet pour flatter mon grand égo. Donc revenons-en à nos citrouilles. Fred, Georges, Lee et moi. Tout a débuté par une histoire de retenue. En fait non, bien avant cela. Debby et les Weasley sont amis depuis perpette, j'ai donc rencontré leurs fils (et fille) avant Poudlard, j'ai sympathisé, on a fait des conneries et, à peine arrivée à Poudlard, je me prenais une retenue digne de ce nom, d'où… Les jumeaux m'ont pris sous leur cape. Les farces, l'humour, les similitudes et le Quidditch aidant, nous étions devenus grands amis puis inséparables, au grand dam du corps professoral qui voyaient en moi une élève studieuse et calme. Imaginez le fou rire des jumeaux en entendant cela.

-Si Mlle Black-Wanders accepterait de nous faire l'honneur de revenir parmi nous, simples mortels, nous lui en serons gré. Ainsi également pourra-t-elle nous expliquer la raison de sa présence dans notre salle de cours cinq minutes après que cette dernière se soit vidée ?

Je relevai précipitamment la tête et laissai fleurir un joli sourire narquois sur mes lèvres.

-Vous parlez toujours de vous au pluriel, professeur ?

L'exclamation de rage étouffée qu'elle eut par la suite me fit éclater de rire et, pour ne pas subir ses foudres plus encore, je décampai en vitesse. A bout de souffle, je m'arrêtai devant ma salle de métamorphose et observai avec attention la plupart des élèves qui tiraient une tête phénoménale.

-Waouh, vous avez vu un Sinistros ou quoi ? m'exclamai-je en m'approchant du trio.

Lavande laissa échapper une exclamation et se couvrit précipitamment les yeux alors que Seamus grimaçai en fixant avec attention Harry, comme s'il allait dépérir d'un instant à l'autre. Je tapotai avec compassion le bras de mon ami, l'élu-qui-risquait-de-mourir-à-l-instant, avec un rictus amusé avant de me pencher vers Hermione et de murmurer :

-Comment va-t-il mourir?

Hermione éclata de rire.

_Elle est zarbe cette fille, je vous jure. _

XXX

-**Vous me paraissez en excellente santé, Potter, aussi j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que vous ne serez pas dispensé de faire votre prochain devoir. Mais si vous mourez, je vous promets que vous ne serez pas obligé de me le rendre**_._

WAOUH.

Applaudissez, jeunes gens ! Criez, hurlez, riez, faites la fête, McGonagall a fait de l'humour !

_Ah, tiens, Hermione m'obéit !_

Aussitôt, un sourire démoniaque étira mes lèvres alors que je songeai à tout ce que je lui ordonnerai de faire.

XXX

-Hermione, cherche-moi mon livre de Soins aux créatures magiques ! fis-je d'un ton impérial.

Les sourcils de mon amie s'haussèrent jusqu'à disparaitre sous ses mèches de cheveux tandis que sa bouche formait une exclamation indignée à la perfection.

-_Pardon ?_

-Excuses acceptées…

-Maintenant cours chercher le livre de ta maitresse !

Avec un grand sourire, je me tournai vers les jumeaux, adossés contre le mur derrière moi. Hermione me donna une grande tape sur le bras, qui me fit grimacer, puis elle s'en alla à grands pas énervés.

-Elle n'a pas apprécié…, m'exclamai-je d'une vois faussement dépitée.

Les jumeaux levèrent les yeux au ciel avant de me demander la raison de cette soudaine autorité. Je leur expliquai donc l'épisode de métamorphose et ils se mirent à rire aux larmes, murmurant dans leur fou rire des expressions sorcières absolument _flatteuses _pour moi.

XXX

-Et le champignon pousse, pousse, pousse ! Et l'oiseau mange, mange, mange ! Et le loup hurle, hurle, hurle !

-Et tu fais pitié-é-é ! s'exclama Georges en m'observant les yeux écarquillés.

Je relevai la tête vers lui avec un grand sourire innocent qui fit éclater de rire Lee. Il vint se laisser tomber sur le fauteuil à mes côtés, m'ébouriffant les cheveux au passage.

-Alors, cette première journée ?

-Terrible ! m'exclamai-je en tapant joyeusement des mains avant de poursuivre: D'abord, j'ai emmerdé la prof d'Arithmancie, ensuite j'ai appris que Harry allait mourir prochainement et, peu après, McGonagall a fait de l'humour ! Par la suite, je me suis affreusement fais chier en Botanique vu que votre frère et sa dulcinée se font la gueule pour une patacitrouille et, pour finir en beauté, Soins aux créatures magiques ! Le livre démentiel qu'Hagrid nous a fait acheter et, le must du must, Drago qui se fait lacérer par un hippogriffe ! Du sang partouuut, des cris « Je meuurs ! Aidez-moi, je meuuurs ! **Cette bestiole m'a tué !**» apeurés de blondinette, merlin, c'était jouissif !

Les hurlements de rires qui suivirent me confortèrent dans l'idée que j'avais vécu une journée _terrible._

_Ne me reste plus qu'à voir les prochaines !_

XXX

Les phrases en gras sont tirées de Harry Potter et le Prisonnier d'Azkaban, _Chapitre 6, Coups de Griffes et Feuilles de Thé, _de **J. K. Rowling**. (Non, vraiment ? u.u) La réplique de McGonagall, page 124, ligne 3 à 7 & celle de Malefoy, page 132, ligne 32-33 aux Editions Gallimard Jeunesse, Collection Folio Junior…xD

XXX

Et vous, serez-vous là pour voir les prochaines journées, aventures, conneries d'Ely ? Ou bien êtes-vous incurablement déçu(e)s, dégouté(e)s, etc… ?

J'attends vos avis et j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! J'ai, pour ma part, pris un grand plaisir à l'écrire :D

Bisous & Merci des milliers de centaines de fois pour vos reviews et vos ajouts aux favoris/alertes/etc…

Julia Erwelin,

Eternellement votre.


	5. Sa peur des chaussettes à poids oranges

Alors, oui, je sais, je suis en retard. MAIS, j'ai eu un mal fou à écrire ce chapitre alors estimez-vous heureux de l'avoir aujourd'hui… A moins que je ne fasse ma sadique, et je ne le poste pas ? Mmh… Vous le méritez quand même hein… Parc'que, 6 reviews pour le précédent chapitre, et déjà 32 pour 4 p'tits chapitres…Bon, j'vous le poste. Je sais, ma bonté me perdra. xD

Bonne lecture et merci beaucoup à toutes ! (tous ?)

**Note : **Merci à GinnyLuna et Yudith de HPF qui m'ont permis de trouver la solution à mon problème !

**Chapitre 3 :**

**Ely et sa peur des chaussettes à poids orange et roses fluo**

**Ou**

**Le Chapitre qu'a fait extrêmement chier à l'auteur**

En poussant un énorme soupir, je remis soigneusement en place ma besace de cours et rejoignis le trio, la mort dans l'âme. J'ai beau être assez douée en potions, merci maman, j'abhorre le professeur Rogue. Ceci est réciproque, il va de soi.

Entrant en salle de cours, je vis avec irritation que Drago était de retour, et qu'il usait sans honte de son statut de faux-blessé.

**-Comment ça va, Drago? minauda Pansy Parkinson. Ça te fait très mal ?**

_Oh merlin, faites la taire ! _

Franchement, ça ne se voit pas que ton copain, il a fichtrement rien ? Elle est myope, c'est pas possible. Et ce clin d'œil ! Dites-moi pas que personne ne l'a vu !

-Oh, le petit martyr, il a mal ? ricannai-je méchamment en passant à côté de lui.

-Ta gueule, Eléonore ! cracha-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle est a ma gueule ?

-Mr. Malefoy, Mlle Black-Wanders, je vous prierai de cesser vos gamineries et de vous installez en silence.

Nous nous tournames en un même mouvement vers le professeur Rogue qui nous contemplait, une moue habituée et ennuyée aux lèvres.

-Inutile de me priez, je ne suis pas Dieu, m'exclamai-je d'un air faussement modeste.

Rogue plissa dangereusement les yeux et siffla :

-Une semaine de retenue ne vous a pas suffit, Miss ?

Je m'approchai de lui et répliquai théâtralement :

-Ne comprenez-vous pas mon besoin de vous savoir à mes côtés, mon besoin de vous voir chaque instant de ma vie, ô amour !

Des fous rires étouffés retentirent aussitôt alors que Rogue palissait redoutablement. Je _pense _avoir dépassé les limites, songeai-je en faisant un imperceptible pas en arrière.

-Vu que vous semblez apprécier les heures de retenues plus que de raisons, j'ai le plaisir de vous offrir un mois entier de ces dernières. Je ferai en sorte que vous tombiez sur le professeur d'Arithmancie et de DFCM. Vous semblez les adorer.

La grimace effrayée que je lui offris comme réponse sembla lui procurer un bonheur sans pareille. _Sadique !_

XXX

En grimaçant, je vis ma belle chouette noire descendre en tournoyant vers moi. Dans ses serres ? Une jolie petite lettre rouge.

_Fais chier._

Sans tenir compte des éclats de rire de mes amis Gryffondor, et des soupirs habitués de certains, je pris précautionneusement la beuglante et lu avec une nouvelle grimace la jolie inscription calligraphiée dessus.

_Pour l'idiote écervelée qui trouve le moyen de se retrouver avec un mois et une semaine de retenue en quelques jours._

Un silence quasi-religieux se fit dans la Grande Salle, tous attendant avec impatience le contenu de la lettre de Déborah. Ces dernières sont tellement régulières, que c'est devenu une sorte de spectacle quotidien dans notre morne Grande Salle, que tous écoute avec des piaffements et gloussements ravis. _Respect de la vie privée, y connaisse pas ? _

D'un geste délibérément lent, je décachetai la beuglante et attendis avec irritation que Debby finisse son carnage.

_Chère Eléonore, _retentit bruyamment la voix de ma marraine. Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à Lupin qui palissait étrangement.

_J'avoue que je n'ai pu m'empêcher de sourire en voyant deux belles lettres de Poudlard en rentrant d'un voyage au Japon- d'ailleurs, j'ai rencontré là-bas un jeune homme dont il faut obligatoirement que je t'en parle !-_

Debbyyyy. Combien de fois t'ai-je prévenue de ne pas étaler ta vie privée en beuglante ? Tout le monde l'entend, tu sais ?

_Moi qui m'attendais à avoir de bonnes surprises, du style que tu avais effectué une extraordinaire performance ou quelque chose de ce genre, j'ai été surprise de constater que, s'il s'agissait d'une extraordinaire performance, elle n'était absolument pas du genre que je prévoyais._

Déborah, chère Déborah, comme si j'allais être nommée préfète ou quoique ce soit de ce style.

_En tant que marraine et tutrice responsable, débordante d'autorité, je me vois donc dans l'obligation de t'envoyer cette beuglante afin de te punir comme il se doit ! C'est pour cela, jeune fille, que je t'envoie cette cargaison de fraise ! _

Avec un sourire, je remarquai alors un petit paquet accroché aux serres, tellement réduit que je ne l'avais pas remarqué.

_Maintenant, en tant que fervente délinquante et adoratrice des retenues récoltées par motifs débiles, je me dois de t'avouer ma grande fierté et admiration ! Tu es vraiment la digne fille de tes parents, Eléonore ! Déclarer ton amour à Servilus, franchement, chapeau bas !_

Des éclats de rires retentirent dans la Grande Salle, d'autant plus que le professeur Rogue s'était retrouvé affublé une nouvelle fois de son terrible surnom.

_Eh bien, comme je n'ai plus rien à dire, je t'enjoigne simplement à m'écrire une longue et belle lettre me contant tous tes déboires nouveaux, en espérant que rien de grave ne te soit arrivé ! __Grazie per la__cioccolata__, signorina!__Prenditi cura di te__e tornare__vivo__io. Mi manchi__principessa_

Mi manchi troppo Deborah !

Avec un sourire en pensant à ma marraine adorée, je rangeai la lettre. Déborah lançait dessus des sortilèges pour qu'elles ne se désintègrent pas. A mes côtés, les jumeaux et Lee souriaient bêtement.

-Servilus, soupira alors Georges.

Tout en sachant très bien à quoi il pensait en soufflant cela, je ne pus m'empêcher de l'embêter et de m'exclamer :

-Ainsi donc, vous aussi, cher Georges, fantasmez sur notre très cher professeur de potions ? Je crois que nous allons avoir des ennuis à ce propos. Voyez-vous, je suis très possessive, je ne partage pas ce qui m'appartient, conclus-je avec un grand sourire pétassien made in B-W.

Ron s'étrangla avec son jus de citrouille et Harry lui tapa dans le dos d'un geste habitué, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Hermione soupira longuement et s'exclama :

-Vous ne pouvez pas laisser le professeur Rogue tranquille ? Et, dis-moi Ely, pourquoi Déborah te parle en italien ?

-Peut-être parce qu'on vit à Naples ?

Le sourcil droit d'Hermione se haussa et elle s'enquit :

-Pourquoi donc vivez-vous à Naples ?

-Merlin, vous ne m'écoutez jamais quand je vous parle ? soupirai-je.

Devant leur silence, je ne pus que soupirer à nouveau et expliquer :

-Déborah n'aime pas le Royaume-Uni…

-Mais pourtant, on se voyait quand on était gosse, répliqua Ron.

J'eus un rictus amusé et répondis :

-C'était en période de solde, ami.

-Vous avez Milan, la capitale de la mode, alors _pourquoi Merlin _aller jusqu'à Londres pour faire son shopping ?

Je haussai les épaules et m'exclamai :

-Déborah a un penchant très affirmé pour les cirés de pluie, et les plus affreux se trouvent à Londres.

Les jumeaux et Lee éclatèrent de rire tandis qu'Hermione pouffait doucement.

XXX

-Bonjour, je suis le professeur R. J. Lupin, et je suis chargé de vous enseigner la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

_On sait, c'est marqué sur notre emploi du temps. Tu passes une vitesse ?_

-Veuillez ranger vos livres de cours et prendre simplement votre baguette magique. Nous allons effectuer quelques travaux pratiques.

_Franchement, je le sens mal ce cours de DCFM. _

XXX

-Voici un sortilège qui peut se révéler très utile, […]. _Waddiwasi !_

_Quel crâneur Merlin, quel crâneur. _

-Géant ! murmura Ron à mes côtés.

_Pathétique, Morgane, pathétique._

XXX

Je sais parfaitement que je suis d'une mauvaise foi incroyable contre le professeur Lupin. Mais, attendez, il abandonne Debby, m'abandonne moi, trahi mon père, et vous voulez que je lui cours dans les bras en hurlant « Tu m'as manqué ! » ? Allez-vous faire soigner, sérieux.

XXX

-Nous allons étudier les épouvantard. Quelqu'un sait de quoi il s'agit ?

Evidemment, Hermione leva la main en cinq secondes chrono. Elle est irrécupérable.

-C'est une créature pouvant changer d'apparence qui préfère vivre dans des endroits sombres et confinés et qui prend la forme la plus terrifiante possible lorsqu'elle rencontre une personne. (Tiré de EHP)

Toujours évidemment, la réponse est parfaite. Irrécupérable, moi j'vous dis.

XXX

Oh. Merlin.

_Ça, _c'est sensationnel. Que Neville et sa grand-mère soient bénis ! Je viens de trouver _la _farce qui fera chier à Rogue des mois durant. Rogue en robe. Glue perpétuelle, ou je suis pas assez méchante ? Han, si, je le suis. Glue perpétuelle.

Et quand je pense que ça c'est grâce à Neville…

-Neviiiiiiiiiiille, je t'aime ! hurlai-je alors en me précipitant pour lui faire un énorme câlin.

Rouge de gêne, de confusion et de honte surement, Neville répondit timidement à mon câlin et je pus entendre mes amis pouffer dans mon dos.

-Eh bien, miss Black-Wanders, voilà une déclaration qui aura eu le mérite d'être directe et spontanée, fit Lupin en souriant.

Je me retournai vers lui, les sourcils haussés.

-Une déclaration ?

J'éclatai alors de rire à m'en essuyer les yeux.

-Merlin, le jour où je ferai une réelle déclaration, j'espère bien que vous ne serez pas au premier rang. Très cher professeur, j'aime tout le monde.

_Sauf vous, mais ça, vous n'avez pas à le savoir, pas vrai ?_

-Vous…aimez tout le monde ?

-Du moment que la personne ne m'a rien fait, oui, j'aime tout le monde.

Harry et les autres Gryffondor éclatèrent de rire devant la mine perdue du professeur, qui s'orna lentement d'un léger sourire mélancolique.

-Vous ressemblez beaucoup à votre mère, jeune fille…

Une pointe de fierté jaillit en moi, réchauffant mon cœur et me faisant sourire bêtement. Je le fixai, observant sans gêne les traits de son visage et ses yeux légèrement ambrés.

_C'est peut-être un con, un salaud, tout ce qu'on veut, c'est tout de même un ancien ami de ma mère et…_

-Bon, on le continue ce cours ? C'est lourd là, m'exclamai-je brusquement en détournant les yeux.

Décontenancé, Lupin resta immobile un instant avant de se toussoter et de s'exclamer :

-Très bien. J'aimerai qu'avant de commencer chacun de vous pense à ce qui lui fait le plus peur et la manière dont vous pourriez la ridiculiser.

_Ma plus grande peur ?_

Euuuuuuuuuuuh… Des chaussettes à poids orange et roses fluo ?

Non sérieusement, j'en ai aucune fichtre idée moi, de ma plus grande peur !

Bon. Admettons que ce soit les chaussettes citées plus haut. Comment les ridiculiser ? Un délavage ? Mouais, non, pitoyable.

-Vous êtes tous prêt ? Très bien, nous allons donc pouvoir commencer. En ligne, je vous prie.

_Eh ! non ! Je ne suis pas prête moi !_

XXX

Improvisation, improvisation, improvisation…

Punaise Ely, t'as toujours été douée en impro de dernière secondes et là, pour une simple plus grande peur, tu cales ?

XXX

Des kangourous mégalomanes ?

Non, vraiment, non.

XXX

Des serpents ?

C'est mon animal presque préféré…J'suis con moi.

XXX

AH ! JE SAIS !

Rogue agréable et gentil !

Voilà ! Ça, ça fait peur !

XXX

Arrivée devant l'épouvantard, je laissai mes lèvres s'étirer en un sourire sur de moi. La créature magique tournoya, se transformant en diverses choses plus ou moins effrayantes (entre autre un crayon en papier, un rouleau de papier toilette, un serpent, un clown…) avant de se stabiliser sur…quelque chose que je n'avais _vraiment _pas prévu.

Mon sourire disparut et je me sentis trembler avant de me rattraper de justesse et de resserrer ma prise sur ma baguette magique. Hors de question que je flanche devant la moitié de ma promotion. Et pourtant…Pourtant, le cadavre de Déborah, seule « famille » restante, ensanglanté sur le sol, était bien trop pour moi. D'autant plus que je n'avais jamais prévu qu'il s'agirait de…de _cela._

Le temps semblait s'être stupéfié, et des murmures de saisissement et d'horreur faisaient échos derrière moi. Je sentis que Lupin s'était rapproché, et un rapide coup d'œil en sa direction me montre qu'il avait considérablement pali et que sa baguette était sortie. Je le foudroyai du regard, lui interdisant de m'aider et resserrai ma prise sur ma propre baguette.

Je la pointai devant moi et tentai tant bien que mal de trouver un moyen de l'humilier. Euuh…Lui faire danser des claquettes en tutu de danse ? Haaaaan, extra. Comment je suis trop incroyable, je m'étonnerai toujours.

-Riddikulus !

Pour l'image de Déborah Sharia Lorenza nous censurons cette scène très peu flatteuse. Imaginez juste une émo, cheveux longs, morte, pleine de sang, en tutu de danse _rose _entrain de danser des claquettes. Vous avez ? Voilà, vous comprenez pourquoi il ne fallait pas décr- Oups.

J'éclatai alors brusquement de rire, bientôt suivi par le reste de la classe.

Déborah en tutu. Mémorable. Pourquoi personne n'a pris de cliché souvenir ?

XXX

Au tour d'Harry. _Let's have fun!_

J'ai comme l'impression que lui aussi ne sait pas trop comment vaincre sa plus grande peur. Bizarrement, je me sentis soulagée. Harry s'approcha de l'épouvantard, qui commença immédiatement à enchainer différentes formes mais, avant qu'il n'ait pu se stabiliser, Lupin se précipita devant lui en sortant sa baguette. Immédiatement, une moue d'incompréhension et d'irritation fleurit sur le visage de Potter alors que l'épouvantard se transformait en… milles milliards de scroutt à pétard, en pleine lune !

Quel inconscient, merlin, quel inconscient ! Lupin n'est pas au courant qu'il y a des têtes dans notre promotion ? Des têtes qui feront presque immédiatement le rapport entre la lune, l'épouvantard et sa condition ? Quel inconscient !

Et oui, je suis au courant. Debby me l'a expliqué. Je méritai bien cela, non ?

XXX

En respirant profondément, j'attendis que tous les élèves aient quitté la salle des professeurs avant de me planter devant Lupin, les yeux plissés et les mains sur les hanches. Le professeur de DCFM soupira longuement et posa sa baguette sur la table avant de se laisser tomber sur une chaise et de prendre sa tête entre ses mains.

-Je me doute que nous ne pouvons pas plus retarder cette confrontation ?

-Espèce de crétin ! fut ma seule réponse.

Lupin soupira profondément une nouvelle fois, bien qu'un sourire mélancolique ornât ses lèvres :

-Tu sembles assez similaire caractériellement parlant à Evy et Sirius, alors je vais te laisser exploser un coup, et on parlera après, d'accord ?

-Ta gueule ! C'est moi qui cause, compris ! Parce que tu n'es qu'un crétin ! Non seulement tu nous abandonnes, Debby et moi, mais en plus tu renies ton amitié avec mon père et tu manques de foutre en l'air ta couverture sur ta condition ! Mais t'as quoi dans le crane, sérieusement ! Et puis, pourquoi t'es parti d'abord ! Ton excuse, c'était vraiment du toc ! Du n'importe quoi ! Tu peux pas savoir comment tu me dégoutes, Lupin.

Le concerné se mit à pâlir dangereusement et j'eus soudain l'impression d'en avoir trop fait. Pourtant, emportée par des années de ressentiment, je ne pus m'empêcher de continuer :

-Tu te casses, sans excuses valables, me laissant avec Debby ! Tu ne crois plus en mon père, tout ça parce que cet idiote de Rita Skeeter avait publié un article sur lui ? Parce que le ministère l'a envoyé à Azkaban sans jugement, parce qu'il fallait un coupable ! Mais _quel genre d'amis es-tu ! _Quel genre d'_homme _es-tu ! Tu n'as pas honte, de te regarder dans un miroir, chaque jour ! Parce que moi, à ta place, j'aurais honte, conclus-je froidement, les joues rougies d'énervement.

Le silence qui suivit fut lourd de remords, de haine et de honte.

XXX

Bon… Je sais pas trop quoi penser de ce chapitre… Vous en pensez quoi ?

J'espère que ça vous a plu… :S

Merci d'avoir lu en tout cas !

Et à bientôt !

Julia Erwelin.


	6. Pardonnemoi Ou Quand Ely songe fortemen

_Ohaioo~~ !_

_Baah…Y'a plus personne ? Roh, j'ai pas mis aussi longtemps quand même. Simplement…quatre ou cinq jours de plus ? C'est beaucoup trop ? Vraiment ?Bon bah, autant vous prévenir tout de suite : __Avec cette fiction, ne vous attendez pas à des chapitres réguliers. __Je fais évidemment tout mon possible afin de poster une fois par semaine, mais l'inspiration vient et part comme elle veut, et c'est parfois difficile de la retrouver. De plus, écrire en suivant au moins un peu la trame de l'histoire est bien plus ardue et chiant que je ne me l'imaginai, alors ça freine grandement ma motivation._

_Néanmoins, toutes vos reviews –auxquelles je réponds juste après avoir posté ce chapitre- sont vraiment motivantes et m'offrent souvent un grand boost d'énergie, et je ne me lasse pas de les relire. Alors je le répète, n'hésitez pas à en laisser ! xD_

**Au fait ! Ce chapitre, il est pour Calladan, pour lui souhaiter à ma façon un Joyeux Anniversaire (en retard !) ! J'espère que vous aimerez =)**

**Chapitre 5**

**Pardonne-moi**

**Ou**

**Quand Ely songe fortement à tuer Skeeter**

_« Parce que moi, à ta place, j'aurais honte, conclus-je froidement, les joues rougies d'énervement._

_Le silence qui suivit fut lourd de remords, de haine et de honte. »_

Immédiatement, je regrettai légèrement mes paroles. Jamais je n'avais voulu autant le rabaisser, autant l'injurier. Ma parole avait dépassé mes pensées, et bien que je pensais fortement que c'était un idiot égoïste, je n'avais jamais eu honte de lui et n'avais jamais été dégoutée par lui. Ma colère m'avait fait dire des choses impensables et j'en avais à présent honte. Père et mère auraient honte de mon comportement envers leur ancien meilleur ami.

Rougissant fortement, je sentis mes yeux s'humidifier et, d'une voix enrouée, m'exclamai :

-Je…je suis désolée Remus. Je…je ne pensais pas tout cela. Je…

Le lycanthrope se releva et s'approcha de moi, vacillant légèrement. Il releva ma tête et eut un sourire apaisant.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne t'en veux. Je comprends, tu sais. Tu m'en veux atrocement, et maintenant que tu m'as sous la main, tu as besoin de libérer ton ressentiment. Je comprends, Eléonore. Alors ne t'en fais pas.

-Non, non, j'ai été horrible ! Comment pouvez-vous…comment…

J'éclatai alors en sanglot, me surprenant autant que je déstabilisai Remus. Déconcerté par mon soudain changement d'humeur, il resta un instant immobile en me regardant pleurer, avec de me prendre dans ses bras et de me serrer contre lui, murmurant doucement des « Je suis désolé Ely, tellement désolé. » Nous restâmes plusieurs secondes ainsi, moi profitant de cette étreinte presque paternel que je n'avais jamais gouté et lui s'excusant et rattrapant ces années qu'il aurait du passer à nos côtés. Finalement, lorsque mes larmes se furent taries, j'éclatai d'un rire étranglé en essuyant mes pleurs.

-Je suis folle Remus, folle ! Je t'insulte, j'explose, et l'instant d'après, je m'excuse et je pleurs ? Non, je ne suis pas folle. Pitoyable serait plutôt le mot, soufflai-je en riant toujours.

-Tu n'es pas pitoyable, tu es simplement comme ta mère. Trop sensible, trop réactive, trop gentille.

-Gentille ? m'exclamai-je de ma voix étranglée : Je t'ai rabâché des paroles horribles non-stop depuis cinq minutes, et je suis quelqu'un de gentille ?

-Tu as réagis comme une fille de treize ans, sans parents, le ferait en retrouvant l'homme qui l'a abandonné, elle et sa marraine, Ely ! Arrête de te reprocher quoique ce soit. Tu as raison, en plus. Je suis dégoutant.

-Quoi ? Non ! Comment…Evidemment que non ! Tu es admirable Remus ! Depuis combien de temps es-tu un loup-garou ? Presque toute ta vie ! Et pourtant, tu es resté un homme avec un grand cœur, préférant abandonner que faire souffrir ! Tu es resté un homme bien, pas comme ce _Greyback ! _Tu n'apprécies pas ta condition, tu ne fais pas de toi un monstre, tu…. Remus, tu n'es pas dégoutant, ou quoique ce soit ! Oh, bien sur, je te hais ! Ne crois pas que cela changera, néanmoins, tu restes quelqu'un d'admirable et…Oh, j'ai tellement honte ! m'exclamai-je alors.

Remus perdit lentement ses couleurs, tandis que ses yeux se mettaient à briller plus que normalement.

-Eléonore…tu es… souffla-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

-Au courant ? l'interrompis-je gaiement.

Lupin me fit un regard reconnaissant, puis s'approcha à nouveau et me prit dans ses bras, me serrant à m'en étouffer.

-Merci, Eléonore. Merci pour ce regain de confiance, merci pour…

-Eh oh, calmos ! Je t'aime pas ! T'as été con avec mon père, alors c'est pas parce que t'es un mec admirable qu'on va devenir les meilleurs amis du monde ! m'exclamai-je en me dégageant. Je pris rapidement mon sac et, en sortant, m'écriai : A bientôt, professeur Lupin !

XXX

Je ne comprends absolument pas ce qui m'est arrivé. C'est tout simplement _horrible !_Horrible, vous entendez ? J'ai _pleuré _dans les bras de Lupin ! Oh Merlin, comment pourrais-je jamais le regarder en face à présent ?

XXX

-Eléonore ?

-Quoi ? répondis-je sèchement.

-Pas besoin de monter sur tes grands Sombrals, amie, nous venons en paix ! s'exclama gaiement Lee.

Le regard terriblement noir que je lui offris en réponse le fit grimacer, mais il se reprit rapidement et poursuivit :

-Profitant de ta splendide bonne humeur, nous souhaitons te faire une proposition…

-Alléchante, il va de soit, finit George.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et répliquai :

-Si cette proposition débouche sur des années de retenues, non merci. J'ai eu ma dose pour le trimestre.

-Même si notre proposition parle de Rogue ?

Je relevai imperceptiblement la tête mais ripostai, d'un ton nonchalant qui ne trompa bien évidemment pas mes amis :

-Même cela.

Fred et George se laissèrent tomber à mes côtés en soupirant.

-Glu perpétuelle ?

-Rogue ?

-Robe ?

Tentèrent-ils tous à la suite, avec un sourire entraînant.

Merlin les maudits d'être si tentant.

Je m'étais jurée d'être _sage _à partir de maintenant…

XXX

_Chère Déborah,_

_Ces deux lettres n'étaient pas suffisamment flatteuses pour moi ? Mais enfin, c'était quand même des lettres prévenant d'un mois de retenues, récoltées en même pas une semaine ! N'est-ce pas admirable, incroyable, digne de mes parents ? Alors ! Qu'est-ce donc que ce reproche sournoisement dissimulé ! Comme si j'allais un jour être préfète… C'est franchement impossible, tu t'en doutes bien. (Au fait, si tu reçois une autre lettre dans les jours qui suivent, _**oublie-la, **_merci.)_

_Tu parlais d'un jeune homme, dans ta précédente lettre. Ce jeune homme japonais… Rassure-moi, il s'agit d'un simple ami ? Non, parce que, je ne souhaite pas me retrouver avec un mangeur de poisson cru comme tuteur ! Et arrête de te moquer de moi, et de murmurer que je suis débile, merci bien._

_Dis…J'ai quelques nouvelles. _

_Le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal est Remus Lupin. Oui oui, _ce _Remus Lupin. Ma chère Debby, ton ex est sacrément débile. Nous nous sommes parlé… Bien que « je lui ai crié dessus » soit plus juste comme formulation. RANGE CE COUTEAU ! Je ne l'ai pas abimé, je n'ai rien fait, à part peut-être avoir légèrement exagéré… Et, comme tu peux t'en douter, cette conversation a bien finie. Je lui ai finalement dis tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur et…Je crois que je ne le déteste plus tellement… Mais chut ! Ne lui dis rien ! Je me suis exclamée que je le détestais! Et, officiellement, ce n'est pas près de changer. _

_Cette lettre est un peu décousue, il me semble. Puisque c'est moi, tu me pardonneras, pas vrai ? _

_Une dernière chose avant que je ne clôture cette lettre pour aller dignement __me lamenter__ travailler sur la table de la salle commune devant mon devoir de métamorphose ! Je crois que Rogue me déteste vraiment _beaucoup _et… J'ai un peu peur, vois-tu ? Parce que, j'ai beau être bonne en potion, je doute que cela ne m'aide à sortir vivante de ses cours. Pourtant, lui déclarer mon amour aurait du l'amadouer, non ? Non ? Vraiment ? Tant pis. _

_Weclome for the chocolates, Debby ! I miss you a lot, can't wait to see you in December ! (If I'm still alive then!) Take care! (And don't get too friendly with this Japanese man!)_

_Eléonore._

XXX

En soupirant à m'en fendre l'âme, je toquai trois fois à la porte du bureau de Lupin. Malgré mon expression impassible, quoique montrant clairement mon ennui, rien ne montrait à quel point j'étais gênée, embêtée, honteuse, et caetera.

Comment je vais faire moi ? Peut-être si je garde le silence et baisse les yeux toute la soirée ? Mais…Cela voudra dire ne pas parler pendant _trois _heures. Et merlin sait combien cela m'est difficile, de ne pas parler.

Je parle tout le temps, voyez-vous ? A tel point que Debby se demande d'où je tiens ce caractéristique, vu que mes parents ne parlaient pas des masses…Sauf pour dire des conneries, cela va de soit…

Bon, il m'invite à entrer aujourd'hui ou demain ? songeai-je en tapant du pied.

-Bonjour Eléonore, fit une voix derrière moi.

Je me retournai, portant une main à mon cœur, et retenant de justesse un cri de surprise. Puis, voyant qu'il s'agissait du Pr. Lupin, je soupirai bruyamment, m'empêchant de le foudroyer du regard et de lui répliquer acerbement « Moi, c'est Black-Wanders. »

-Bonsoir Professeur, répondis-je simplement, le plus poliment possible, avant de m'écarter afin qu'il puisse ouvrir la porte.

Lupin m'invita alors à entrer, ce que je fis prestement.

-Alors, jeune fille, le Professeur Rogue m'a averti que je devais vous surveiller un jour sur deux, durant un mois, mais il ne m'a pas précisé _pourquoi _?

-Vous étiez dans la Grande Salle quand la beuglante de Debby est arrivée, non ? répliquai-je en m'installant à un bureau du premier rang.

Je sortis lentement mes affaires, jetant un rapide coup d'œil au parchemin récapitulant tous les travaux que j'étais censée faire.

-Rangez vos affaires, Miss.

Je haussai les sourcils, et relevai la tête, surprise :

-Pardon ?

-Le professeur Rogue m'a donné le libre choix pour le contenu de vos retenues. Vous nettoierez les cages des Strangulots.

Je grimaçai et fis glisser les affaires que j'avais sorties dans mon sac. Puis, une moue boudeuse aux lèvres, je me plantai devant Lupin qui me pointa avec un sourire amusé des cages. Sales. Très, très, très, sales. _Evidemment._

XXX

Je crois m'en être plutôt pas mal sortie, pour cette première confrontation post-celle-qui-faut-oublier. Non ?

XXX

-Vous avez la Glu ?

Hochement de tête.

-La robe ?

Sourire éclatant et fier.

-L'elfe ?

Regard sadique.

-Rogue ?

Eclat de rire.

XXX

**LA GAZETTE DU SORCIER**

**Sirius BLACK :**

**LA JALOUSIE RESPONSABLE DE SES MEFAITS?**

_ « Nous tenons à vous rappeler, chère communauté sorcière, que Black n'a pas fait que tuer des innocents. Il a condamné deux enfants d'un an à vivre sans leurs parents. Car, en plus d'avoir contraint Harry-Potter à vivre sans famille, il a éliminé la mère d'une jeune petite fille d'un an, nommée Éléonore Black-Wanders. La mère, Evelyn Wanders, était, à ce qu'on raconte, une amie proche des Potter. Elle aurait eu, durant sa jeunesse, une longue relation avec Regulus Black, frère du meurtrier. La petite fille descendrait peut-être de cette union. Quoiqu'il en soit, cette jeune fille a été recueillie par sa marraine, Déborah Sharia Lorenza et est actuellement scolarisée à l'école Poudlard._

_ D'après des Analyses de nos professionnels, Black aurait pu assassiner la jeune mère sous le coup de la jalousie. Tout le monde savait que les deux frères Black étaient loin de bien s'entendre, et cette rancune aurait très bien pu débuter par une amourette d'adolescent. Sirius Black étant un cas psychologique hautement dangereux et atteint, il aurait très bien pu la tuer pour se venger d'avoir choisi son frère à sa place. Nous ne donnons pas cher de la peau de la jeune Éléonore si une équipe d'Auror haut gradé n'était pas arrivée à temps. »_

Moi. Fille de Regulus Black. Père jaloux. Tuer Mère. Tuer Moi. Moi Vivante. Aurors.

Je respirai profondément, me massai longuement les tempes, puis me relevai du banc en m'exclamant :

-Je vais tuer cette foutue Skeeter.

**FIN CHAPITRE CINQ**

Alors ? Des avis ? On n'aime, on n'aime pas ? Lâchez-vous !

XXX

Au fait, je fais pas souvent ma pub, mais j'aimerai bien avoir votre avis sur un OS : Tue-La, que vous trouverez sur mon profil, qui décrit les pensées et le déroulement de la scène où Regulus s'est fait tatouer. On y retrouve un peu Evy )

XXX

_Je réponds vite fait aux reviews anonymes, afin de pouvoir vous poster le chapitre le plus rapidement possible (j'ai déjà trop traîné) (D'ailleurs ! Encore 6 reviews pour le précédent chapitre ! Merciii !):_

_**Calladan**__, je répondrai à ta review anonyme en privé, okay ? Merci énormément en tout cas, ta review a vraiment réussi à souvent me débloquer ! _

_**Melody : **__Ça me fait vraiment très plaisir que tu trouves mon style ainsi, vu que j'essaie au maximum de le rendre amusant et fluide, comme tu le dis, alors merci ! La confrontation, la voici, et j'avoue qu'elle m'a échappé ! xD Sirius Black…N'est effectivement pas prêt d'arriver lol Merci à toi ! _

_**Enola : **__Aaaah, ne me reparle pas de la mort d'Evy, je ne sais toujours pas comment j'ai réussi à la tuer : ( Contente que tu adores Ely ! Eh oui, c'est un sacré mélange que cette Ely ^^ Merci en tout cas, tous ces compliments sur les persos et tout des deux fics, c'est juste trop beau. Merci !_

**XXX**

**J'espère vous retrouvez au prochain chapitre, ou bien même dans les reviews !**

**Bisous,**

**J.E**


	7. Ely La Petite Limace ou Quand Rogue a

**Bonjour bonjour !**

**Comment vous portez-vous ? Votre rentrée ? La mienne, le mieux du monde. J'ai un emploi du temps extra \o/ Et, promis, je mettrai moins de temps entre chaque chapitre .**

**Donc, cet chapitre a été en partie relu et amélioré grâce à Calladan, mille mercis à elle :D**

**Merci à Rika Lestrange**_ (Je suis vraiment ravie que cette fic te fasse rire, c'est un peu l'objectif, et que tu l'adores, ça fait vraiment sup' sup' plaisir !) _**à Melody **_(Eh oui, Ely n'est pas si insouciante ! Je suis heureuse d'apprendre que tu trouves le tout bien dosé ! Une bonne raison ? Pour lui, plutôt. Et bon, c'est touchant. (Ouais, moi je saiiis-euh !) Merci !) _**et à Cerise **_(Ouah, j'suis super contente que tu es décidée de lire cette fic malgré que tu n'aimes pas attendre \o/ Je suis ravie d'apprendre que tu aimes mes fics, et tout, ça fait vraiment plaisir ! J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas :D) _**pour leurs adorables reviews ! **

**N'oubliez pas que les reviews motivent l'auteur, et sont le seul moyen de leur faire part de vos avis ! Que vous ayez aimé ou non, bien entendu =)**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 6 :**

**Ely La Petite Limace**

**Ou**

**Quand Rogue a des pulsions meurtrières **

**POV Éléonore Black-Wanders**

_-Je vais tuer cette foutue Skeeter!_

Silence. Mon cri résonna dans la grande Salle, menaçant. Des rires nerveux s'élevèrent. George et Fred entamèrent déjà les paris sur la durée de survie de Skeeter, s'écriant à tout va « Dix gallions contre Skeeter, qui prend, qui preeend ? ». Le trio, les sourcils froncés, m'observait. Tout comme les autres élèves. Tous me fixaient. Cherchant la signification de ce hurlement. _Pourquoi cette colère ? N'était-elle pas la fille de Regulus ? Qu'est-ce qui la révoltait ? _

Ça ! Tout cela me révoltait ! Tous ces mensonges, toutes ces stupidités qu'émettait Skeeter, afin d'enfoncer mon père, de lui faire du fric à elle, de cacher les erreurs du Ministère. Toutes ces analyses, plus incroyables les unes que les autres, que les gens croyaient, qui faisait de mon père un homme terrible. Comment osaient-ils ! 

-Miss Black-Wanders, suivez-moi, murmura une voix rauque derrière moi. 

Enragée, je me dégageai et reculai en hurlant : 

-Comment ose-t-elle ! 

Les rires nerveux se turent. Les paris cessèrent. Une incompréhension, plus grande encore, prit place sur leur visage. Mais je ne m'y intéressais pas. Peu m'importait qu'ils ne comprennent rien. _Lui _comprenait. _Lui_, qui avait si bien connu mon père. _Lui_, qui semblait pourtant croire ce que cette harpie disait.

Furieuse, je me détournai, repoussant les élèves postés derrière moi et quittai la Grande Salle en courant. J'entendis quelqu'un me suivre, alors j'accélérai ma course. Puis, brusquement, une main attrapa la mienne, et me força à me retourner. Je dégageai brusquement ma main, et reculai d'un pas, tête baissée.

-Éléonore, regardez-moi, soupira-t-il d'un ton las. 

-Comment peux-tu ? Comment peux-tu croire à tout cela ? Comment _peux-tu ! _murmurai-je simplement à son encontre. 

Il s'approcha, pris mon bras et, d'un ton apaisant, poursuivit :

-Eléonore, s'il te plait, calme-toi. Hurle ou fracasse les murs avant, mais calme-toi. 

Une fois encore, je libérai brusquement mon bras et articulai rageusement: 

-Je ne suis pas la fille de Regulus ! 

Des larmes de fureur perlèrent aux coins de mes yeux, tandis que _son _visage s'affaissait, comme fatigué. 

-Je sais, Eléonore, je sais. 

-Si tu le sais, _pourquoi _ne fais-tu rien ? _Pourquoi _Remus ! 

Il ne répondit pas, détournant simplement le regard. Abattue, des larmes dévalant mes joues, je le repoussai, et partit en courant.

Je les hais _tous._

**POV Remus Lupin**

_Si tu le sais, pourquoi ne fais-tu rien ? _

Cette question, ce cri, cette supplication tournait inlassablement dans mon esprit. Embrouillant mes pensées, monopolisant ma raison, mon cœur, elle me torturait intérieurement, alors que, d'un air absent, je faisais cours aux premières années. D'un œil attentif, sages comme des images, ils m'écoutaient avec cette envie de plaire qui me surprenait toujours autant. Peut-être m'étais-je habitué au fait que les nouveaux devaient être aussi tapageurs, aussi actifs, aussi rebelles que nous, les Maraudeurs, l'étions à notre époque. Triste illusion.

La gorge nouée aux souvenirs de nos frasques légendaires, aux souvenirs de nos multiples retenues, aux souvenirs de tout ce qui faisait de nous les Maraudeurs, amis dont la force des liens ne fut jamais à prouver. Autrefois. A présent…A présent, les Maraudeurs n'étaient plus. Morts, emprisonnés, reclus de la société. Dispersés nous étions. Dans des mondes réels ou dans l'ailleurs. Nous n'étions plus. Les Maraudeurs étaient morts. 

Dire que James pensait que nous serions immortels. Figure de gloire, de beauté, de force, d'humour. Et si certains se commémorent encore notre existence, que sommes-nous devenus aux yeux de tous ? A nos propres yeux ? 

James, décédé. Que pense-t-il des Maraudeurs à présent ? Contemple-t-il le gâchis que nous sommes devenus ? Je ne le souhaite pas. Lui qui croyait tellement en nous. En notre amitié. S'il savait que celui en qui il avait le plus confiance l'avait trahi. Improbable, n'est-ce pas ? Qui eut cru que Sirius les trahirait ? Lily, James…Harry. Harry qu'il disait tant aimer, tant apprécier. Harry qu'il voulait, lors de nos soirées gaies, marier avec sa propre fille. Afin que leurs familles soient réellement liées, pour de vrai. 

Sa propre fille. Éléonore. Merlin, qu'il l'aimait. Toujours à la gâter, toujours à la câliner, toujours à l'embrasser, toujours à la faire voltiger. Éléonore, qui avait ses beaux yeux gris. Éléonore, _sa fille, _et celle de la femme qu'il avait si longtemps, et si fortement aimé. Cette même femme qu'on l'accusait d'avoir tué. 

Ceci était impensable. Incroyable. Impossible. Sirius n'était pas ainsi. Il aimait Evelyn. Il _l'aimait. _Comment aurait-il pu la tuer ? Comment ai-je pu croire qu'il l'avait fait ? Et James ? James, son frère, celui avec qui il n'avait pas besoin de parler pour qu'ils se comprennent. _James. Comment _aurait-il pu le tuer ? Le trahir ? 

Je savais bien que c'était incroyable. Que le Sirius que je connaissais n'aurait jamais fait cela. Que le Sirius que je croyais connaître n'aurait pas trahi ceux qu'il aimait pour Voldemort. Voldemort, et ses idéaux qu'il disait haïr. Il ne pouvait pas avoir autant menti. Il ne pouvait pas être si différent de l'homme que je pensais connaître. C'était impossible. 

Il y'avait une erreur quelque part. Je le savais. Je m'en doutais. Mais je ne voulais pas me l'avouer. Sirius était un criminel et, peu importe ce que mon cœur me criera, il le restera. 

**POV Éléonore **

_Chère Rita Skeeter,_

_Je souhaiterai prendre rendez-vous avec votre humble personne afin d__'éviscérer __de discuter à propos de votre récent article. Il se trouve que j'ai le grand besoin de __vous écartelez __vous communiquer des informations qui feront votre petit succès. _

_Si cette proposition vous intéresse, veuillez me retrouver aux __Trois Balais __lors de la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-lard. Si mes sources sont bonnes, elle devrait avoir lieu fin Octobre._

_Crue- __Amicalement votre,_

_Éléonore Black-Wanders._

XXX

-Tu vas réellement lui envoyer ceci, Ely ? murmura, amusé, George à mes côtés. 

Rageuse, assise près de la cheminée, je fixai la lettre posée sur mes genoux. Après avoir quitté la Grande Salle, je m'étais précipitée vers notre Salle Commune et avait fichu le bazar en y envoyant balader mes affaires partout, puis m'étais assise face au feu et avait réfléchi. 

_Comment tuer Skeeter en étant à Poudlard, et elle à Londres ? Comment lui faire payer son fichu article ?_

Parce que moi, fille de Regulus, c'est du grand n'importe nawak. Skeeter avait un grain. Ce n'était pas possible autrement. Un très gros grain même. Un _immense _grain. Poussant un hurlement de rage, je jetai la lettre au loin, maudissant sa destinatrice. 

-Je. Vais. La. Tuer ! Faire de moi _son _fils ! Je vais l'exterminer. La torturer. L'écarteler. Lui enlever les ongles, un par un, lui découper les yeux, lui…ARGH ! La faire disparaitre de la surface de la Terre ! 

A deux pas de moi, une première année couina, effrayée. Percy me lança un regard mauvais et alla rassurer la jeune fille, lui disant que ça allait passer, que j'étais simplement une grosse idiote qui réagissait plus qu'il ne le fallait, et cætera… 

_Ça se voit que ce n'est pas toi qu'on accuse d'être la fille d'un gros con de Mangemort_ crevé. 

George leva les yeux au ciel et, lentement, articula silencieusement: 

-Tu es timbrée. 

Pour seule réponse, je lui tirai la langue.

XXX

_Chère Éléonore,_

_Sachez que je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide pour faire ma popularité. Votre vie, insignifiante, vos informations, sûrement minimes face à mes propres sources, et tout ce que vous me promettez afin de m'offrir une carrière florissante sont franchement et très sincèrement inintéressants._

_Comme si moi, Rita Skeeter, reporter à la Gazette du Sorcier, avait besoin de vous, petite limace vivant à Poudlard._

_*rires*_

_Rita Skeeter._

XXX

-Oh oh… Planquez-vous ! s'écria Fred dans un éclat de rire.

Respirant profondément, je reposai la lettre sur la table des Gryffondor et, lentement, murmurai :

-Skeeter, douce Skeeter…Allez-vous faire voir. Sincèrement, allez-vous faire mettre par un troupeau d'iguane en Amazonie. Crevez aux côtés de votre plume à papote, seul chose acceptant de vivre en votre compagnie…

-Elle t'entend pas, tu le sais ça, hein Ely ?

-Soyez écartelée par ce foutu journal, que je transformerai en votre plus grand amour rien que pour vous faire souffrir. Soyez maudite, vous et votre génération future, pour autant que vous en ayez une, par le grand Shaman de la Vengeance Vengeresque…

-Non mais, quand elle est comme ça, c'sert à rien de lui parler. Elle n'entend que dalle.

-Je vais vous éventrer, lentement, douloureusement, afin d'apprécier à sa juste valeur l'étranglement d'agonie qui s'échappera de votre gorge. Je vais…

-Pff, comment elle fait ?

-Vous…

-Aucune idée.

-_Tuer._

-Ça y'est, elle a fini.

-Je. La. Déteste, articulai-je calmement en fixant dangereusement George.

Moi. Une petite limace ? J'éclatai d'un grand rire méchant, énervé, horripilé. Le jour où je serais une limace, elle sera la fille d'un grand mage.

-Ou celle d'un Veracrasse.

-Mais non, ça, c'est possible, nuance ! m'exclamai-je en me tournant vers Lee, qui avait évoqué cette hypothèse. Et, d'ailleurs, comment lis-tu dans mes pensées, toi ?

Lee soupira, et leva les yeux au ciel.

-Joli cœur, tu parles à voix haute depuis tout à l'heure.

Ah.

XXX

_Chère Rita Skeeter._

_Je vous emmerde._

_Éléonore B.W._

XXX

Poussant un soupir à m'en fendre l'âme, je rejoignis en courant les jumeaux, déjà engagés dans le couloir. Je me glissai entre les deux, puis rajustai confortablement la bandoulière de ma besace de cours. Fred passa un bras sur mes épaules, et me rapprocha de lui.

-L'évènement Skeeter est passé, chouchou ?

Pour seule réponse, je grognai peu agréablement, et enchainai sur un autre sujet, bien plus réjouissant. Ou pas.

-Quand est-ce qu'on commence les entrainements de Quidditch, déjà ?

-Notre mort est programmée pour début Octobre, répondit d'un ton sinistre George avant de soupirer longuement : J'ai parlé avec Olivier, hier soir.

-Et ? m'enquis-je avec un sourire encourageant.

-Et on a intérêt à gagner, si tu veux tout savoir.

Soupir collectif.

-Dites, les gars, avant de clamser, je veux faire une dernière chose.

-Hm ?

-Vous vous rappelez de notre génialissime idée que nous avions commencée à préparer avant l'épisode « Grosse Cruche » ?

-Oooh, fit George avec un énorme sourire ravi.

-Je croyais que tu souhaitais être sage, ces derniers temps ?

D'un vague geste de la main, je balayai cette question, et poursuivis :

-Prêts à la mettre en marche ?

Sourire collectif.

XXX

Assis au bout de la table des Gryffondor, loin des oreilles indiscrètes, les jumeaux, Lee et moi fixions à la dérobée la table des professeurs.

-Et si Leiky n'a pas réussi à mettre la potion ? marmonna Fred.

Je haussai les épaules, et me servi un verre de jus de citrouille.

-Et si Rogue identifie le liquide avant de l'avoir bu ? grommela George.

Lee soupira, et se servit un bout de tiramisu…

STOP. Attendez. Tiramisu ?

Lentement, ma tête fit une rotation de trente degrés vers le plat du dessert tant aimé. Alors, mon visage perdit toutes ses couleurs.

_Plus de tiramisu ? Merlin !_

Aussitôt, je tournai la tête vers Lee, les yeux brillants d'anticipation, et pointai son dessert. Mon ami, d'abord perdu, finit par comprendre et un léger sourire sadique fleurit sur ses lèvres alors qu'il articulait :

-Non.

-Non ? répétai-je, éberluée.

-Non, conclut-il en enfournant grossièrement une grosse bouchée du dessert.

Stupéfaite, les yeux écarquillés, je fixai Lee, dont le refus semblait l'amuser. Il ne voulait pas me donner son tiramisu. Il ne le _voulait _pas. Et, comment osait-il le manger ainsi, avec si peu de classe et de distinction. Non mais franchement, on parlait de _tiramisu, _là ! Pas de vulgaires _apple pies ! _

-Leeeeeeeee, s'il te plait ! Si tu m'aimes ! m'exclamai-je.

Pour seule réponse, mon ami m'offrit un grand sourire machiavélique. _Salaud ! _

Pourtant, je n'eus pas l'occasion de lui cracher ceci, puisque George tira fortement et brusquement sur ma manche, faisant glisser mon coude, dont la main qui lui était relié maintenait mon menton. Qui s'écroula donc majestueusement dans l'assiette de pudding devant moi.

Respirant profondément, je relevai la tête, l'essuyai d'un calme geste de la main, puis me tournai vers George, hilare aux côtés de mes deux autres amis.

-George, t'es qu'un…

-Chut, Ely ! Tais-toi, et admire ! s'écria-t-il en pointant du doigt la table du corps professoral.

Grommelant, je tournai néanmoins la tête en direction de leur table surélevée et, brusquement, éclatai de rire. Le style de rire incontrôlable, qui vous bousille la gorge et vous fait piquer des yeux. Le style de rire qui horripile toute personne qui en est la victime.

Dans le cas présent, Severus Rogue, professeur de Potions, vêtu de la manière la plus hilarante qui soit, les yeux tueurs, et le tremblement de la main inquiétant.

**XXX**

**Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Des pronostics pour la suite ? Engueulade du siècle ou rien du tout parce que y'a pas de preuves ? :D**

**Des bisous !**

**Julia.**


	8. Quand Olivier est plus dangereux que Rog

**NON ! Vous ne rêvez pas ! Un nouveau chapitre est en ligne, oui vraiment ! Une espèce de cadeau de Noël. :3**

**Je sais pertinemment que cela n'excusera pas mon retard, mais j'espère que vous en profiterez tout de même.**

**Et puis…**

**JOYEUX NOWEEEEEEL !**

**Chapitre 7 :**

**Je peux crever en paix. Ou Pas.**

**Ou**

**Quand Olivier fait autant peur que Rogue **_**himself.**_

_Dans le cas présent, Severus Rogue, professeur de Potions, vêtu de la manière la plus hilarante qui soit, les yeux tueurs, et le tremblement de la main inquiétant_.

Hoquetant de rire, je m'essuyai difficilement les yeux, d'où perlaient quelques larmes. Rogue, le visage rouge de fureur, un immense chapeau lui couvrant les yeux, fort ressemblant à celui de la grand-mère de Neville, balayait dangereusement la salle du regard. On pouvait clairement comprendre la première de ses intentions. Retrouver le coupable, et le torturer des millénaires jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Flippant, moi je vous dis.

Et pourtant, ce sombre présage et pressentiment de mort imminente ne m'inquiétait pas plus que cela. J'avais rendu tous mes devoirs, j'avais envoyé une dernière lettre à Debby, j'avais tué Skeeter mentalement, j'étais entourée de tous mes amis, je pouvais donc mourir en paix. Ah. Non. Je n'avais jamais vu mon père. Je ne pouvais décidemment pas mourir avant de l'avoir, au moins, entraperçu. Et puis, il était libre, à présent. Illégalement, soit. Toujours considéré comme le danger public numéro 1, certes. Mais c'était mon père, et je voulais le voir. Conclusion? Je ne suis pas prête pour mourir. Conséquence? Je me casse. Là. Maintenant. Tout de suite. Avant que Rogue ne tourne la tête vers… Loupé.

Ses yeux noirs perçant se posèrent sur notre groupe, lançant de terribles ondes négatives. La tablée déglutit en cœur et, d'un même mouvement, les jumeaux, Lee et moi étions debout, prêts à quitter la salle.

-On fonce? fit Lee d'une voix presque tremblante. _Presque. _

Nous hochâmes précipitamment la tête et, ramassant promptement nos affaires, quittâmes la Grande Salle à grands pas hâtifs.

-VOUS! s'exclama férocement Rogue -enfin, autant qu'une voix aigue, due au sort, puisse être féroce-.

-COUREZ! s'écria George en même temps.

Alors, en criant comme des fous, nous cavalâmes en dehors de la Grande Salle, aidés par de grands gestes affolés,

-_He's gonna eat us! Ruuuuuuuun! _hurla Lee en poussant tout le monde sur son passage.

Morts de rire, Fred et moi les suivions tant bien que mal, ramassant derrière eux les affaires de cours qui glissaient de leur sac. Nous dévalâmes les grands escaliers, puis nous nous jetâmes à corps perdus dans un passage secret que George nous pointait du doigt.

Nous arrivâmes en grands bruits dans la salle secrète qu'il dévoilait, nous attirant par là des regards courroucés des tableaux exposés. Laissant tomber mon sac par terre, je m'écroulai à ses côtés, et tentai tant bien que mal de reprendre mon souffle.

-_Merlin! _C'était magique!

Trop essoufflée pour renchérir, je ne fis que contempler avec un grand sourire mes amis s'enthousiasmer. Je les trouvais mignons, là, les joues rouges d'excitation, les yeux pétillants d'amusement et les cheveux dans un bazar monstre. Me relevant tant bien que mal, je me plaçai derrière eux et passai une main dans leur touffe de cheveux, tentant de les ordonner légèrement. A peine eu-je effleuré la chevelure de Fred qu'il se dégagea brusquement en s'exclamant :

-Blasphème! Que vous apprêtiez-vous à faire, gente demoiselle? Toucher mes cheveux? Etes-vous sotte? Personne donc ne touche à la belle et éclatante chevelure de Messire Fred!

Je levai les yeux au ciel, tandis qu'un léger sourire moqueur fleurissait sur mes lèvres.

-Comment ? s'outragea-t-il, Est-ce l'ombre d'une moquerie que je vois là, sur votre visage ? Seriez-vous en train de penser intérieurement que je ne suis qu'un gros lourdaud, et que je ferais bien mieux de me taire ?

George grimaça alors que Lee et moi nous nous détournions de Fred et cherchions un moyen de sortir du passage sans retomber sur Rogue. Son frère jumeau s'approcha, et mit sévèrement les mains sur les hanches :

-Fred. Ce n'est pas le moment de déblatérer des inepties, voyons !

Choqué que son frère soit à l'encontre de ses envies, Fred demeura silencieux, la bouche entrouverte durant un instant, avant de se détourner. Il s'exclama d'un ton boudeur :

-Soit ! Laissez-moi dépérir en paix en cet endroit, je ne souhaite plus être des vôtres ! Vous n'avez aucun humour, aucune joie n'émane de vos pores, je suis outré, et bien peu enclin à présent, à continuer d'errer en votre compagnie. Adieu ! fit-il théâtralement en s'éloignant à grands pas.

-Et tu comptes aller où ? m'enquérais-je en souriant. Je fis un grand geste des bras afin de lui montrer la pièce close où nous nous trouvions, et poursuivis : Je ne sais si tu as remarqué, Fred, mais nous sommes coincés dans cette pièce jusqu'à ce qu'on estime que Rogue ait assez dégonflé de fureur.

-En gros, jusqu'à ce que les effets de la transformation s'arrêtent, estima Lee.

-Je rajouterais un quart d'heure, histoire qu'il se défoule sous sa vraie nature sur quelque Poufsouffle. Ensuite, on pourra sortir en paix.

-Sauf qu'on a entrainement de Quidditch, Ely, fit Lee en haussant les épaules d'un air désespéré.

Je pâlis instantanément, suivie des jumeaux.

-Olivier va…Olivier va nous tuer.

-Ça dépend…

En voyant mon sourcil droit s'élever en une courbe suspicieuse, Lee poursuivit rapidement :

-Soyons francs, vous voulez bien ?

On hocha rapidement la tête.

-De qui avez-vous le plus peur ? Rogue ou Olivier ?

Le silence qui suivit fut la seule réponse que Lee eut de nous. Et, au fond, le silence voulait tout dire. Réalisant alors que nous avions plus peur de notre _capitaine_ que _du tyrannique professeur de potions, _nous éclatâmes nerveusement de rire, d'un rire crissant et grinçant qui nous tuèrent les oreilles, ainsi que celles des portraits. N'en pouvant plus, l'un d'eux –un vieil aristocrate à la longue moustache blanche-, s'exclama :

-Taisez-vous ! Taisez-vous et, au nom de Merlin, sortez ! fit-il en s'ouvrant brusquement.

Notre rire s'interrompit, et nous contemplâmes, bouche bée, le passage qui s'offrait à nous.

-Ça atterrit où ? murmurai-je, ébahie.

Ouais, ébahie. Arrêtez avec cet air moqueur ! Vous ne comprenez vraiment pas. Nous venons de faire une découverte sensationnelle ! Miraculeuse ! Merlin ! Un nouveau passage secret ! Un dont même _la Carte des Maraudeurs _n'avait pas connaissance ! Par Morgane, que notre rire soit loué et glorifié !

-Dortoir des garçons de Gryffondor, répondit d'un air las le portrait.

-Sérieusement ? s'exclama aussitôt Fred en tournant brusquement la tête vers son jumeau. Une lueur machiavélique, celle qui illuminait son regard lorsque des idées absurdes se créaient dans son esprit, fit apparition dans ses prunelles, nous faisant- Lee et moi- gémir. Et c'est reparti.

-Très sérieusement. Maintenant, je vous prierais de traverser le passage sous les cinq secondes qui suivront ma phrase, ou sinon, je vous jure que mon fantôme viendra vous botter l'arrière-train !

-Chiche ? rétorquai-je immédiatement, sous l'œil consterné de mes amis.

Le portrait soupira d'un air amusé, tandis qu'un sourire mauvais étirait ses lèvres.

-Ainsi, ce jeu existe encore ?

-Vous voulez dire que vous jouiez à ça ? Tain, ça date ! s'écria spontanément Lee.

J'éclatai de rire, hilarité qui redoubla en voyant l'air bougon du tableau.

-En effet, ça _date, _répéta-t-il du bout des lèvres.

Décidant de ménager pour le moment ce portrait- il nous offrait quand même une sacré échappatoire, là !-, je m'engageai dans le passage secret, suivie des jumeaux et Lee. Le passage se révéla être plutôt large et de bonne hauteur, très accessible, et Fred trépignait d'impatience à l'idée de voir où il débouchait. Il espérait vraiment que le tableau de sortie se trouvait dans leur dortoir, ce qui serait bien plus pratique pour leur futures sorties. Cependant, juste avant de sortir, je m'exclamai :

-Hey, les gars ! Si on sort, là, et que nous ne nous trouvons pas dans votre dortoir, on va apparaitre devant d'autres Gryffondors… Ils auront donc connaissance du passage.

Les sourcils de Fred se froncèrent alors, et il fit :

-Sortilège du Caméléon ?

-Vous l'avez déjà pratiqué ? demandais-je.

-Sur une souris.

Je grimaçai, et m'enquérais :

-Le résultat ?

-Excellent avec les félicitations de McGonagall.

-Impossible, dis-je aussitôt, en éclatant d'un rire moqueur, Vous me mentez. Tant pis pour la discrétion, on sort comme ça.

-La confiance que t'as en nous, c'est affligeant, murmura Fred en s'avançant. Il entrouvrit la porte du passage, et observa avec attention l'extérieur. Puis, brusquement, il la referma.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda immédiatement George.

Pour toute réponse, Fred se mit à hurler de joie, en entamant une espèce de danse de la joie. Je levai les yeux au ciel d'un air désespéré, et entrepris d'ouvrir doucement la porte. Je sursautai en reconnaissant le dortoir des jumeaux et de Lee. Soudainement, la joie de Fred me paraissait bien plus acceptable, quoique toujours autant pitoyable. Toujours est-il qu'un grand sourire ravi éclaira mon visage, et que j'ouvris brutalement, et en grand, la porte du passage, montrant ainsi la bonne surprise à George et Lee. Ce dernier fixa un instant leur lit à baldaquin qu'on pouvait apercevoir, et sa bouche s'entrouvrit de stupéfaction. Plus prompt à réagir, George avait bondit dans la pièce en hurlant :

-WE'RE GONNA ROCK THE PLAAAAAAAACE !

Lee hocha la tête en riant, lorsque son regard se posa sur l'horloge du dortoir. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il palissait dangereusement.

-On va surtout mourir de la main d'Olivier, les amis.

Horrifiés, on tourna tous la tête vers Lee, qui pointa l'horloge. Je pâlis lentement, et murmurai :

-On a cinq minutes de retard… Merlin !

Alors alors ? Sortiront-ils vivants du sermon made in Olivier qui les attends ? Ou finiront-ils dans les profondes limbes des enfers ? Pour une fois, je vous laisse le choix ! C'est à vous de décider ! Et oui, une espèce de cadeau de Noël !

Encore un très joyeux Noël, et de groooooos bisous !

Ju', qui espère poster un nouveau chapitre bientôt.


	9. Quand un retard est fatal ou Quand Ely e

**OMG. Vous ne pouvez pas deviner combien ça a été dur d'écrire ce chapitre. J'espère du coup encore plus qu'il vous plaira, que le déroulement de l'affrontement Ely+trio VS Olivier ne vous décevra pas. **

**Et puis, que dire ? Je m'étais promise de ne pas mettre autant de temps que la dernière fois, je **_**vous **_**avais promis d'être rapide… Et puis, voilà, je débarque, presque trois mois plus tard, avec, encore heureux, un nouveau chapitre. Vous m'en voulez, je suppose ? Beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis, le pire, c'est pas comme si j'écrivais des chapitres de 15 pages pour compenser hein, je vous fais simplement un pitoyable 6 pages. Pff, j'espère vraiment que ça vous plaira et puis, bon, j'ai aucune excuse hein.**

**Et un grand merci, évidemment, à ceux/celles qui ont laissé une 'tite review, à ceux qui lisent encore, et tout :D **

**Hum, sinon, on m'a une ou deux fois parlé de la relation Fred/Ely. Mais, désolée les gens, c'est pas prévu qu'il y ait une relation quelconque entre les deux. Déjà parce que bon, je les vois pas ensemble et ensuite… Ben j'sais pas, j'ai pas prévu qu'il y'ait de romance là-dedans, envie de changer. Désolée u.u**

**Bon, et bien, bonne lecture, je suppose =D **

**Chapitre 8**

**Quand un retard est fatal**

**ou**

**Quand Ely est dégoutée par Olivier**

-On a cinq minutes de retard, on a cinq minutes de retard, on a cinq minutes de retard… répétait d'un air désespéré George en tournant en rond dans la pièce.

Je secouai la tête, les pris par le bras et les poussai en dehors du dortoir.

-Bougez-vous, si j'use de mon pouvoir « choupinette », on a zéro virgule zéro un pourcent de chance que notre retard soit oublié.

-Tu es censée nous rassurer en disant ceci, Ely ? grimaça Fred.

-Au moins, je fais quelque chose, moi ! répliquai-je en tirant la langue.

Lee leva les yeux au ciel et s'engagea dans les escaliers. Je me dépêchai de le suivre, tirant les jumeaux derrière moi. Nous croisâmes Hermione dans la salle commune qui s'exclama, les yeux grands ouverts :

-Vous n'êtes pas encore à l'entrainement ?

Nous grimaçâmes tous ensemble. Si même Granger savait qu'on était en retard, on était vraiment foutus. Je murmurai, tentant de retrouver un peu d'espoir :

-Il a commencé il n'y a que cinq minutes, ce n'est pas si grave…

-Cinq minutes ? Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent plus encore. Je ne veux pas vous déprimer, ou quoique ce soit, mais Olivier a avancé l'heure de votre entrainement, pour revoir un aspect technique… En nous voyant pâlir de manière dangereuse, elle reprit : Mais vous pouvez toujours dire que vous n'étiez pas au courant….Il a décidé ça au dernier instant…

Seulement, Hermione parlait dans le vide, les quatre énergumènes que nous sommes nous étant déjà précipités en dehors de la salle commune. Quelques minutes après, essoufflés comme des bœufs, nous étions dans les vestiaires, nous changeant en vitesse. On attrapa nos balais d'un mouvement brusque et on s'envola en direction du terrain. Il pleuvait dru et cela obscurcissait notre vision. Je vis cependant clairement Olivier qui était en train de crier des directives à Alicia. Quand il nous vit arriver, son regard s'assombrit considérablement et nous déglutîmes. Je m'approchai de lui, volant à sa hauteur :

-Olivier…

Il m'interrompit froidement en s'exclamant :

-Je peux savoir ce que vous faites là ?

Nous nous observâmes, perdus.

-L'entrainement… ?

-Il me semble vous avoir déjà prévenu que tous retards étaient sanctionnés.

Leurs yeux s'agrandirent et je sentis ma gorge se serrer. Derrière moi, les tentatives pour raisonner le capitaine s'élevèrent :

-Olivier tu ne…

-On ne pouvait pas savoir…

-On a besoin d'eux…

-Olivier, tu es sur que…

Toutes contestations furent réduites au silence par la seule force du regard ténébreux que nous lança Dubois. Ce dernier se rapprocha de moi et murmura :

-Avez-vous au moins une excuse valable ?

Je rougis, balbutiai une réponse inintelligible, toussotai et repris finalement :

-Nous voulions échapper à Rogue –tu as bien vu ce qui s'est passé dans la Grande Salle- et on s'est retrouvés dans une pièce étrange, où on a été bloqués, racontai-je brièvement, passant sur les détails.

-Bloqués ? demanda Olivier en haussant les sourcils.

-Oui, bloqués. En fait, on ne peut sortir de la pièce que par un portrait, selon ce qu'on a pu voir. Et le portrait refusait de nous laisser partir… grimaçai-je.

Olivier ferma brièvement les yeux, passa une main dans ses cheveux et souffla :

-C'est l'excuse la plus ridicule qui soit. Ecoute, je sais très bien que le château et ses occupants sont pas mal capricieux, mais là… Pourquoi un portrait refuserait-il de vous laisser partir ? Et puis, que diable avez-vous foutu dans une pièce pendant deux heures pour pouvoir louper le début -la moitié, plutôt- de l'entrainement ? Vous m'avez déjà sorti des excuses incroyables pour que je passe l'éponge sur vos retards, et je l'ai fait. Mais là, ça suffit, les gars. Le match contre Serpentard est imminent, nous ne sommes pas au point, et c'est ma dernière chance de remporter cette fichue coupe. Ça ne veut peut-être rien dire pour vous, mais c'est beaucoup pour moi. Alors si vous ne prêtez que si peu d'attention que cela au Quidditch et à la victoire, préférant mettre au premier plan vos farces douteuses et vos excuses minables, je vous demanderai de quitter ce stade et de remettre vos tenues dans les vestiaires. Immédiatement.

J'écarquillai les yeux et fixai, hagarde, Olivier. Il était on ne peut plus sérieux. J'ouvris la bouche, la refermai aussitôt, l'entrouvris une nouvelle fois puis secouai la tête, dépassée. J'étais à cours de mots, totalement. Olivier ne pouvait être sérieux, c'était impossible. Il n'était pas en train de nous renvoyer, n'est-ce pas ? J'avais mal entendu. A vrai dire, j'avais en effet mal entendu. Il ne nous renvoyait pas directement, mais c'était tout comme. Choisir entre vivre dans les rires et vivre pour la liberté de sentir le vent traverser chaque parcelle de son être ? Comment pouvait-on demander cela à un individu ? Comment ce dernier pouvait-il faire un choix entre deux vies ? Je secouai la tête une nouvelle fois et murmurai :

-Olivier, tu ne comprends pas…

Oui, il ne comprenait pas, absolument pas. Il n'y avait que le Quidditch qui lui importait. Il vivait Quidditch, il dormait Quidditch, il pensait Quidditch. Mais Fred, George, Lee…Moi. Nous n'étions pas comme ça. Evidemment, ce sport était important pour nous, il était un moyen de se défouler, d'être complètement libres et nous-mêmes. Mais ce n'était pas la seule chose qui existait. Les amis, les copains, les copines, les études, les farces, les longues nuits à rire et discuter, toutes ces petites choses-là qui nous rendaient vivants. Et puis, qu'étaient les jumeaux Weasley sans leurs farces phénoménales ? Celles-là même qui donnaient le sourire à tous, qu'ils le veulent ou non. Celles-là même qui donnait une ambition aux Jumeaux, qui leur donnaient un esprit pour vivre, un rêve complet. Olivier ne pouvait leur enlever cela. Il ne pouvait leur demander de choisir. C'était inhumain.

-Je vous laisse une minute pour vous décider, déclara le Capitaine, impassible.

J'avais l'impression que j'allais me mettre à pleurer, là, à des dizaines de mètres d'altitudes, face à tout ce monde, tellement c'était injuste, tellement je lui en voulais. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Je le détestais. Comment pouvait-il, par pur égoïsme –parce que tout ce qu'il voulait, lui, c'était bien évidemment la coupe !- amputer une raison de vivre à un individu ? Et encore, s'il avait une raison plus que valable pour commettre cela ! Mais là ! Des moindres retards, jamais à des matchs ou à des entrainements prioritaires. On avait toujours écouté ses longs discours, ses nombreuses techniques, inlassablement. On avait joué par tout les temps, sans se plaindre, jamais. Et lui… Lui, il nous imposait un choix, un choix horrible ? Je le détestais.

-Je te déteste, pauvre idiot, crachai-je en me détournant brusquement.

Sans un regard pour mes camarades, je fis descendre mon balai et atterrit rapidement au sol. La pluie me tombait dessus, violement, heurtant ma peau, mais je m'en fichai. La douleur que provoquaient la pluie et la grêle n'était rien face à celle qui me meurtrissait le cœur. Je le haïssais, tellement. Pourtant, je savais très bien que le lendemain, je fondrai devant son sourire désolé, que j'étais persuadée qu'il m'offrirait en murmurant son éternel « J'étais sur les nerfs, excuse-moi. » Après tout, c'était Olivier Dubois, capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, alors il fallait toujours l'excuser, passer l'éponge sur ses torts et énervements, même s'il allait jusqu'à nous virer, songeai-je vertement, remonté contre cet idiot. J'entendis des bruits de pas derrière moi, mais ne me retournai pas. Je ne voulais faire face à personne, maintenant, j'étais bien trop emportée dans ma colère, bien trop dégoutée et déçue par Olivier.

**POV Fred Weasley**

Avec stupéfaction, je fixai Eléonore quitter le terrain, rageuse. Je tournai la tête vers George qui semblait tout autant déboussolé que moi. Mon regard se posa ensuite sur Olivier dont les sourcils étaient exagérément haussés. A croire qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle s'en aille. Un sourire presque méchant étira mes lèvres. Olivier ne connaissait pas Ely, il le croyait, il faisait semblant, mais il ne la connaissait pas. Ely a toujours admiré, en quelque sorte, Olivier. Elle l'a toujours apprécié, a toujours aimé l'entendre la surnommer de manière attachante, montrant qu'ils s'entendaient bien. Elle avait un léger faible pour lui, je crois bien. Après tout, Olivier était plutôt pas mal, c'était tout à fait compréhensible. Mais là, je crois bien qu'il a perdu toute l'estime qu'elle avait pour lui. Peut-être qu'elle n'en était pas au point de le haïr, comme elle disait le faire, mais il la dégoutait, c'était certain. Et je devais avouer que je n'en étais pas loin, moi aussi. Ainsi, quand je recroisai les prunelles de mon frère et que je vis la décision dans ses yeux, je n'hésitai pas. Je me détournai, sans un regard pour Olivier et les autres membres de l'équipe, et descendit en piqué rejoindre Eléonore.

J'entendis George, derrière moi, s'exclamer :

-Bonne chance sans nous, les gars.

Je ne pus réprimer un sourire purement moqueur. Ils n'avaient aucune chance de gagner sans batteurs et une poursuiveuse manquante. Olivier voulait affirmer son autorité et montrer qu'il était déterminé. Très bien. A présent, il lui fallait assumer. Et qu'il ne vienne pas, demain, avec son putain de sourire désolé et sa phrase à la con, parce que je ne ferais que les lui recracher dans la gueule.

**POV Eléonore**

Je posai lentement ma tenue sur le banc des vestiaires, le visage fermé. Je n'y croyais toujours pas, mais voilà, c'était le moment. Et, bien qu'étant convaincue que demain, à la première heure, Olivier viendrait s'excuser, je me sentais affreusement mal. Je renonçai de mon plein gré à cette tenue, à cette passion, plus par esprit de contradiction et par dégout de cette proposition que par réelle envie. Je pouvais la reprendre, remonter sur mon balai et rejoindre mes coéquipiers…ex-coéquipiers. Mais c'était au dessus de mes forces, bien trop pour mon orgueil. Je ne pouvais pas. Et puis, surtout, n'étais-je pas censée haïr Olivier ? Comment pouvais-je débarquer comme une fleur, après lui avoir dit ça ? Je ne pouvais pas y retourner. Tant pis pour lui, pour eux, il n'avait pas à nous demander de choisir….Mais avais-je fait le bon choix ?

Je secouai brusquement la tête, soupirai et me détournai sans un bruit, laissant ma tenue sur le banc.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Il n'est pas venu nous parler, ce matin. Il ne nous a pas adressé son petit sourire désolé, celui qui me fait toujours fondre. Il ne s'est pas excusé, il ne nous a pas ressorti une énième fois sa phrase culte. Il ne nous a pas regardés une seule fois.

J'étais persuadée de le connaitre, pourtant. Je pensais tellement que je savais ce qu'il ferait, qu'il était assez prévisible pour moi. Et là, juste quand c'était tout ce à quoi j'aspirai, il ne le faisait pas. Il ne se pliait pas à mes attentes, il les contrait, il faisait tout autrement.

J'hésite à rire, vraiment. Parce que ce moment a tout d'une situation comique. Une fille, persuadée de connaitre son ami par cœur, qui ne jurait que par ça, et qui se retrouve les bras ballants, déboussolée. Trahie, presque.

Et maintenant ? Il ne viendra pas. Il ne s'excusera pas. C'était évident, au final. Je l'ai blessé, en refusant de jouer, en quittant l'équipe.

_Je suis stupide._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-J'ai entendu dire que vous ne faisiez plus parti de l'équipe de Quidditch ? demanda distraitement Lupin, corrigeant des copies devant moi.

Debout, gants aux mains, frottant activement les cages que je n'arrivais décidemment pas à laver, je m'immobilisai cependant en entendant sa question. Ainsi, cette histoire me suivrait même dans mes heures de retenues, où je pensais pouvoir être tranquille avec les cages.

-Il semblerait… murmurai-je froidement, montrant clairement que je n'avais absolument pas envie de dialoguer.

Je repris mon travail, lavant avec ardeur ces foutues cages. Plus vite elles seraient propres, plus vite mes retenues cesseront. C'était du moins ce que m'avait annoncé Lupin. J'avais pourtant le sentiment que les cages étaient plus sales à chaque fois que je venais, comme s'il faisait exprès pour me garder le plus longtemps possible. C'était étrange, je ne comprenais pas et, à vrai dire, je n'en avais rien à faire. Je n'avais plus d'entrainement de Quidditch et, donc, tous mes après-midis de libre, que je préférai passer en retenues qu'à me ressasser sans arrêt la scène et l'histoire.

Le professeur Lupin garda le silence un instant puis le frottement de sa plume sur les parchemins cessa et il reprit :

-Ça ne vous fait rien ?

Je frémis. Cessais complètement de travailler et me tournai, le regard noir, vers Lupin.

-Supposez que, pendant trois ans, votre foutue malédiction disparaisse. –Lupin frissonna longuement, les yeux brillants à cette supposition.- Supposez ensuite que, du jour au lendemain, après trois ans de répit, de bonheur, de plaisance totale, vous vous retrouviez loup-garou à nouveau. –Son regard se ternit et arbora un air compatissant.- Voilà ce que ça fait.

-Pourquoi être partie, alors ?

-La fierté, je suppose. L'orgueil. L'envie de casser Olivier, persuadé qu'il n'y avait que le Quidditch dans nos vies et que jamais, au grand jamais, nous viendrais l'idée de nous retirer. Ma voix se brisa et je murmurai : La stupidité, tout simplement, professeur.

Il demeura silencieux, ne fit aucune remarque compatissante, et je l'en remerciais intérieurement. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tout cela puisse avoir autant d'impact sur moi. A vrai dire, je n'avais jamais considéré le Quidditch autrement qu'une bonne partie de plaisir et, maintenant qu'il m'était enlevé, je me rendais compte que c'était bien plus que cela.

C'est con, hein. J'aurais peut-être du m'en rendre compte plus tôt.

J'espère simplement que Olivier aura moins de fierté que moi et qu'il viendra nous redemander d'intégrer l'équipe… Je peux toujours rêver, n'est-ce pas ?

**Je ne vous dis pas à bientôt, hein u.u**


	10. BONUS

_**Les gens ! Pour vous faire patienter, voici le premier morceau du bonus que je vous avais promis depuis un bail ( depuis la fic d'Evy !). **_

_**Bonne lecture, je vous aime !**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pour s-damon-s, que je remercie infiniment pour tout ce qu'elle a fait afin d'améliorer ma fiction (celle sur Evy). Je lui dois tant !<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cry, PART I<strong>_

Chère Déborah,

Je suis un salaud, je le sais, et je l'assume. Mais je ne peux pas te faire vivre ça. Tu as vu comme moi le nouveau décret du ministère et tu comprends donc les dangers que ça entraine.

S'il te plait, ne prend pas cette mine scandalisée. Nous savons tout deux que mon statut est plus dangereux que le problème lui-même. Mais tu as trop souffert et je ne veux pas être celui qui t'apportera de souffrance supplémentaire.

Je sais pourtant que, là, c'est moi qui te détruis le plus.

Je t'abandonne n'est-ce pas ? Avec une gosse en plus. Je suis un monstre. Mais ça, nous le savions déjà. Et nous savions également que nous, ça n'était pas fait pour durer. Nous avons abusé de la gentillesse et de la grâce de Merlin pendant trop longtemps. Il fallait bien que ça s'arrête un jour.

Tu vois, je parle de ça avec un tel détachement…Mais si tu savais combien j'ai mal, si tu savais à quel point je souhaite déchirer cette lettre et courir t'embrasser alors qu'Eléonore t'éclabousse de l'eau de son bain.

Eléonore… On aurait pu l'élever comme notre propre fille. Je suis persuadé que Sirius et Evelyn en auraient été ravis. Mais maintenant, je me fous de ce que peut vouloir Sirius. Ce _traitre. _

Tu te demandes où est passé mon amitié, ma fidélité, nos dix années de confiance ?

Sirius l'a pulvérisée le jour où il s'en est pris à James, à Lily et à Peter…

Tu arrives à y croire, toi ? Ça parait tellement impossible. Pourtant, les témoignages et les preuves sont multiples…

Debby, je me sens vide. James n'est plu. Lily n'est plu. Sirius n'est plu. Peter n'est plu. Dans quelques minutes, il n'y aura également plus de nous. Je ne suis plus rien sans vous.

Je me demande si je ne devrai pas simplement quitter cette terre. Je suis inutile, dangereux, monstrueux. Debby, comment as-tu fais pour m'aimer ?

Toi, qui es si intelligente, si forte, si étincelante. Toi, dont les sourires, rares, valent tous les coffres de Gringotts. Toi que j'ai aimé pendant tant d'années, en bernant Merlin.

Toi, Déborah Sharia Lorenza. Comment as-tu fais pour aimer un lâche comme moi ? Comment as-tu fais pour toucher quelqu'un de monstrueux comme moi ?

Déborah, excuse-moi.

Tu mériterais mille fois mieux que moi, mais, dans mon égoïsme, je t'ai demandée pour moi. J'ai honteusement profité de la clémence de Merlin, moi, lycanthrope monstrueux.

Et toujours avec ce même égoïsme, je t'abandonne, seule, avec une gosse.

Je me dégoute Déborah. Et je m'excuse, infiniment.

Mais je t'aime. _Tellement._

Remus Lupin.

XXX

Remus,

Cela fait des années que nous ne nous sommes plus parlé… Peut-être même m'as-tu oublié. Mais toi, tu es tatoué dans mon esprit. Tu dois à présent l'assumer.

J'ai entendu parler de ton retour en Angleterre par le biais d'Eléonore. A ce qu'il parait, tu es professeur de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal. Sirius et James seraient ravis, tu enseignes leur matière préférée. D'après Eléonore, tu es un professeur excellent. Tant mieux ! Je désespérai qu'ils reçoivent un jour un vrai cours de Défenses. L'année dernière, ils ont eut Lockhart ! Tu te rends compte ? Le crétin de Poufsouffle de notre année là ! Albus ne serait pas venu me prévenir que je leur aurais fait une crise….

Dis-moi, est-ce que les Serpentards sont toujours aussi idiots ? Je l'aurais bien demandé à Eléonore mais elle dispose d'un avis bien trop subjectif, même si elle s'entend assez bien avec son cousin, un certain Drago Malefoy. Il est dans son année et serait le fils de Lucius et Narcissa.

En parlant des sœurs Black, sais-tu ce qu'il est advenu d'Andromeda ? C'était de loin ma préférée des trois et je m'interroge à son sujet.

Mais laissons maintenant les banalités de côté et passons aux choses sérieuses.

Je ne reviendrai pas sur ta lettre datant de douze ans. Je te dirais simplement que tu es un idiot fini et qu'Eléonore pense la même chose. Elle te dit également de faire attention à une certaine Hermione Granger, avec qui elle reste souvent, qui se doute de quelque chose concernant ton « cas particulier ».

Pour répondre à la question que tu te poses certainement, oui, Eléonore est au courant. De toute manière, avec le concentré du QI de Sirius et d'Evelyn, c'était obligé qu'elle comprenne.

Eléonore t'admire, d'une part parce que tu supportes ton état depuis si longtemps mais, qu'en plus, tu parviens à rester humain. (Elle a entendu parler de Greyback.) Sache aussi qu'elle te hait. Tout d'abord, tu ne crois pas en ton meilleur ami, en son père. Chose qu'elle abhorre plus que tout. Ensuite, tu t'es cassé avec une excuse minable. Sur ce point là, je ne peux que l'approuver.

Concernant Sirius…

Tu as surement lu qu'il s'est évadé. Ely est aux anges, elle ne jure que par lui. Elle donnerait tout pour le voir. Je dois l'avouer, j'en souhaite autant également.

Parce que, quoiqu'en pense la communauté sorcière, Sirius n'est pas coupable. Et Peter est un salaud, non pas un martyr méritant un second ordre de merlin à titre _posthume. _Je ne t'en dirai pas plus. Retiens seulement qu'en étant animagus, ils ont fait plus de connerie que d'avoir seulement désobéis à Albus.

Je te laisse cogiter là-dessus. Excuse-moi encore pour cette lettre à la banalité pathétique.

Je t'embrasse,

Déborah.

PS : Je pense toujours à toi, tout le temps. Tu me manques plus que tout. Mais les lettres dégoulinantes de regrets et de mélodramatique, ça n'est pas mon truc.

XXX

Déborah,

Effectivement, cela fait des années qu'on ne s'est pas parlé. Je vais paraitre fleur-bleu mais, une fois dans sa vie, ça ne tue pas :

Tu m'as manqué plus que de raison Déborah. Et si je ne suis pas revenu plus tôt, c'est parce que je doutais de pouvoir rentrer à Londres sans revenir vers toi…

Eléonore est une enfant formidable. Je ne mentirai pas en affirmant que l'as admirablement éduquée et préparée à Poudlard. Elle est même tellement douée qu'elle s'attire les grâces, à contrecœur, il faut l'avouer, de Severus. Un exploit !

J'ai entendu parler du jeune Malefoy. Imbu, prétentieux, moqueur, arrogant, narquois… Un vrai Malefoy en somme. Je pense qu'il ne m'apprécie pas. Et, même si je me dois d'être objectif, ce sentiment est réciproque.

Concernant les Serpentards en général… Je me fais le plus neutre possible mais, il faut l'avouer, leur mentalité et comportement n'a pas évolué d'une noise. Toujours aussi racistes, froids et moqueurs, si ce n'est pas plus qu'avant. D'ailleurs, te rappelles-tu de tes anciennes colocataires ? Je crois avoir leur progéniture en cours.

Quand je suis arrivé, je me suis retrouvé dans le compartiment d'Harry et d'Eléonore. C'était assez… brutal, choquant ? Bouleversant peut-être. Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne pense pas me tromper en affirmant que leur relation est semblable à celle de Sirius et d'Evy à leur âge. C'est assez amusant à voir. En parlant de Sirius… Il serait fier d'Éléonore, d'un point de vue maraudeurien. Tu as surement entendu parler des frères Weasley ? Éléonore est constamment avec eux, réalisant des farces digne de nous, et mieux encore !

Concernant Andromeda, je ne pense pas pouvoir t'éclairer énormément. Je sais simplement qu'elle a épousé Ted Tonks et que leur fille, une certaine Nymphadora, fait des études d'Auror.

Sinon… J'avais évidemment remarqué qu'Éléonore était au courant de mon « cas ». Je pense, finalement, que c'est bien mieux ainsi. Elle m'a fait les gros yeux durant le cours sur les épouvantards et est venue me parler à la fin de ce dernier. J'ai subi un sermon _made in Black-Wanders. _Et je jure que plus jamais je ne la contrarierai !

Sur cette légère touche d'humour pathétique, je souhaite en revenir à Sirius.

Tu as surement lu l'article publié par la gazette de ce matin ? Éléonore était à deux doigts de faire un scandale. Accuser Sirius d'avoir tué Evy et faire d'Éléonore la fille de Regulus est mémorablement insensé.

Je commence d'ailleurs à douter de l'implication de Sirius dans le meurtre de…de Lily et James. Le fait qu'il est tué de sang-froid treize personnes, dont Evelyn, sonne impossible. En douze ans, j'ai eu le temps de considérer la chose. Et puis, Evelyn était tout pour lui. Il ne pouvait tout bonnement pas la tuer.

Je me sens mal d'avoir pu croire qu'il était impliqué. Après, il a très bien pu tuer Peter qui, dans la panique, a lancé des sortilèges à tout va, tuant ainsi des innocents…

Oui, je sais que ça n'est pas plausible. Ça fait douze ans que je me dis ça. Mais… tout semble contre Sirius. On ne peut pas dire le contraire… Et, au final, on ne peut pas éclairer l'affaire sans savoir _qui _était le véritable Gardien du Secret.

Je suis néanmoins content qu'Éléonore aime et admire autant son père. Je me doutais que tu lui raconterais des choses sur lui mais… Éléonore aurait très bien pu penser que tu lui mentais pour préserver une image parfaite de son père et croire aux dires des autres. D'ailleurs, je crois qu'Harry n'était même pas au courant de son existence. J'apitoie Sirius, qui aimait tant Harry. Moins qu'Evy, il y va de soi.

Tes indices me font énormément réfléchir. J'ai quelques idées, bien qu'aucunes ne soient vraisemblable. Pourquoi ? Parce que Peter est _mort. _

Concernant notre histoire… Seulement un crétin fini ? Tu baisses Déborah ! Douze ans sans des Maraudeurs harassant à insulter t'ont ternie.

Plus sérieusement…Je suis désolé. Tellement désolé. Je m'en veux tu sais ? J'aurai aimé n'avoir jamais pris peur, avoir cru en moi. En nous. Je suis un con. Mais… Je t'aime. Encore. Toujours. _Merlin me maudit. _

Remus Lupin.

* * *

><p>A suiiiivre.<p>

J'ai bientôt fini le chapitre 9, les gens *_*


	11. A la douche !

J'ai changé le résumé ! Vous en pensez quoi ? o/  
>Sinon et bah...Non, vous rêvez pas, c'est VRAIMENT le neuvième chapitre, héhé. Adulez-moi ! \o

Non sans blague, je suis soulagée d'avoir écrit ce chapitre, on avance dans la trame, au moins un peu, et je l'ai écrit en quelques heures à peine, ça fait du bien au moral _

J'espère que vous aimerez ! Bonne lecture ! Et un énorme merci pour vos reviews, vos ajouts aux favoris, tout cela. J'ai pas répondu aux reviews depuis… Pfiouuuuu ! Longtemps ! mais promis je m'y remets dès ce chapitre ! J'le jure \o/

Bonne lectuuuuuuuuuure !

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Le professeur Lupin est absent. Rogue le remplace. C'est une dictature, je hais ses cours. Bon dieu, il revient quand le Lupin ?

…Mon dieu, je ne viens quand même pas de demander à ce que LUPIN revienne ? Tuez-moi !

-.-.-.-

Rogue est vraiment un imbécile. Ses cours, c'est du n'importe quoi. Je ne le supporte plus.

Et ouais, j'en ai rien à fiche que ça ne changera strictement rien à rien que vous ayez mon avis intimement personnel.

Mais, sérieusement, c'est quoi ces devoirs à la con qu'il nous donne ! EXPLOITATIOOOON !

-.-.-.-.-

Oh. Je sais pourquoi le professeur Lupin est absent. Que suis-je bête ! Comment n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ! Aaaah, je me désole parfois ! Encore heureux, Dean s'est exclamé il y a peu que c'était la pleine lune bientôt ! Je me demande si je peux faire quelque chose pour Remus ? Peut-être que Debby sait… Il faudra que je lui envoie une lettre.

Si j'oublie pas.

-.-.-.-

Ça fait deux semaines. Deux semaines que je ne joue plus, deux semaines que j'ai abandonné l'équipe. Abandonné. Les regrets sont cuisants, j'ai un gout amer en bouche. Dire que j'ai commis cet acte plus que stupide par simple fierté ! Et tout ça à cause d'un retard ! Je suis juste tellement dégoutée. Et, comme si je n'étais pas assez déprimée, le professeur McGonagall même était venue me parler, déplorant mon manque de professionnalisme, mon égo incroyable, me demandant de me calmer et de réintégrer de ce pas l'équipe. Une occasion en or, n'est-ce pas ? Et qui avait été assez idiot pour refuser l'offre, en déclarant qu'il n'avait pas quitté l'équipe mais qu'on l'avait viré ? C'est Elyyyy !

Assise sur le lit de Fred et George, me prenant la tête dans les mains, je commençai à la balancer en arrière, jurant contre ma personne, ma stupidité, au point d'en avoir mal au crâne. Lee arriva sur ces entrefaites, et ses sourcils se haussèrent exagérément.

-Tu es certaine d'aller bien, Eléonore ?

Je levai les yeux vers lui et glapis en me rendant compte que des larmes glissaient sur mes joues. Bordel, des larmes ! Je secouai la tête, refusant d'admettre la vérité. Pourquoi diable pleurai-je, moi ? Je n'étais tout de même pas devenue une petite Poufsouffle ! Reprends-toi, par Godric, reprends-toi ! Que dirais ton père s'il te voyait ! Dépitée par mon propre comportement, je finis néanmoins par m'abandonner dans les bras de Lee, qui me berça en murmurant des paroles rassurantes. Je souris faiblement, tandis que mes larmes devenaient sanglots déchirant ma gorge et que le métis grimaçait, s'exclamant :

-Tu ne peux pas pleurer en silence, mon petit cœur ?

Je reniflai peu gracieusement, secouai la tête mais tentai tout de même de contrôler mes pleurs.

-Je suis ridicule.

Lee se tut, me regardant avec un petit sourire en coin et je rougis brusquement, m'énervant :

-Là, tu es supposé me dire que, non, du tout. Même que je suis juste adorable, que c'est mignon de me voir dans cet état-là, que ça fait du bien de voir que tu te relâches un peu et…

-Mais pourquoi devrais-je te dire tout cela si tu te le dis toi-même ? m'interrompit-il, le même sourire scotché au visage.

Ma bouche s'ouvrit alors que j'écarquillai les yeux, outrée :

-Maiiiiis ! En tant qu'ami, c'est de ton devoir de me dire tout cela, peu importe que je me le sois dis avant ou non ! Et je ne suis pas schizophrène, ou je ne sais quoi, je n'ai pas plusieurs moi qui se parlent !  
>-Encore heureux, tu es déjà tellement de chose, manquerait plus que tu déglingues psychiquement, grogna George en entrant dans la salle.<p>

Je me tournai vers lui, levai les yeux au ciel, puis décidai de passer outre. Remarquant sa mauvaise mine, et notant enfin le fait qu'il est parlé en grognant, je quittai le lit et m'approchai, soucieuse :

-Que se passe-t-il, Georgie ?

M'offrant un beau regard noir pour le surnom, il haussa néanmoins un sourcil et demanda :

-Tu me demandes vraiment ce que j'ai ?

Mes sourcils se froncèrent et je répliquai :

-Et bien, oui, pourquoi ? C'est normal que je te demande cela.

George tourna la tête vers Lee, éberlué et s'exclama :

-Mais pourquoi tu pleurais, si tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai ?

Bien que ne voyant aucunement le rapport, je répondis, comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente qui soit :

-Le Quidditch me manque ! J'ai simplement craqué. Tandis que toi, ça fait une semaine et tu ne... Je m'interrompis brutalement et pâli instantanément. Une semaine... Oh par Godric, par ses chaussettes, son slip et son heaume ! Le match ! Oh non, ne me dites pas que le match est vraiment aujourd'hui et qu'on n'est _vraiment_ pas en train de jouer !

Un silence pesant suivi mes demandes et je gémis brusquement, avant de me redresser :

-Allons-y !

-Jouer ? demanda George en haussant suspicieusement les épaules.

-Évidemment que non, tu te doutes bien qu'Olivier ne nous prendra jamais en cours de jeu, technique, tout ça !

-Eh bah, quand on arrive au score scandaleusement bas de 30-250 pour Poufsouffle, je crois qu'il accepterait n'importe qui pour remplacer les idiots qu'il a pris.

-30 ? 30 ? TRENTE ? CONTRE POUFSOUFFLE ? criai-je en devenant pâle comme la mort, ma voix allant jusqu'à la plus aigues des octaves.

-Oui, trente, répéta sombrement George.

Je passai nerveusement une main dans mes cheveux, observai quelques secondes mes amis puis sortis de leur chambre vers mon dortoir. Je pris à la hâte mon balai, enfilai un bas plus convenable et, appelant George et Lee d'un cri, quittai la salle commune. Sans prêter attention à la règle du "Ne pas courir dans les couloirs", je sprintai dans le corridor, mes amis à la suite.

-Où est Fred ? criai-je en dérapant brusquement à cause de la pluie, me rattrapant de justesse, presque arrivée à destination.

-Là-bas, murmura Lee en pointant un Fred désespéré, allé chercher un balai à la réserve.

-Mon dieu, le match doit être vraiment... Je me tus subitement et repris ma course, accélérant.

C'est essoufflée, haletante, trempée, que j'arrivais au terrain de Quidditch. Je me précipitai vers McGonagall, à renfort de nombreux coup de coudes, qui, en me voyant, lança une prière à Merlin.

-Allez, allez, ne me demandez pas, mais par Godric Gryffondor, JOUEZ !

Sans plus attendre, j'enfourchai mon balai et attirai le regard d'Olivier d'un cri. Ce dernier, translucide, voyait les balles s'enchaîner, sans même réagir. En me voyant arriver, ses yeux se mirent à briller et il reprit des couleurs. D'un sourire, je m'excusai rapidement, puis fis un geste de la main vers les gradins qui se mirent à hurler bruyamment et dont sortirent Fred et George. Je souris à la foule puis me mis à faire quelques loopings, me réhabituant avec un plaisir non feint au contact du vent sur ma peau. Le professeur Bibine, qui avait levé le match le temps de l'échange, appelons-le ainsi, nous rappela à l'ordre et siffla brusquement. Je m'élevai dans les airs, offris un clin d'œil convaincu à mes coéquipières et hurlai des encouragements à Olivier et Harry, qui souriaient maintenant largement.

Je crois que ce n'est pas que le sport qui m'avait manquée, songeai-je en attrapant habilement la passe d'Alicia. Je la lançai à Angelina, fonçai, et elle me la redonna rapidement, me permettant de tirer en virant sur la gauche. J'eus un cri de victoire, levant le poing au ciel et les tribunes Rouge et Or ne laissèrent pas passer l'occasion pour témoigner de leur bonheur et soutien. L'estrade se mit à trembler, bousculer par leur frappement de pied, par leurs cris, leurs sauts, leurs joies, et je me mis à rire. Galvanisée, j'enchaînai avec mes coéquipières but sur but. Ce que j'aime, vraiment, c'est l'ambiance, c'est l'équipe, c'est la puissance. C'est nos liens, à tous, joueurs, qui font que j'aime tant ce sport.

Arrivé à 300-290, ayant marqué près de 6 buts, je levai les yeux vers Harry et sifflai bruyamment. Sans me regarder, je le vis hocher la tête et plisser des yeux. Je souris puis me concentrai sur le jeu. Je croisai néanmoins le regard de Fred qui arborait un énorme sourire ravi, tapant sur les cognards avec une joie démesurée. J'éclatai de rire et l'excitation qui m'avait quittée, remplacée par l'épuisement, revint, et j'interceptais brusquement une passe, tandis qu'Alicia et Angelina se mettaient en position. Nous filâmes, rapidement, les Poufsouffles ne nous ayant pas vu venir et marquâmes, faisant réagir les tribunes. Ces dernières ne se calmèrent néanmoins pas, hurlant de plus en plus fort, et je compris que les attrapeurs étaient lancés.

-Bon les filles, c'est maintenant ou jamais, on a quelques instants pour enchainer le plus de buts possible !

Aussi, Alicia se lança brusquement et Angelina la suivit de près tandis que je fonçais vers les buts, prête à attraper les passes. Malheureusement, un des poursuiveurs de Poufsouffle intercepta le souaffle mais il se passa peu de temps avant que nous ne puissions la rattraper. Malgré le temps horrible, la pluie, le vent, le brouillard et même l'ombre qui pesait sur le terrain, nous arrivions à marquer, à jouer, à _gagner_.

Puis, brusquement, la foule hurla et un long sifflement résonna tandis que le commentateur braillait :

-POTTER TOMBE DE SON BALAI ! IL TOMBE DE PLUSIEURS METRE DE HAUT !

Je m'immobilisai, comme tout le terrain, tous les joueurs, tous les supporters. Ma tête se tourna vers Harry, qui dégringolait à travers les nuages, complètement inconscient. Et Diggory, qui ne voyait rien à cause du temps, qui était trop haut, qui continuait à se lancer vers le vif ! Et Harry ! Nom de nom ! HARRY ! Mon mutisme disparaissant brutalement, je hurlai de toute mon âme, me baissant sur mon balai pour le faire avancer vers Harry. _Pourvu que j'y arrive, pourvu que j'y arrive ! _Je tendis le bras, tentai de rattraper Harry par le col mais le manquai de peu et glissai, maitrisant difficilement mon balai. Je hurlai de frustration, des larmes plein les yeux, et observai, impuissante, Harry continuer sa chute vers le sol. Puis, brusquement, Dumbledore apparut, les yeux brillants de colère, et lança un sortilège d'une voix tonnante, interrompant la chute d'Harry à quelques centimètres du sol. Mes yeux se fermèrent de soulagement, tandis que je descendais, rassurée. Pourtant, quand en rouvrant les yeux et en touchant la terre ferme je vis le professeur Dumbledore lever se précipiter vers Potter, toujours au sol, toute ma peur revint et je me précipitai, larmes de nouveaux aux yeux.

-HARRY ! HARRY! HARRY RÉPONDS ESPECE D'IDIOT!

Fred m'attrapa brutalement par la taille et m'empêcha de m'avancer, mettant en vigueur les ordres de Dumbledore, pour la première fois de son existence, peut-être. Je réprimai un sanglot et me blotti dans ses bras :

-Fred, dis-moi qu'il va bien, s'il te plait, dis-moi qu'il va bien…

Il demeura silencieux mais raffermit sa prise sur mes épaules. Je me raidis puis entendis quelqu'un atterrir lourdement derrière moi. Je me tournai, me dégageant de l'étreinte de Fred, et fixai le nouveau venu. Cédric Diggory, tenant fièrement le vif d'or à la main. Je le regardai, fixement, et il grimaça :

-Quoi ? Désolé que vous ayez perdu… Mais c'est le jeu !

-Pauvre idiot ! Je m'en tape d'avoir perdu, Harry est peut-être en train de crever ! m'exclamai-je, révoltée, en pointant le corps d'Harry au sol.

Le regard de Cédric se posa sur son adversaire. Il écarquilla les yeux et ses mains s'ouvrirent sur le coup, libérant le vif d'or qui s'échappa. Il fut rattrapé aussitôt par le professeur Bibine qui murmura placidement :

-Poufsouffle gagne le match.

Je tournai la tête vers elle, horrifiée, et m'exclamai :

-Mais c'est injuste ! Notre attrapeur a été affaibli par des Détraqueurs ! DES DÉTRAQUEURS ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça !

Toute l'équipe s'était réunie derrière moi et m'observait en silence mener un combat que nous savions vain. Ecœurée, je m'énervai et criai :

-Aidez-moi, vous autre ! C'est injuste ! Vous n'avez pas le droit !

-Mademoiselle Wanders, je vous prierai de vous calmer. Le vif d'or a été attrapé, leur victoire est indiscutable !

-Mais…

-On ne pourrait pas rejouer le match ? C'est…c'est juste déshonorant, presque, d'avoir gagné le match parce que l'attrapeur adverse est hors-jeu. On ne peut pas le rejouer ?

-Oui, on peut pas le rejouer ? redemandai-je, en désespoir de cause.

-On ne peut pas, non, ils ont gagné, c'est indiscutable, clama une voix derrière mon dos.

Je me tournai, stupéfaite, et mon étonnement redoubla en voyant que c'était Dubois même qui concédait cela.

-Mais Olivier … !

-Non Ely. Ils ont gagné. On va se doucher, maintenant, les gars. On ira à l'infirmerie après, Pomfresh va gueuler sinon.

-Mais…

-Ely, ça suffit, répliqua-t-il sèchement.

Je me tus, l'observai fixement et soupirai.

-Très bien. Allons-y.

Je me détournai sèchement, pris la main de Fred, mais fus interrompue dans mon mouvement par la bouille de Drago. Je lui fis un sourire crispé et, faisant signe aux autres d'y aller, m'exclamai :

-Mon coeuuur ! Comment vas-tu ?

Ses lèvres se pincèrent et il murmura :

-Combien de fois vais-je te dire de ne pas être aussi familière ?

J'éclatai de rire et serrai Drago dans ses bras. Ce dernier se raidit brusquement et recula :

-Exagère pas, enfin !

-Rohlalala, pauvre chouuu ! m'exclamai-je en riant. Puis, plus sérieusement, ou pas, je murmurai : En tout cas, le câlin, ça fait 50 mornilles !

-Je ne comprendrai jamais comment tu as fini à Gryffondor, déclara-t-il pour seule réponse, hochant péniblement la tête.

Je souris et répondis :

-C'est que t'es vraiment débile !

-On aurait pu sortir ensemble ! ajouta-t-il avec un énorme sourire, comprenant qu'il ne fallait pas insister.

-Non merci ! répliquai-je aussitôt.

Il grogna, me tira la langue puis murmura :

-Tu vas bien, sinon ? J'imagine que tu dois être dégoutée…

Je secouai la tête, hargneuse, et répliquai :

-Évidemment. Et, putain, je vais casser la gueule à Potter. Quelle idée de s'écrouler comme une midinette en plein match !

Drago eut un sourire arrogant et répliqua :

-C'est vraiment une chochotte. Ooooh, un détraqueur, je me meuuuurs !

-Ouais bon, Drago, ça va aller… marmonnai-je, toujours pas remise de notre défaite.

Il sourit et poursuivit :

-En tout cas, tes « Harry » ont bien résonné dans tout le terrain. Tu ne pourras plus jamais faire genre que tu ne t'intéresse pas à Potter, ou autre.

Je demeurai un instant silencieuse, stupéfaite. Comment avais-je pu oublier ça ? Ma non-réputation était fichue. Si je suis amie avec les jumeaux, Lee, Potter et les deux autres, bam bam, I'm gonna die. Des fois, leurs fans sont justes trop chiantes. Simplement quand elles sont pas marrantes. Genre dans ces cas-là. Enfin, en parlant de Potter. Blessé. Détraqueur. Je pâli et m'écriai :

-Je dois aller le voir à l'infirmerie !

-Tu es en train de me quitter pour Potter ? riposta-t-il, faussement colérique.

-Oh, pauvre petit cœur, ça fait mal de se faire larguer, hein ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel, m'embrassa délicatement la joue et murmura :

-Prends soin de toi… Tu auras besoin de toutes tes forces pour notre match, sale Gryffondor.

- Tu crèveras sur place, 'spèce de Serpentard !

C'est, très sincèrement, l'injure la plus intellectuelle qui m'ait jamais été donnée de pouvoir lancer. Je me détournai, après un dernier clin d'œil, et courus vers l'infirmerie, me ramassant plusieurs fois lamentablement dans la boue. Pomfresh allait faire un scandale !

-.-.-.-

-Harry est là ? beuglai-je en entrant dans l'infirmerie. Des regards rougis se tournèrent vers moi et je sursautai en voyant l'équipe presque au complet. Gniiiiih, pourquoi vous êtes tous là ? Vous ne deviez pas aller vous doucher ?

-On voulait vérifier qu'Harry est bien vivant… murmura Alicia, la voix enrouée.

Je m'approchai, l'inquiétude montant :

-Et la réponse est… ?

-Plus pour longtemps.

Je perdis toute couleur et m'approchai furieusement, poussant mes camarades pour voir le lit, en m'écriant :

-Comment ça plus pour longtemps !

C'est un Potter, blafard, les yeux désespérés qui m'accueillit. Je le pris par les épaules, sans tenir compte de ses couinements de douleur, très peu virils, et m'exclamai :

-COMMENT CA PLUS POUR LONGTEMPS ?

Harry gémit un « moins fort, pitié », mais je demeurai insensible et continuai de hurler, franchement apeurée. Ce n'est que quelques instants plus tard, en réalisant que Fred et George étaient écroulés de rire par terre, que je compris que l'on s'était fichu de moi. Je fis un pas en arrière, craquant dangereusement des doigts, mais Harry m'interrompit en disant :

-Non non, je suis vraiment foutue. Dubois va me saccager. Me piétiner. Me haïr. Me tuer. M'éviscérer. Punaise, s'il reste un seul de mes boyaux en un format convenable je pourrai m'estimer chanceux, geignit-il en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

Sans réfléchir, je répliquai :

-Tu ne pourras rien estimer du tout, tu seras mort.

Les couinements de Harry s'accentuèrent et je levai les yeux au ciel, avant de m'enquérir :

-D'ailleurs, où est Dubois ?

_-Toujours à la douche, répondit Fred. Je crois bien qu'il essaye de se noyer._

-.-.-.-

-Olivier ?

Je fis quelque pas dans les vestiaires, franchement inquiète.

-Olivier ? demandai-je à nouveau, plus fort cette fois.

Finalement, un grognement peu amical me répondit, et je soupira de soulagement.

-Dubois, bouge-toi là.

-Dégage.

-Olivier, viens. Tu es pitoyable à vouloir te noyer dans ta douche.

-Surement pas autant que nos résultats.

Un silence sans équivoque flotta un instant dans les airs et Dubois finit par sortir de sa cachette, vêtu d'un simple short. Je soupirai, m'approchai, et lui tendis une serviette afin qu'il essuie ses cheveux, dégoulinant.

-Écoute, je sais que tu dois être horriblement déçu…

Il grimaça allègrement et je souris doucement.

-Mais nous le sommes tout autant que toi, Olivier. Tu aurais vu Harry, à l'infirmerie ! Le pauvre, il aurait pu se suicider de honte, tu sais ? Tu te rends compte à quel point c'est dur pour nous ? D'avoir tout gérer pendant le match et de voir tout s'écrouler en quelque seconde ? C'est affreux ! Mais relativise ! On a encore des chances de s'en sortir. Et je suis de retour ! Tout comme Fred et George ! Ça va gérer de la cacahuète !

Un sourire étira les lèvres d'Olivier mais, avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, je poursuivis :

-Et, franchement, c'est pas _si _catastrophique que cela ! Imagine qu'on ne serait pas revenus ! Vous auriez été aplati, complètement ! Un surement très beau cinquante points à quatre cent cinquante, si tu veux tout savoir. Alors mince, reprends-toi !

-Ouais, tu as raison. Il ne faut pas se laisser abattre. On va tout gérer les prochains matchs. On va les décimer, les réduire en charpies, et montrer qu'on peut gagner. Malgré tout.

-Voilà un capitaine que j'aime ! m'exclamai-je, enthousiaste.

Olivier releva alors ses yeux marron clairs vers moi, lourd de sens, et je grimaçai timidement.

-Enfin, si tu veux bien être mon capitaine, marmonnai-je aussitôt.

Le brun éclata de rire et, oubliant qu'il était propre et moi sale, vint me serrer de toutes ses forces dans ses bras.

-Merci d'être revenue, championne.

-Genre j'ai fait ça pour toi, gros débile, marmonnai-je en me décalant, le visage rouge pivoine.

La porte s'ouvrit alors brusquement sur les membres de l'équipe, venus prendre leur douche.

-Eh baaaah, ma choupette, pourquoi t'es toute rouge ? se moqua aussitôt Fred.

Laconiquement, je répondis, faisant s'étouffer de rire l'équipe :

-Je partouzai quand Olivier est venu, demandant un plan à trois.

-Oooooh, Olivier, je crois mieux comprendre pourquoi vous acceptez notre retour dans l'équipe ! Vos petites sauteries vous avaient manqués !

Alors que je grimaçai, largement dégoutée, Olivier secoua la tête, dépassé par la stupidité de son batteur, le bras toujours derrière mes épaules, protecteur.

-On va s'arrêter là, peut-être, Fred ? fit alors Angelina en riant.

Et, brusquement, tout ce à quoi je pensais, fut que j'avais oublié d'envoyer une lettre à Debby, concernant Remus. Par la barbe de Dumbledore, maudissons ma mémoire. Enfin, tant pis. Maintenant… A la douuuuuuuuche !

Et on s'arrête là ! Pfiou, dix pages Word écrites en un jour, je peux vous dire que ça fait du bien au moral ! Même que j'ai réussi à faire avancer l'intrigue. *danse de la joie* Donc voilà, nous sommes rendus au chapitre « Sinistre défaite » du tome 3… Le chapitre 9, en gros….Devinez qui va pas tarder à arriver, alors ? huhu _

Bref, je vous laisse, je vais m'écrouler comme une masse dans mon lit, moi _

Et à bientôt, promis cette fois, je suis inspirée è_é

Oubliez paaaas, une review pour ravir l'auteur et la motiver ! \o/

Julia ~


	12. Quand Ely parle à un chien

Voici ENFIN la suite ! Je suis maintenant en vacances, donc j'ai le temps d'écrire, seulement quelques détails risquent d'être faussés, n'ayant pas mon troisième tome avec moi ; excusez-moi.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, il est un peu plus long que les derniers et plusieurs choses se passent, l'histoire avance !

Bonne lecture !

**Quand Ely parle à un chien**

Noël arrive ! Ravie, j'observe avec de grands yeux pétillants de joie les décorations de fêtes qui ornent à présent les murs et les statues du collège. Je me retourne en tapant joyeusement des mains vers Fred et George, souriant largement.

« Les gaaaars, c'est Noël ! »

Ils sourirent doucement, habitués à ma constante bonne humeur à cette période. Cela changeait beaucoup de mon début d'année, avec toutes les merdes qui me sont tombées dessus. J'espérai que la suite de l'année serait plus clémente avec moi. Décidant d'oublier momentanément tout ça – Sirius, Skeeter, Regulus, Lupin, Rogue, Olivier, blablabla – je me dirigeai, prenant Fred et George par les bras, vers la Grande Salle. Arrivée, je m'extasiai une nouvelle fois devant les décorations et m'exclamai :

« Gnaaaaaaaah, c'est trop beauu ! »

Lee, assis à notre table, éclata de rire en murmurant :

« Je vois que tu es toujours impressionnée, tu devrais t'être habituée pourtant !

-Comment s'habituer à une telle magie ? » répliquai-je en un murmure, me laissant tomber à ses côtés. Puis, brusquement, une autre chose importante me revint à l'esprit, occultant la magie de Noël : « Hééé ! La sortie à Pré-au-Lard, c'est aujourd'hui ! »

Ils posèrent tous les trois un regard consterné sur moi et s'exclamèrent :

« On te l'a rabâché non-stop toute la semaine et tu viens juste de t'en souvenir ? »

Je leur adressai une petite moue désolée et, sirotant mon milkshake à la fraise – qu'on avait pas oublié aujourd'hui-, je repris :

« Donc, vu que j'ai tout oublié, qu'a-t-on prévu aujourd'hui ? »

Fred et George se regardèrent brièvement et l'ainé de quelques minutes me répondit :

« On a un truc à faire, avant d'y aller, on vous rejoindra à Pré-au-Lard. Prenez une table aux Trois Balais, on se réchauffera un coup avant d'aller nous ressourcer chez Zonko, okay ? »

Je haussai les épaules, tiquant néanmoins sur le « on a un truc à faire ». Depuis quand faisaient-ils des trucs tout seuls, sans même m'en parler ? Je décidai alors de bouder légèrement, avant qu'une question primordiale ne me revienne en tête et m'obligea à arrêter de ronchonner. Je demandai, fronçant les sourcils :

« Au fait, vous rentrez chez vous pour Noël ? »

Ils secouèrent la tête. Fred dit :

« Mes parents vont en Roumanie voir Charlie on reste ici.

-Et moi, mes parents repartent en lune de miel –ils s'en font une tous les ans- donc je suis consigné ici, » expliqua Lee.

Je souris alors largement et m'exclamai :

« Ça vous dit de venir chez moi ? »

Ils m'observèrent un instant, silencieux, avant de se concerter du regard et d'éclater de rire :

« Avec plaisir, princesse ! Mais parles-en à Déborah, avant, quand même ! »

Je levai les yeux au ciel, l'air de dire que c'était une évidence alors que je n'y avais même pas pensé. Décidant de faire cela immédiatement, au risque d'oublier, je me levai du banc et pris la main de Lee, disant :

« Pendant que vous allez faire je-ne-sais-trop-quoi, je vais à la Volière avec Lee on se rejoint aux Trois Balais comme prévu ? »

Ils hochèrent la tête et Fred me fit un petit clin d'œil, avant qu'ils ne se tournent l'un vers l'autre, murmurant furieusement en sortant la Carte des Maraudeurs. Je fronçai des sourcils, peu rassurée par leur chose à faire, mais finis par me détourner, tirant Lee derrière moi. Celui-ci, ronchonnant, murmura :

« J'avais pas fini de manger, hein, Ely. »

Je lui tirai la langue, puérilement.

XXX

_Chère Déborah,_

_Bientôt Noël ! Comme j'ai hâte de rentrer à la maison et de te voir ! Tu me manques énormément, tu sais ? Ah, regarde, Noël me rend pleine de bons sentiments, c'est horrible ! Je suis certaine que quelqu'un finira par en profiter… Tu ne le feras pas, n'est-ce pas ? Bien sur que non, je m'imagine des choses. N'est-ce pas ?_

_Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai une petite requête à te faire. Comme tu ne le sais certainement pas, les parents de Fred et George ainsi que ceux de Lee sont occupés pour les vacances de Noël, les consignant à Poudlard. Je n'ai pas très envie de les laisser seuls, ou de ne pas venir à la maison, aussi aimerai-je qu'ils passent les deux semaines de vacances chez nous. Je te promets que nous ne serons pas embêtants, Debby. S'il te plaiiiiiiiiiiiiiit. (Vise comment j'use mon encre simplement pour te supplier !)_

_Vu que la réponse sera certainement oui, je te remercie d'avance, te fais des gros poutoux et puis beeen… T'as pas de copains, actuellement, n'est-ce pas ? Si oui, casse avant que je ne sois rentrée, s'il te plait. Je ne supporte pas tes petits amis – qui sont surtout des coups d'un soir, si tu veux mon avis. Bref, ça ne me regarde pas plus que cela je vais me taire. _

_Bisous et à bientôt !_

_Ely._

XXX

Assise sur une des chaises des Trois-Balais, je discutai gaiement avec Lee, bièraubeurre en main. Jetant de fréquents coups d'œil vers la porte d'entrée, j'attendais avec impatience l'arrivée de Fred et George. Sans tenir compte de notre sujet de discussion précédent – chaussettes bleues et vertes, tendance ou pas ?- je m'exclamai :

« A ton avis, ils font quoi ? »

Lee haussa les épaules et répondit :

« Une connerie, surement. »

Je grimaçai. Les conneries, on le faisait ensembles, pas tout seuls. Je m'apprêtai à lui dire ceci lorsqu'une voix retentit dans mon dos, appartenant à un de mes chers jumeaux :

« Mes amis, comme vous m'avez manqué ! »

George s'approcha, plaqua de grosses bises sur chacune de nos joues et, alors que je grimaçai, il s'assit en face de moi.

« Fred est parti commander des boissons. »

Je l'observai, l'air de dire « Okay, et … ? », ce qui le fit sourire légèrement. Nous ne dimes plus rien jusqu'à ce que Fred revienne. Alors, tous quatre attablés à table, les rires recommencèrent à fuser et les discussions à s'enchainer. Pourtant, l'envie de savoir ce qu'ils avaient fait ne me quittait pas et je finis par lui céder, m'enquérant :

« Dites les gars, qu'est-ce que vous aviez à faire ? »

Ils se concertèrent du regard avant de me regarder en grimaçant. Je n'allais pas aimer ce qui allait suivre, moi. Les jumeaux semblèrent d'accord avec moi puisque Fred murmura :

« Tu ne vas pas apprécier…

-Dis toujours.

-On a… On a donné la carte à Potter. »

J'écarquillai les yeux, sous le choc. Ils avaient donné la carte. NOTRE carte. Celle de mon père. A POTTER. Je murmurai furieusement, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention sur nous :

« Vous avez fait _quoi _! »

Ils rougirent et détournèrent le regard, répétant dans leurs barbes inexistantes :

« On a donné la carte à Potter…

-Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ? Comment avez-vous pu ! Cette carte est mienne avant d'être la votre, vous savez ? C'était un souvenir de mon père ! Comment vous avez pu faire ça, bordel ! Sans même m'en parler ! En cachette ! Lâchement, comme un vulgaire Serpentard ! »

Ecœurée, je me relevai et quittai brusquement le bar, les joues rouges de colère. Je n'en revenais pas. Comment avaient-ils pu faire cela ? Je n'avais aucun souvenir de mon père, si ce n'était les mots de Déborah ou les quelques mots qu'elle avait gardé de leurs années à Poudlard. Cette carte était tout ce que j'avais, moi personnellement, de lui. J'étais dégoutée. Cette carte revenait autant à Potter qu'à moi, certes, mais lui avait la cape d'invisibilité alors que moi… Je n'avais rien ! Plus rien qui me rattachait véritablement, directement à mon père plus aucun objet. Et puis, cette carte n'était pas simplement un souvenir de mon père, c'était aussi des années de rigolade, des années de plans avec mes trois meilleurs amis… Comment avaient-ils pu la donner ? Rageante, je donnais un coup de pied dans la neige, retenant un hurlement de fureur.

« Eh bah, jolie, qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Je me retournai et, reconnaissant Olivier, je murmurai :

« Ce qu'il y a, c'est que Fred et George sont de gros crétins. »

Il éclata de rire et, en s'approchant, répliqua :

« Ce n'est pas une nouveauté, ça, alors pourquoi y réagir ainsi ? »

Je haussai les épaules, détournant le regard alors qu'il passait un bras sur mon épaule :

« Ecoute, Ely, vous avez vos secrets, j'veux pas que vous me racontiez ça. Mais avant de t'énerver comme ça, t'as essayé d'en discuter avec les gros crétins ? Comprendre pourquoi ils ont fait ce qui te met sur les nerfs ? Ou du moins, savoir leur raison, etc. ? »

Je le regardai avec un petit sourire amusé et murmurai :

« Olivier, Olivier… Ai-je pour habitude de réfléchir avant de m'énerver ? »

Il rit, sa main tapotant mon bras, et répondit avec amusement :

« Oublie ce que j'aie dit, en fin de compte. »

J'allais m'offusquer, pour rigoler, lorsque mon regard se posa sur un chien noir, presque fragile, qui m'observait fixement, me semblait-il. Je fronçai des sourcils et demandai à Olivier :

« Dis, tu trouves pas que le chien là-bas est louche ? »

Il se dégagea, riant à nouveau, et fit :

« Tout est louche pour toi, gamine. Bon, je te laisse, ne casse pas trop de trucs. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel, retenant mes lèvres de se relever en un sourire amusé. Il déposa un baiser sur ma joue – et je crus entendre le chien grogner à cet instant. Olivier se détourna finalement, après un dernier clin d'œil, et je me rapprochai du chien en souriant. Je tendis prudemment ma main vers lui, attendant une réaction pour le toucher il vint de lui-même se caler contre ma paume. J'émis un petit bruit attendri, caressant sa tête en murmurant :

« Tu dois vraiment manquer d'affection, mon pauvre chienchien. Dis-moi, c'est qui ton maitre ? Il est pas là ? T'es un chien errant ? Rooooooh, mon pauvre chéri. »

Puis, lorsque le chien se mit à grogner, Ely recula d'un pas et l'observa d'un œil critique.

« Dis-moi, toutou, t'aurais pas un peu faim ? »

Il leva un museau intéressé vers elle, ce qui la fit rire doucement, et elle reprit :

« Bon, tu bouges pas d'ici, compris ? Enfin, je ne sais pas si tu me comprends, mais tant pis pour toi, si tu pars, hein Alberforth vend de délicieuses côtelettes de snarglouf. »

Le regard qu'elle crut comprendre du chien la persuada qu'il resterait ici jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne. Aussi se dépêcha-t-elle d'aller acheter la dites côtelette et de revenir vers lui. Seulement, elle ne pouvait pas lui donner la viande ainsi, en plein milieu de la rue. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit un petit coin tranquille pas loin, aussi secoua-t-elle la côtelette devant le museau de l'animal et le fit avancer vers le dit endroit. Arrivée, elle jeta la côtelette sur le sol blanc de neige et le chien se jeta voracement dessus, tandis qu'elle avait un sifflement surpris.

« Eh bah, c'est que tu crevais vraiment la dalle, pauvre chien. Ah, on aurait le droit aux toutous à Poudlard que je t'aurais ramené avec moi, pauvre chouchou. C'est injuste, quand même, pourquoi Hagrid a le droit d'avoir un groooooos chien et nous non ? »

Elle eut un soupir désolé pour le chien et, caressant distraitement ses poils, elle reprit :

« Tu sais, le toutou, j'aime vraiment beaucoup les chiens, parce que mon père, c'était un animagus chien ! Et puis, mon père, c'est le meilleur donc les chiens sont les meilleurs. Enfin, mon père, ce n'est pas qu'un chien, hein, faut pas croire. C'est genre… Le plus grand con de sa génération, toujours à faire des conneries et à se rebeller. Tout le monde dit souvent, ceux qui le connaissaient et qui savent que je suis sa fille, que je lui ressemble beaucoup. Pis je ressemble aussi à ma mère, tu sais ? Enfin, tout ça, c'est ce qu'on dit je ne les connais pas moi. Ma mère est morte et mon père vient de s'échapper de taule, c'est fou hein ? Et toi, tes parents ? Ce sont des gros roublards, des p'tits chiens inoffensifs ? Ils sont morts, toi aussi ? Tu les a déjà vu ? Moi, jamais, mais je te l'ai déjà dit. Pourtant, je me suis jurée de voir mon père un jour. Juré, juré, juré ! Bon, c'est pas gagné, vu que je sais pas trop où il est en ce moment, mais tant pis, je le verrai un jour, quand même, malgré tout. Attends, je m'étais jurée de voir le con qui avait quitté Debby juste parce que c'était un loup-garou, alors qu'on savait foutrement pas où il était et résultat, c'est mon prof cette année. D'ailleurs, si ça se trouve, t'es mon père, hein, le gros toutou, mais ce serait vraiment trop gros quand même. Enfin, si t'es mon papa, mon chéri, faudrait te transformer vite parce que je commence à me les cailler et puis j'ai mal à la gorge à force de parler. Ça, parait que c'est un truc que je tiens pas de mes parents du tout ils parlaient juste pour dire des conneries. »

Je m'arrêtai finalement, le souffle court, et souris piteusement au chien :

« Désolée, je suis surement chiante à parler autant. Je vais y aller, de toute manière. Mes copains doivent m'attendre et je dois m'excuser de m'être énervée comme je l'ai fait. Mais, attends, la carte des maraudeurs quoi ! Quelle idée de la donner à Potter ! »

Je secouai la tête, dépitée, puis caressai une dernière fois le chien, qui m'observait en silence, fixement :

« Allez, adieu p'tit chien, t'es sympa, essaie de pas crever. Et si jamais tu vois un gros toutou qui se nomme Sirius Black, tu le salueras de ma part ? Ce sera signé sa fille, hein. »

Je lui fis un petit signe de la main et me détournai complètement, comme soulagée. Punaise, je suis grave parler à un chien me fait du bien ! C'était n'importe quoi. Je grimaçai intérieurement, réalisant pleinement que j'étais de plus en plus folle.

XXX

-Ecoute Ely, on est désolés, on aurait du t'en parler mais t'vois, on connait Poudlard par cœur maintenant, on en a plus besoin…

« Les gars, c'était un souvenir de mon père.

-On sait Ely, on est désolés.

-Au pire, on ne peut pas lancer un sortilège de duplication ? »

Je levai les yeux au ciel, fixant Lee comme si c'était un idiot, et murmurai :

« Tu peux être sur qu'ils auront foutu plein de protection dessus.

-Mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien, non ? »

Je fis une moue, peu convaincue, puis fit :

« On peut toujours essayer, mais bon… »

A peine eu-je dis cela que Fred et George, voulant véritablement se faire pardonner, bondirent hors du dortoir et se dirigèrent vers Potter, dans la Salle commune. Je souris doucement et les rejoignis plus doucement. Autant essayer, hein.

XXX

« Gniiiiiiiiiih, elle est trop beeellleeuuuh, m'extasiai-je en serrant la carte contre mon cœur.

-Tu vois, je t'avais dit que ça valait le coup d'essayer ! »

Je m'approchai de Lee, le serrant fort dans mes bras et déposant un gros gros groooos baiser sur sa joue.

« Je t'aiimeuuuh, Leeee ! »

Il secoua la tête, amusé, puis reprit :

« En tout cas, Harry avait vraiment l'air d'être dans une humeur de merde.

-Ouais, t'as vu comment il me regardait ! Genre j'ai tué toute la population tu sais ! J'suis sure que quelqu'un lui a encore dit une connerie sur mon père, » ajoutai-je avec une grimace dédaigneuse.

Lee m'offrit un sourire compatissant et, me tapotant le dos, s'exclama :

« Ça lui passera, t'inquiète pas ! »

A ce moment-là, une chouette s'engouffra dans la pièce et je me relevai brusquement, prenant la lettre qu'elle me tendait.

« C'est Déborah ! » m'écriai-je.

Je l'ouvris rapidement, adressant un grand sourire à mes amis.

_Chère Ely-puce,_

_Comment vas-tu ? Tu me manques aussi, choupette. J'ai hâte que nous nous voyions également ! J'ai décoré la maison, un peu comme l'année dernière, tu vas adorer ! Enfin, j'espère. En tout cas, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne profiterai pas de toi, enfin ! D'où te viennent ces horribles idées ! Moi, abusé de toi ! Han, je suis vexée !_

_Pour ta requête, ce n'est même pas besoin de demander, chérie tes amis sont plus que bienvenue ! J'ai envoyé une lettre à leurs parents respectifs et ai déjà reçu des réponses positives. Je vous attendrai donc tous les quatre à King Cross nous transplanerons pour l'Italie de là-bas. Par contre, nous devrons faire deux voyages, vous m'attendrez bien sagement sur les quais, compris ?_

_Sinon, non, je n'ai pas de petit-ami actuellement. Et toi, ma princesse ? En tant que tutrice, c'est mon devoir de me préoccuper de cela –contrairement à toi !- aussi j'attends une réponse véritable, d'accord ?_

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Déborah._

Je relevai la tête et hurlai de joie en scandant mon amour pour Debby. D'accord, c'était sur qu'elle allait accepter mais, là, on avait _aussi_ la réponse de leurs parents respectifs et c'était juste totally Awesoooooooooome. Aussi, je me jetai dans leurs bras en hurlant :

« ON PASSE NOËL ENSEMBLEUUUUUH ! »

Ils éclatèrent de rire, reprenant mon chant en criant également. Ah, ces vacances allaient être tout simplement géniales ! J'avais encore plus hâte de quitter Poudlard, maintenant.

XXXX

Merci d'avoir lu ! Laissez-moi votre avis, j'en ai vraiment besoin :) Le prochain chapitre portera sur les vacances de Noël ! :D

A bientot !


	13. Je suis la fille la plus gâtée de l'univ

**Bon, je m'excuse du retard ! Je ne pouvais pas poster depuis mon téléphone, au contraire de sur HPF, et je n'avais pas internet ! Enfin, du coup, ça va vous faire trois chapitres d'un coup ! Heureux ? )**

**Bonne lectuuuuure ! Et, au fait, la fanfiction est finie, je posterais très régulièrement ! **

**Et, encore plus important : Cette fiction est pour Hugo. Parce que je suis une amie horrible, parce que j'espère que tu me pardonneras et, juste, je sais que ça n'excuse rien, mais je suis fauchée de crédit et, comme dit au dessus, je n'avais pas internet. Enfin, bref, là n'est pas le lieu, mais je tenais à m'excuser publiquement et puis, surtout, cette fic est pour toi mon loulou, toi seulement, parce que je t'aime vraiment et je ne veux pas que tu penses le contraire, chou. **

**Chapitre 11 **

**Je suis la fille la plus gâtée de l'univers **

Bâillant ostensiblement, m'étirant la nuque, je saluai Fred, George et Lee, petit-déjeunant. Je me laissai tomber sur le banc des Gryffondors, pris machinalement mon milkshake et laissai mon regard errer dans la Grande Salle. J'adressai un sourire poli aux connaissances sur lesquelles je tombai, un air plus enjoué à mes véritables amis puis un grand sourire lorsque mes yeux se posèrent sur Drago Malefoy. Je posai ma boisson, m'excusai auprès de mes amis et me dirigeai vers la table des Serpents, souriant largement :

« Hellooo, cousin chéri ! »

Il m'observa froidement et répliqua, peu d'humeur :

« Bonjour, Wanders. »

Je me retins de répondre que c'était Black-Wanders et me laissai tomber à ses côtés, saluant d'un sourire Blaise, Théodore ainsi que Crabbe et Goyle. Je me tournai alors vers Drago et lui fis une petite moue tristounette :

« Mon cher cousin, pourquoi me parlez-vous ainsi ? Qu'ai-je fait ? Pourquoi n'arborez-vous pas un énorme sourire en cette matinée de vacances ? Il est si tôt, l'air est pur, nous sommes libres : pourquoi grogner ?

- Tu t'es répondue toi-même, Eléonore, » fit Théodore, las.

Je levai la tête vers lui, les sourcils froncés, ce qui le fit soupirer. Il se servit une tasse de thé au citron, y déposa un nuage de lait et fit nonchalamment :

« Comme tu l'as dit : Il est si tôt.

- Ooh ! Drago serait donc de mauvais poils en se réveillant ! Et dire que je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte, quelle odieuse cousine je fais ! Tu peux compter sur moi, à présent, pour égayer chacune de tes matinées ! » conclus-je avec un sourire enthousiaste.

Drago leva un regard paniqué vers moi, qui me fit doucement rire, puis mitrailla Théodore du regard. Je posai une main apaisante sur son bras et dit, d'un air maternel :

« Ce n'est pas bon de s'énerver aussi tôt, plus encore lorsque Noël approche ! D'ailleuuurs, vous allez où en vacances ? chez vous ? Vous restez ici ? »

Ils se jetèrent un regard las qui me fit sourire. Les trois garçons avaient beau prétendre être lassés par moi, mon enthousiasme, je savais pertinemment que ce n'était que du semblant et qu'ils m'appréciaient un minimum. Ce n'était juste pas bon pour leur réputation de trop rire et m'adorer, je le comprenais. Et puis, si en plus de pouvoir les fréquenter, je les faisais rire, je crois que je n'en ressortirai pas vivante - ou du moins entière. Ce fut finalement Théodore qui répondit en premier, soupirant comme pour montrer que c'était à contre-coeur :

« Je rentre chez moi, dans le Lancashire.

- Et je vais chez lui, ma mère étant absente. Elle vient encore de se remarier, » expliqua Blaise en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je pouffai puis posai mon regard sur Drago qui consentît à me répondre :

« Je rentre chez moi. »

Ca avait le mérite d'être concis et clair. Je secouai la tête puis fis :

« J'espère que vous vous amuserez un minimum, les gars. Un joyeux Noël en avance ! » ajoutai-je avant de déposer mes lèvres sur la joue de Drago.

Je fis de même pour Théodore et Blaise puis me détournai en leur adressant un dernier sourire. Regagnant ma place, je croisais Luna Lovegood à qui j'offris un petit clin d'oeil. J'adorais cette nana, complètement déjantée. Arrivée près de ma table, Fred ne me laissa pas m'asseoir et passa un bras autour de mon cou, me tirant en dehors de la Grande Salle, George et Lee nous suivant.

« Alors, chérie, tu es toujours certaine de nous vouloir chez toi pour les vacances ?

- Pourquoi ne le voudrais-je pas ? » répondis-je simplement.

Il me sourit doucement et déposa un baiser sur ma tempe, murmurant :

« C'est vraiment sympa de nous avoir invités, Ely. »

Je haussai les épaules, comme pour dire que ce n'était rien, et enchaînai :

« Allez, on va dans le train avant qu'on nous prenne notre compartiment ! Oh, attendez, faut qu'on dise au revoir à VIS et DRAGÉES ! Enfin, finalement non, vu comment VIS m'adore ces derniers temps... »

Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais depuis la dernière sortie à Pré-au-lard, Potter était des plus détestable avec moi, me regardant comme si j'étais le pire déchet que la Terre ait jamais porté. Quelqu'un lui avait sûrement dit quelque chose -une connerie- sur ma famille, mon père, moi (au choix) mais cela commençait véritablement à m'échauffer. Je n'aimais pas qu'on me fasse la gueule et encore moins quand je ne savais pas pourquoi.

« Ouais, ca ne sert à rien d'y retourner. En plus, Hermione va encore nous harceler pour un ouvrage sur la Rome Antique, ou je ne sais quelle connerie... » ajouta Fred avec une petite moue de dégoût.

J'éclatai de rire puis répliquai :

« Mais en fait, si je pige bien, on sait quoi acheter au trio !

- Hermione, des bouquins sur l'antiquité...

- Ron, des spécialités locales et...

- Pour Harry, du matériel de quidditch en cuir, » conclut Lee.

Je leur fis un grand sourire et m'exclamai :

« Vous voyez, venir chez moi vous est véritablement utile tout compte fait ! »

Ils levèrent les yeux au ciel, souriant doucement. En nous dirigeant vers la gare, je me permis de réfléchir aux cadeaux que je pourrais bien offrir à tout le monde. Pour Debby, c'était simple, de belles mitaines lui plaisaient toujours. Pour Drago, je trouverais une écharpe et des gants en matériaux de luxe - il vaut bien ca. Pour Théodore et Blaise, peut-être de simples confiseries. Pour Olivier, des gants de Quidditch en cuir italien. Restait le plus compliqué. Fred, George et Lee. Je ne savais fichtrement pas quoi leur prendre. J'en étais la de mes idées lorsque nous arrivâmes dans notre compartiment. Je me laissai tomber sur la banquette et soupirai d'aise. Puis, observant mes amis, je grognai :

« Si vous pouviez savoir combien j'ai hâte d'arriver !

- Ely, vu que tu nous le répètes sans cesse depuis la réponse de Debby, je crois qu'on sait combien tu as hâte d'arriver... » soupira Fred.

Je leur offris un petit sourire d'excuse mais le coeur n'y était vraiment pas. J'avais tellement hâte de rentrer ! J'avais envie de voir Debby, de végéter devant la télévision, de me nourrir de crêpes au nutella et de Coca-Cola, de courir dans le jardin, de me lever à pas d'heures, de rires et de profiter de ces deux semaines de vacances. Tellement hâte !

XXX

« DÉBORAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

Mon cri fit se retourner plusieurs personnes sur mon chemin, dont certaines m'observèrent d'un air réprobateur tandis que d'autres arboraient une mine attendrie. Personnellement, je me fichai bien de ce qu'elles pensaient, seule comptait Debby que je rejoignai en courant. Une fois près d'elle, je me précipitai dans ses bras et l'enserrai contre moi en un des ces câlins bisounours dont nous avions le secret.

« Bwah, comment tu m'as manquée Debby ! »

Elle sourit tendrement et, me gardant contre elle, salua mes trois amis.

« Bon, on va transplaner pour Naples, à présent... Je prends d'abord George et Lee ; Fred tu gardes un oeil sur l'hystérique. »

Elle se dégagea, tandis qu'un 'hé' indigné m'échappait. Debby prit alors les bras de George et Lee, qui tenaient chacun leurs valises respectives, et disparut en un "poc" retentissant. Je grimaçai. Fred, le remarquant, demanda :

« Pourquoi tes lèvres se tordent-elles en une moue disgracieuse ?

- J'aime pas transplaner.

- Et tu voudrais y aller comment ? » s'enquit-il ironiquement.

Je claquai la langue, irritée, et fis :

« Je sais pas moi, on pourrait y aller par cheminée non ? »

Il secoua la tête comme si je disais une grosse bêtise et m'expliqua :

« Le réseau de cheminée est propre à chaque pays, tu ne peux pas utiliser une cheminée londonienne pour arriver en Italie. Il y en a des spécialisés, mais seulement au Ministère et ca coûte la peau des fesses... »

Je fronçai les sourcils, réorganisai mes cheveux puis, alors que Debby apparaissait à nouveau, je demandai :

« Mais comment tu sais ca, toi ? »

Il sourit largement et, alors que nous prenions le bras de Debby, il fit :

« On a essayé l'été dernier pour venir te voir, avec George. »

Alors que le poc retentissait, mon rire éclata brusquement, me faisant oublier mon malaise habituel du post-transplanage.

XXX

« Suuuuus à l'ennemiiiii ! » m'écriai-je, oeufs en main.

Des hurlements retentirent, suivis de bruits de pas précipités ainsi qu'un cri irrité.

« LES GAMINS ! On arrête de gaspiller les oeufs, merde ! »

Penauds, on s'arrêta brusquement et lui offrit un petit sourire désolé. Debby secoua la tête, amusée, et murmura :

« Vous pouvez gaspiller la farine, par contre. »

On éclata de rire, rire qui se tut brusquement lorsque Deborah poursuivit :

« Mais je vous préviens, VOUS rangerez tout, d'accord ? »

Notre enthousiasme aussitôt refroidi, on retourna finalement à notre tâche principale : faire des crêpes. Bien plus ardu en compagnie de - crétins - amis.

XXX

« C'est quoi ce truc ?

- Une télévision, bande d'incultes.

- Une quoi ?

- Une télé ! Une boite qui fait des images non-stop !

- C'est trop louche ce truc ! Y a quelqu'un dedans ?

- Ce que t'es con, Fred ! »

XXX

« C'est quoi ce truc ?

- Du Coca, goûte, c'est délicieux !

- P'tain ca pique !

- En tout cas, c'trop bon.

- Ouais mais ca pique !

- On a compris, Fred ! Et puis, vous avez vu, c'est tout rouge la canette ! Vous croyez qu'on pourrait en faire la boisson représentant Gryffondor ?

- Ce que t'es con, George ! »

XXX

« Bon les gosses, on sort ce soir ? »

Je me redressai du canapé où j'étais avachie et m'enquérai :

« Et on irait où ?

- Cinéma ? Naples sorcier ? C'est peut-être mieux de se promener tout simplement en ville, tu en penses quoi Princesse ? » demanda Debby en me caressant distraitement les cheveux.

Je fronçai les sourcils et observai mes trois amis, réfléchissant.

« Vous voulez aller en ville ?

- Si on y va, on mangera une glace ? »

J'éclatai de rire alors que Debby assura à Fred qu'ils auraient effectivement une glace, bien que le temps ne s'y prêtait pas. Aussi fut-il décidé d'aller en ville. J'aimais beaucoup le Naples sorcier, c'était vivant, gai, chaleureux, et particulièrement charismatique en cette période de Noël, les rues étant décorées et des marchés de Noël occupant les grandes places. En sortant, je me rapprochai de Fred et murmurai :

« T'es vraiment qu'un ventre sur pattes, Freddie ! »

Il rit et passa une main autour des mes épaules, s'exclamant :

« Déconner à longueur de journée donne faim, Ely-jolie ! »

Je secouai la tête, moitié-désespérée, moitié-amusée.

XXX

« On offre des cadeaux aux profs, dites ?

- C'est quoi cette idée de cons, Ely ? On a pas trop de frics à gaspiller pour des profs, chérie.

- Oh, allez, vous allez me dire que ca vous emballerait pas d'offrir un string à Rogue ? Pour aller avec sa robe, vous comprenez...

- T'es géniale princesse ! Et on offrira un playwitch à McGonagall !

- Haaan, t'es crade Lee ! Pourquoi pas un slip lion à Lupin ?

- Un slip lion ?

- Ben, ouais, y a des slips léopards, pourquoi pas des lions ? C'est de la discrimination sinon, hein !

- Ce que t'es con, Ely ! »

XXX

« J'ai reçu une lettre d'Olivier, les gars.

- Il dit quoi ?

- Qu'il espère qu'on s'entraîne tous les jours...

- Il est vraiment obsédé par le Quidditch, c'est dingue !

- Il va finir par l'épouser, vous croyez ?

- Ce que t'es con, Lee ! »

XXX

« Conseil de guerre ! Noël est dans trois jours, faut qu'on achète les cadeaux. Posez vos listes ici ! » s'exclama Fred en pointant la table basse du salon.

Nous avions décidé, pour nous faciliter la tâche lors des achats, de faire nos listes de cadeaux et d'ensuite répartir chacun d'entres nous à l'acquisition de choses précises. Pour exemple, je pourrai être assignée à l'achat de tout ce qui est vêtements, Fred de ce qui est nourriture, etc.

Je sortis donc ma liste de ma poche et la posais sur la table, comme le firent George et Lee. Puis, vint le moment décisif :

« Il faut maintenant décider qui s'occupera de quoi...

- Courte paille ?

- Très bien. Celui qui tire la plus petite paille -fit Fred en prenant les pailles que nous utilisions à chaque fois que nous départagions quelque chose ainsi- devra s'occuper des accessoires de Quidditch et de tout ce qui est matériel d'écriture, etc. »

Ce fut Lee qui hérita de cette tâche-la. Nous poursuivimes ainsi le tirage au sort jusqu'à arriver au résultat final : Fred s'occuperait des bouquins - c'était assez douloureux et laborieux pour que ce soit la seule chose qu'il ait à effectuer-, George des farces et attrapes ainsi que de la nourriture, Lee donc du Quidditch et des sets de plumes, etc, tandis que j'avais pour mission d'acheter tout ce qui était vêtements et bijoux. Quelle horreur, n'est-ce pas ?

XXX

« Bon, Debby nous laisse 2 heures pour faire nos achats. Répartissez cela comme vous le souhaitez mais il faut que les listes soient entièrement barrées à la fin du temps, compris ? »

Ils hochèrent la tête en m'adressant un sourire moqueur, puis on se sépara. Je passai l'heure et demie suivante à courir de magasins de fringues en magasins de fringues, à écouter poliment les vendeuses qui parlaient sans arrêt, à donc, faire les achats de Noël. Au final, toute la liste était remplie, barrée, et il ne me restait plus que les cadeaux de mes amis à trouver. Les mains encombrées de sacs, je flânais dans les rues à la recherche des cadeaux parfaits lorsque je tombai sur le magasin de Quidditch. Attirée par le magnifique Éclair de Feu en vitrine - je le voulaiiis !- je m'arrêtais devant l'échoppe lorsqu'une idée fabuleuse me vint en tête. Les jumeaux se plaignaient toujours de leurs balais, je n'avais qu'a leur en offrir de nouveaux ! Le prix était élevé mais je disposais d'une certaine somme d'argent, grâce à mes parents. Debby refusait que je l'utilise, disant qu'elle s'occuperait de moi jusqu'à ma majorité, mais je lui avais fait accepter que je m'en serve pour tout ce qui était cadeaux. Aussi, ravie d'avoir trouvé une idée, j'entrais dans la boutique et fus, comme toujours, happée par le bonheur ressenti en y pénétrant. Mes yeux se posèrent sur chacun des étals, que je connaissais presque par coeur aujourd'hui, et je me rapprochai lentement de ceux présentant les balais les plus récents. Je ne pouvais décemment pas acheter deux Éclairs de Feu, mais les nouveaux Nimbus seront parfaits. Je passai ma commande et demandai à ce qu'elle soit délivrée le 24 au soir, puis sorti du magasin en respirant profondément. Deux cadeaux sur trois, deux !

À présent, trouver un cadeau pour Lee... Voilà qui devenait plus ardu ! Oh, mais quelle idiote je faisais ! Lee avait toujours voulu jouer de la basse ! Je n'avais qu'à lui en acheter une. Et dire que je me disais être leur meilleure amie, et que j'oubliais leur passion en cherchant leur cadeau...

XXX

« JOYEUX NOËËËËL ! »

Des pétards explosèrent, tandis que tout le monde criait, hurlait, s'embrassait. J'éclatais de rire en voyant Lee effectuer une danse de la joie et embrasser Debby sur la joue. Cette dernière grimaça puis nous demanda de nous calmer, et nous fit nous asseoir en demi-cercle autour du sapin. Je trépignai littéralement d'impatience, mourant d'envie de voir les cadeaux de chacun.

« Allez, on commence par... Déborah ! »

Elle tapa des mains, comme une gamine, alors que je riais gaiement, et elle prit ses paquets. Je me penchai inconsciemment vers elle, les yeux brillants de curiosité. Elle ouvrit mon paquet en premier et eut un petit sourire ravi en voyant les mitaines noires et rouges :

« Oh, Ely, elles sont superbes ! Merci ma princesse ! »

Je lui fis un sourire enchanté et lui déposai un baiser sur sa joue, tandis qu'elle ouvrait un autre paquet. Elle en sortit un sachet des plus belles plumes de Naples venant de Lee puis ouvrit celui des jumeaux, qui lui avaient offert un déguisement de SM. Elle resta un moment stupéfaite devant le cadeau avant de se mettre à hurler de rire. Je me tournai vers Fred et George, les yeux écarquillés, riant à pleine gorge :

« Vous êtes fous ma parole ! »

Ils se contentèrent de sourire d'un air ravi et l'ouverture des cadeaux s'enchaina. Lee reçut plusieurs paquets de farces et attrapes de la part de Debby et les jumeaux. Ces derniers eurent des paquets de confiseries de la part de Debby et, comme ils l'avaient fait, des farces et attrapes de la part de Lee.

Avant d'ouvrir mes propres cadeaux, je me tournai vers eux et fis :

« Je n'ai pas mis vos cadeaux avec les autres parce qu'ils sont plus volumineux... Debby, s'il te plaît ? »

Elle se releva et, de sa baguette, fit venir trois gros paquets rectangulaires dans la pièce. Les trois garçons froncèrent les sourcils et s'exclamèrent :

« C'est quoi ces trucs ?

Je souris largement et murmurai :

« Joyeux Noël les gars ! »

Ils se jetèrent sur leur paquet, me répondant en vitesse, et déchirèrent les emballages. J'éclatai de rire, rire qui s'intensifia en voyant leurs têtes devant les cadeaux.

« Alors, ça vous plaît ? » demandai-je en souriant toujours.

Ils ne répondirent rien, levèrent simplement de grands yeux heureux vers moi, qui m'emplirent d'un bonheur des plus profonds. Ravie d'avoir pu faire plaisir à mes amis, je les serrais dans mes bras puis me dirigeai vers mes paquets :

« A moi, maintenant ! »

Déborah m'avait offert une nouvelle tenue de Quidditch ainsi qu'un pot de Nutella à moi toute seule, ce qui me fit rire longuement. Lee, lui, m'avait offert un bracelet, tout fin, des plus magnifiques tandis que les jumeaux avaient préféré me ressourcer en farces et attrapes - heureusement, vu que je n'avais plus rien du tout. Je les remerciai longuement et m'apprêtai à m'adosser au canapé et à savourer mon chocolat chaud quand je remarquai un dernier paquet. Je fronçai les sourcils et demandai :

« C'est de quelqu'un d'entre vous ? »

Ils secouèrent la tête et s'approchèrent, curieux. Je défis lentement le paquet et vis une carte en tomber.

_Chère Éléonore, _

_Joyeux Noël ! Nous nous verrons bientôt, je te le promets, ma chérie. _

_S. B._

J'écarquillai des yeux et demeurai un instant immobile, stupéfaite. S. B. Sirius Black. Black, Sirius. Mon père. Mon père m'avait écrit ce message. Mon père m'avait offert un cadeau. Mon père ! Bordel ! A deux doigts de tomber dans les pommes, je finis d'ouvrir le paquet, tendant le petit mot à mes amis au passage. Lorsque je touchai un morceau de bois, mon coeur se mit à s'agiter puis fut sur le point de faire un arrêt cardiaque en voyant le cadeau.

« Oh putain de bordel de troooll ! Un Éclair de Feu ! Bwaaaaaaaaah ! UN ÉCLAIR DE FEEEU ! »

Tous les regards, déjà écarquillés devant le mot, le furent plus encore en voyant le balai majestueux que je tenais entre mes mains. Au bord des larmes, je me retenais presque de le serrer contre moi et me contentai de répéter des injures et des "un Éclair de Feu, merde !"

Franchement quoi, je ne suis pas la fille la plus gâtée du monde ? Un Éclair de Feu ! Drago allait en faire pipi dans sa culotte !


	14. Sirius Black cherche à me tuer ?

**Chapitre 12**

**Sirius Black cherche à me tuer ?**

_Cher Drago,_

_Joyeux Noël ! J'espère que tu vas bien. Ton cadeau est réduit et glissé dans la lettre, j'espère que cela te plaira ! _

_Maintenant, laisse-moi me vanter, hurler, crier, me vanter, et pleurer de joie. J'ai eu un Éclair de Feuuuu ! T'imagine Drago ! Un Éclair de Feu ! Mouahaha, je me sens tellement puissante, la, tu sais ? J'ai. Un. Éclair. De. Feu. Dammit ! _

_Avoue que t'en es vert de jalousie ! T'aurais du voir la gueule de Debby quand elle a vu mon paquet, c'était mémorable. Ah, je suis si heureuse ! Enfin, maintenant mon cher, tu n'as plus au-cun-e chance de nous battre ! Tu n'es pas trop triste, j'espère ? Passe le bonjour à Blaise et Théo si tu les vois, même si je vais leur envoyer une lettre aussi. ( Un Éclair de Feu, merde !)_

_De gros bisous, cousin, je t'aime !_

_Ely. (qui a un Éclair de Feu, haaaan !)_

XXX

_Chers Théodore et Blaise,_

_Joyeux Noël les gars ! J'espère que vous allez bien, que vous passez de bons moments ensembles et tout et tout ! J'ai mis vos cadeaux réduits dans l'enveloppe, ce n'est pas grand chose, mais j'espère que vous trouverez cela à votre goût !_

_Maintenant que cela est dit, laissez-moi vous annoncer la grande nouvelle que je ne cesse de clamer partout -rassurez-vous, je ne suis pas mariée ! C'est simplement que j'aie... UN ÉCLAIR DE FEU les bébés ! Hahan, comment j'ai la classe, n'est-ce pas ? Ah, vous n'imaginez pas comment je suis heureuse ! C'est juste un bonheur de voler dessus, c'est incomparable, sérieusement._

_J'arrête de vous narguer, et je vous souhaite au passage une bonne année, mes p'tits reptiles !_

_Bisous d'amour,_

_Ely_

_XXX_

_Chère Eléonore, _

_Va te faire voir, et continue de rêver de votre victoire._

_Drago _

_PS: Joyeux Noël tout de même et merci pour le cadeau. _

_XXX_

_Ely,_

_Nous te remercions pour les cadeaux, ton attention est touchante. Nous te souhaitons un joyeux Noël également et t'offrons ce cadeau commun, glissé dans le paquet - tu y trouveras, protégé pour qu'il ne s'abime pas, un collier en or blanc. Nous espérons que cela te plaira. Je te félicite pour ta dernière acquisition, et laisse à présent la plume à Blaise ; je verdis déjà à l'idée de ce qu'il te dira. Je t'embrasse, Théodore._

_Théo raconte des conneries, je ne vais pas t'insulter. Juste... Va te faire voir, merde ! Un Éclair de Feu ! Tu me laisseras l'essayer, hein ? s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît ! (Tu parles de ces supplications à qui que ce soit, et tu pourras dire adieu à ta Déborah !)_

_Bref, je te fais plein de bisous, à la rentrée, et puisses-tu mourir d'un accident de balai, sale veinarde ! Blaise Z. _

_XXX_

La fin des vacances passa rapidement, bercée principalement de matchs de quidditch - Fred, George et moi devant nous habituer à nos nouveaux balais-, de moments passés à regarder Lee essayer de jouer - et plutôt bien, par Merlin !- oi encore à déguster crêpes sur crêpes. C'était vraiment des vacances des plus parfaites !

Malheureusement, tout moment de bonheur a une fin, et l'heure de rentrer arriva rapidement. Je vous passe le moment déchirant de nos adieux à Debby et fais une accélération rapide jusqu'au matin suivant notre retour.

Souriant largement, totalement de bonne humeur, je me dirigeai vers la Grande Salle en compagnie de Fred et George, mes paquets cadeaux sous le bras. La veille, exténués, nous étions tout de suite allés nous coucher, aussi n'avions-nous vu personne, et j'attendai avec impatience le moment où je pourrai dire à mes coéquipiers que j'avais un Éclair de Feu (et leur offrir leur cadeau, accessoirement). Voyant Olivier assis près de Potter et Ron, discutant passionnément, je me précipitai vers eux. Je leur tendis leur cadeau respectif, puis m'écriai :

« Devinez quoiiii ! »

Puis, sans leur laisser le temps de répondre, j'enchainai, hurlant presque:

« J'ai un Eclair de Feuuuuu ! »

Olivier me regarda un instant en silence, puis ses prunelles firent deux trois fois l'aller-retour entre Harry et moi, avant qu'il ne se mette à pleurer et qu'il ne se lève pour me serrer dans ses bras. Stupéfaite, je tapotai son dos, faisant les gros yeux à Potter. Finalement, il se dégagea et murmura :

« Si on gagne pas avec deux Éclair de Feu...

- Et deux nouveaux Nimbus, » ajoutai-je en pointant Fred et George.

« Et deux nouveaux Nimbus, » répéta-t-il d'une voix étranglée, « c'est qu'on est vraiment vraiment merdique. »

Je lui fis un large sourire et m'exclamai :

« On va gagner, Olivier, on va gagner !

- Sauf que je n'ai plus mon Éclair de Feu, Olivier, je te l'ai dit... »

Je me tournai brusquement vers Potter, les yeux écarquillés.

« Tu n'as plus... »

Je m'interrompis, éberluée, tandis qu'il poursuivait, légèrement amer :

« Hermione pense qu'il a été envoyé par Sirius Black, donc elle l'a dit à McGonagall, qui a décidé de le prendre pour l'inspecter...

- Tu n'es pas SÉRIEUX ? »

Je me crispai et, jetant un regard terrible à Granger, murmurai :

« Qu'est-ce que ca pourrait faire, qu'il soit envoyé par Sirius Black !

- Ca fait que Black cherche à tuer Harry !

- Tuer Harry ! Tuer Harry ! Mais ma pauvre, il faut que tu arrêtes de penser qu'il est le centre du monde enfin ! Il n'y a pas que lui dont on se préoccupe !

- Sauf que Black VEUT tuer Harry, j'en sais plus que toi !

- Tu en sais plus que MOI ? Tu es sérieuse, Granger ? Tu es SÉRIEUSE ? »

Dégoûtée, je me détournai brusquement et quittai la Grande Salle en lui balançant son cadeau à la figure.

Quand, par Merlin, arrêteront-ils de croire que Black est là pour Harry, Harry, toujours Harry. Et sa fille, on s'en tape ? Non, c'est sûr, c'est un fou, il préfère tuer ! Argh ! Je les hais tous !

XXX

« Professeur Lupin ? »

Il releva sa tête, les sourcils haussés, intrigué. C'est clair que je n'avais pas pour habitude de venir lui parler de mon propre chef. Cependant, il s'agissait maintenant d'une mission d'urgence.

« Oui, Miss Black-Wanders ?

- Je peux vous demander quelque chose ? » m'enquis-je, en m'approchant de son bureau, légèrement hésitante.

Il paru encore plus surpris et posa le crayon qu'il avait en main, puis m'indiqua un siège en face de lui :

« Je vous en prie, demandez. »

Je m'assis, respirai profondément puis plantai mon regard dans le sien :

« Pourquoi croit-on que Sirius voudrait tuer Harry ? Je sais qu'on dit qu'il a trahi les Potter, qu'il a tué ma mère par jalousie mais... Mais, si on va dans ce sens, ne serait-ce pas moi, qu'il voudrait tuer ? »

Stupéfait, Lupin demeura silencieux un instant, les sourcils démesurément hauts, puis toussota et murmura :

« C'est une étrange question que vous me posez là. Je ne devrais pas y répondre, vous savez, mais vu votre situation... »

Les yeux curieux, je me rapprochai imperceptiblement, attendant qu'il se décide enfin. Lupin reprit, se passant une main gênée dans les cheveux :

« Écoutez, je ne sais pas si Black cherche à vous tuer. Je... Si on en croit les journaux, vous seriez la fille de Regulus et d'Evelyn, ce qui aurait rendu Black fou. Néanmoins, je sais, pour avoir fréquenté vos parents de longues années, qu'ils étaient véritablement ensembles et que vous êtes bien leur fille. D'où la théorie que Back chercherait à vous descendre serait improbable. Mais, dans ce cas-la, celle où il aurait tué Evelyn aussi. Donc... Excusez-moi, mais admettons que votre père soit fou, véritablement fou. Dans ce cas-la, il n'aurait réfléchi à qui il tuait. Ou, sachant qu'il a trahi Lily et James, il aurait aussi pu trahir votre mère, et la tuer pour cela... Ce serait une suite logique que de vous tuer également. »

Je frémis devant l'horreur de ses propos, le dégoût clairement visible sur mon visage. avant qu'il ne poursuive, je chuchotai :

« Vous croyez vraiment ce que Skeeter dit, monsieur ? »

Il détourna le regard et murmura :

« Là n'est pas le problème, vous-même partiez du fait que Black aurait trahi Lily et James. »

Je me tus, le laissant poursuivre.

« Je disais que ce serait logique de vous tuer. Sauf que Voldemort ne vous craint pas, ce n'est pas vous qui l'avez détruit et en tant que fidèle de Voldemort, Black veut venger son maître, donc tuer Potter. Vous comprenez ?

- Je comprends surtout que c'est énormément tiré par les cheveux. J'ai fait quelque recherche à la bibliothèque, » poursuivai-je en sortant des brochures de journal de ma poche, « et j'ai trouvé les articles parlant du dés héritage de Sirius, et de ma mère. Vous croyez vraiment que cet homme-là, qui à 15 ans déjà crachait sur la magie noire et les Mangemorts, aurait rejoint Voldemort ? »

Lupin se passa une enième fois les mains dans les cheveux et murmura :

« L'homme est un phénomène d'une complexitude étonnante. »

J'eu un rire sans joie, dégoûtée par cette phrase derrière lequel il se cachait pour ne pas affronter la réalité et les mensonges.

« Vous êtes pathétiques, tous, à croire que mon père est un fidèle de Voldemort, à imaginer qu'il veuille tuer Harry, à supposer qu'il souhaitait tuer ma mère de son plein gré. Vous n'avez tellement pas de vie que vous préférez inventer et croire des inepties, simplement pour le plaisir de vous occuper ! Et vous ne pensez pas aux enfants, aux générations futures, qui vivent avec ces conneries et doivent en supporter les conséquences chaque jour ! Vous ne pensez qu'a vous, à votre esprit, à vos loisirs ! Vous êtes dégueulasses ! »

Je m'étais levée brusquement durant ma tirade, avais rougi de colère et mes yeux s'étaient humidifiés. Je les essuyai rageusement puis sorti deux parchemins de ma poche et les posai sur le bureau du professeur Lupin :

« Voilà le devoir que vous aviez demandé. Bonne journée. »

Je me détournai, sans le laisser dire un mot, et quittai la salle, tremblant de tous mes membres.

XXX

Les journées passèrent, je ne parlais toujours pas à Hermione et cette dernière semblait sur le point de pleurer à longueur de temps. Je supposais qu'elle travaillait trop, parce que nous n'avions jamais été très amies pour que cela la touche autant. Je croyais qu'il y avait eu une dispute avec Ron, aussi. Cela expliquerait mieux son comportement. Et, même si je ne supportais plus les gens qui pensaient comme elle, j'etais assez désolée pour elle. C'était une fille bien, au fond.

XXX

Elle n'allait toujours pas mieux. C'était étrange, pourtant, elle s'était réconciliée avec Ronald. Trop de travail, sûrement. Ca me dérangeait. Je n'aimais pas savoir ceux que j'appréciais mal en point. Je devrais peut-être aller lui parler. Je ne savais pas trop. Elle pourrait se fâcher, s'énerver, vu comment elle était sur les nerfs. Ah, ca m'énervait. Elle ne pourrait pas aller bien, un peu ?

XXX

Notre prochain match était éminent, Olivier nous stressait énormément. Je n'en pouvais plus, ca me tuait. Il ne comprenait pas qu'on avait pas que le Quidditch en tête, que d'autres choses nous stressaient. Il venait me parler des qu'il le pouvait, me faisait presque apprendre les tactiques par coeur, à l'oral. A un moment, j'en avais eu assez, je lui avais dit que ca ne servait à rien de les apprendre si on ne savait pas les jouer. Il nous avait rajouté une heure d'entraînement. Je m'étais détestée.

XXX

« Bon, les gars, c'est aujourd'hui... » murmurai-je en me versant distraitement un verre de jus de citrouille.

Tous hochèrent la tête et Fred rejeta sa tranche de bacon dans son assiette :

« Je peux pas bouffer, je vais vomir.

- Mange un peu, c'est pas bien de voler le ventre vide... » répliquai-je en lui tendant à nouveau sa viande de la fourchette.

Il grimaça, l'observa comme si il s'agissait du diable en personne et secoua la tête.

« Non, je peux vraiment pas. »

Je laissai retomber mon bras et soupirai. Je le comprenais, j'avais le ventre noué également. Olivier m'avait tellement stressée, pour que le match contre Poufsouffle ne se réitère pas, que je m'en sentais mal, alors que ca ne m'était jamais arrivé.

« Bon, on y va ? » demandai-je en reposant mon verre de jus à moitié plein.

Fred se leva et toute l'équipe le suivit. Je jetai un regard autour de moi et vis qu'Olivier n'était pas la.

« Olivier est déjà dans les vestiaires ?

- Ouais, je suppose. Il doit être en train de préparer les panneaux pour nous re, re, re, re, expliqué les techniques. »

Je gémis bruyamment et m'enquerrai :

« C'est grave si je n'arrive que cinq minutes avant le match ? »

Angelina me donna une tape compatissante dans le dos, tandis que George m'adressait un pauvre sourire. Bon, ca suffisait, il fallait retrouver ma positive-attitude ! C'était quoi, ces lamentations !

« Bon, les gars, ca suffit ! On va gérer ce match, on va faire pleurer Olivier de bonheur, les Serdaigles de malheur et on va juste tout décoiffer, compris ? » m'exclamai-je alors bruyamment.

Ils rirent doucement et Harry répliqua :

« Elle a raison, faut pas se stresser, on sait qu'on en est capable et puis... McGonagall m'a rendu mon Éclair de Feu les gars ! »

Je souris largement en entendant cela. Ca avait été un véritable bonheur que de voir le balai revenir dans la Salle Commune. J'avais cru voir Olivier se mettre à danser, même, une fois le professeur parti. Enfin, quoiqu'il en soit, nous allions gérer de la guimauve, merde !

XXX

Lee, dans la tribune près du professeur McGonagall, s'en donnait à cœur joie, flattant mon équipe, hurlant notre score, s'animant bestialement, tandis que nous enchainions but sur but et qu'Olivier gérait sa mère aux anneaux. Je me sentais prise d'une force incroyable, d'une puissance et d'une joie immense, que nous partagions tous, sur le terrain.

Nous étions pris d'un pouvoir, d'une envie de gagner, d'un jeu excellent. Les passes s'enchainaient, les balles rentraient dans les buts, les tribunes étaient exaltées puis brusquement, le jeu s'arrêta, des cris retentirent. Je stoppai mon balai, une peur m'envahissant. Je vis des silhouettes au sol, toutes noires, ressemblant à des Détraqueurs. Je me figeai et adressai un regard paniqué à Harry, qui ne fit que sortir sa baguette et jeter un sortilège à l'encontre des créatures puis d'attraper brusquement le vif d'or, sans se soucier de la réussite de son maléfice. Sous le choc, j'observai les Détraqueurs tomber au sol et arborer les figures de Drago et de sa clique. Quels abrutis !

Néanmoins, je n'eu pas le temps de plus penser à eux, réalisant que Potter avait attrapé le vif d'or et que...

« On a gagnééé ! » hurlai-je en piquant vers le sol, rejoignant mes coéquipiers.

Tous en cœur, nous hurlions, heureux d'avoir gagné. Je m'approchai d'Olivier et le serrai dans mes bras, hurlant dans son oreille :

« T'as vu qu'on gère, on est des warriors ! »

Il éclata de rire, me serrant contre lui à son tour et nous adressa à tous un énorme sourire :

« Vous avez été géniaux les gens ; je compte sur vous pour faire la même en finale ! »

Des exclamations enthousiastes et convaincues lui répondirent.

XXX

Les journées passèrent de nouveau et, cette fois-ci, Olivier fut nettement plus cool. Il ne nous stressait plus, se contentant de nous sourire fièrement des qu'il nous apercevait. Je répondai à ses sourires avec bonheur, ravie de le voir si guilleret.

Bientôt, la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-lard arriva. Avec les jumeaux et Lee, nous avions décidés de prendre une boisson à emporter et de nous installer dans un coin tranquille du village. Assis dans l'herbe, adossés à de grosses pierres, nous dégustions des bièraubeurres en silence. Puis, brusquement, je m'exclamai :

« Mais, vous avez vos BUSES vous cette année ! »

Ils grimacèrent largement et Fred fit :

« Merci de gâcher cette journée en nous remémorant cette immondice. »

J'éclatais de rire et répliquai :

« Allez, ca ira bien ! Je serai là pour vous encourager dans vos révisions en plus !

- Quelles révisions ? » demanda alors George en riant.

Je l'observai méchamment et reprit, d'un ton ressemblant fort à celui de Molly en colère :

« Vous avez intérêt à travailler, les garçons ! Je ne supporterai pas de traîner avec des cons ! »

Ils levèrent les yeux au ciel et Lee s'exclama :

« J'te préviens, choupette, tu nous maternes et tu te retrouves toute seule ! »

Je m'étranglai de rire avec ma boisson et les rassurai d'un geste, avant d'apercevoir le chien de l'autre fois dans un petit recoin.

« Oooooh, regarde le petit toutou de l'autre fois !

- De l'autre fois ?

- Ouii, celui avec qui j'ai parlé quand on s'est disputés !

- Tu as... Tu as parlé avec un chien ? »

Je ris d'un air gêné et grommelai :

« J'avais besoin de parler, et il était trop mignon, et il m'a fait penser à mon papa...

- À ton père ?

- Ouiii. Mais je peux pas trop vous dire pourquoi, c'est un secret ! » dis-je d'un air entendu en m'approchant du chien.

Je m'accroupis à sa hauteur et lui caressai le crâne en marmonnant quelques attendrissements. Puis, brusquement, je me relevai et me détournai, m'exclamant :

« Vous croyez que ca pourrait être mon père ?

- Le... Le chien ? »

Je me maudis instantanément de ma gaffe et me contentai d'éclater de rire, légèrement crispée. Je pris la main de Fred et leur fis un signe, m'exclamant :

« Allez, on redescend ! »

Ils me suivirent en silence et une fois de retour au coeur du village, nous tombâmes sur Hermione, seule. Intriguée, je m'approchai et demandai :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais toute seule ?

- J'étais avec Harry et Ron ; sauf que Malefoy a aperçu la tête de Harry à cause d'une farce et il a du rentrer en vitesse. Ron est rentré aussi pour témoigner si besoin est, pour expliquer pourquoi Harry a la poche pleine de confiseries par exemple, » expliqua-t-elle légèrement amère.

« Pourquoi ce ton là ?

- Je leur avais dit, que c'était une mauvaise idée !

- Comme tu avais dit que le balai était dangereux, » répliquai-je narquoisement.

Elle me fusilla du regard puis ajouta :

« En plus, Harry avait la carte sur lui, j'espère qu'il ne tombera sur personne. »

Je grimaçai et décidai alors de rentrer au château, pour voir ce qui allait se passer. Les garçons décidèrent de rester un peu, aussi déposai-je un baiser sur leur joue avant de remonter l'allée vers Poudlard. Arrivée, je fis rapidement le chemin vers la Salle Commune et me dirigeai immédiatement vers Harry.

« Alors, tu as toujours la carte ? » soufflai-je en m'asseyant près de lui.

Il secoua la tête d'un air dépité et murmura :

« C'est le professeur Lupin qui l'a... T'y crois, qu'il savait ce que c'était ?

- Ouais, j'y crois... » répondis-je distraitement.

Évidemment qu'il savait, puisqu'il en était un des créateurs. Je soupirai et me laissai retomber contre le dossier du fauteuil :

« Heureusement que j'avais gardé l'originale, quand même.

- Tu m'en refais une copie ?

- T'es con ou quoi ? Lupin te l'a confisqué, imagine tu lui retombes dessus, ca te ferait des problèmes ! Non, je vais essayer de récupérer la copie...

- T'es pas folle ?! Laisse tomber, je me débrouillerai sans, » conclut-il.

Je haussai les épaules ; tant pis pour lui, après tout.

« Alors, sinon, prête pour la finale ?

- Ah, ne m'en parle pas ! J'y pense tous les jours, j'espère vraiment qu'on gagnera !

- On le mérite en plus...

- Et je ne m'en remettrai pas si Drago nous bat ! » ajoutai-je avec une grimace.

Potter rit un peu et me corrigea :

« Tu n'auras pas le temps d'y penser, Olivier nous aura tué avant ! »

Je grimaçai encore davantage. On avait intérêt à tout déchirer.


	15. La finale de Quidditch

**Chapitre 13**

**La Finale de Quidditch**

« Putain, c'est passé trop vite ! » gémit Fred en regardant avec désespoir son calendrier qui indiquait mi-mai.

Je lui souris doucement et lui ébouriffai les cheveux d'un air compatissant. Il grogna et se dégagea puis se baissa pour prendre deux ou trois bouquins de cours. Un sourire narquois aux lèvres, je le regardai faire, alors qu'il soufflait assez fort pour que toute l'Angleterre l'entende.

« Je sais que ça ne t'emballe pas, Fred, de bosser, mais tu pourrais faire l'effort d'être un peu moins bruyant ? »

Pour toutes réponses, il me lança un regard noir et quitta la salle en claquant la porte, ce qui me fit éclater de rire. Quelle idée aussi de s'y prendre aussi tard pour réviser ! En plus, la finale de Quidditch arrive ; pauvre gars, il va en clamser !

XXX

Olivier est invivable. C'est encore pire que Fred, George et Lee ; alors que pour la première fois de leur existence, ils révisent véritablement leurs examens. Comprenez Olivier, il a ses ASPICs et la finale éminente qui arrivent ; de quoi vous mettre sur les nerfs. Mais en tant que simple troisième année, j'estime qu'ils n'ont pas le droit de faire passer les nerfs en question sur des individus innocents.

Je m'étais donc éloignée d'eux au possible durant cette période d'horreur et, même si mes jumeaux et Lee me manquaient atrocement - on s'habitue à leurs présences en tout instant-, je devais avouer que cela faisait énormément de bien d'être loin des cris rageurs, des énervements pour rien, et tout ce blabla. Je passais donc mes journées en compagnie de Loufoca Lovegood, autrement dit Luna. Je vous avais déjà dit que j'adorais cette nana ? Franchement, c'est décompressant de rester avec elle, elle parvient toujours à vous faire rire, même si ce n'était pas l'objectif premier. Donc, en cette période d'examen - j'en avais aussi, mais pas de même ampleur que pour les BUSES ou les APSICS -, sa présence était tout bonnement géniale.

« Dis, Eléonore, as-tu déjà vu des ronflaks cornus en train de se reproduire ? »

Je retins un immense éclat de rire et secouai la tête :

« C'est un malheur, mais je n'ai même jamais vu de ronflaks cornus tout court ! »

Elle porta une main à sa bouche, stupéfaite.

« Mais alors, tu es maudite ! »

Je haussai les sourcils, surprise par cette exclamation, et demandai :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- Toutes personnes n'ayant jamais vu de ronflak cornus est un possédé du mal ! »

Il devait y avoir pas mal de créature du diable sur Terre, alors, songeai-je en souriant doucement.

« J'ai déjà caressé une licorne, je dois pas être si mauvaise que cela, Luna... »

Elle eut une moue peu convaincue puis me tendit un morceau de gâteau, qu'elle venait de sortir de son sac :

« Tiens, les elfes m'ont donné ca quand je leur ai dit que je te voyais, aujourd'hui. »

Mes yeux brillèrent immédiatement de bonheur et je le saisis en déposant un baiser de remerciement sur la joue de mon amie, la faisant rougir :

« Tu les remercieras, si tu les revois. »

Elle hocha la tête puis croqua dans son propre morceau. Je fis de même et soupirai aussitôt de contentement ; c'était délicieux. Je laissai ma tête tomber dans l'herbe, frémissant sous les petits rayons de soleil qui voulaient bien percer le ciel.

« Alors, tu es prête pour la finale ? » demanda-t-elle alors de sa petite voix, qui semblait toujours lointaine.

Je grimaçai, les yeux fixés sur les nuages, et répondis :

« Je suppose. Je ne sais jamais vraiment si je suis prête ou non...

- Je vois. En tout cas, je vous soutiendrais ! », conclut-elle en arborant un grand sourire.

Je répondis à son sourire et murmurai :

« Tu es adorable, Luna ! »

Elle se contenta de rougir doucement.

XXX

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi les gens n'aimaient pas Luna. Elle était un peu étrange, bien sûr, mais que serait la Terre si tout le monde était normal ? Il y avait besoin d'êtres à part, qui enchantaient par leur univers et leur simplicité. On avait besoin de plus de Luna.

XXX

La finale était dans trois jours. Je me sentais mal, déjà. Je croyais avoir la réponse à la question de Luna. Non, je ne me sentais pas prête. l'anxiété me tordait le ventre, je n'en pouvais plus.

XXX

Drago m'énervait. Il avait bien vu que ses piques me rendaient malade, que j'avais perdu ma bonne humeur et, pourtant, il continuait. C'était un gros crétin. Je le détestai.

XXX

Même Luna n'arrivait plus à m'apaiser. C'était affreux, j'aimerais que le match ait déjà été joué. Et pourquoi cela me stressait-il autant ? Ce n'était qu'un jeu. Un simple jeu.

XXX

« Maman, j'ai peur. »

J'étais dans mon endroit secret. Blottie contre un arbre, mon arbre, face au lac. Quand j'en avais parlé à Debby, elle avait rit. Il paraîtrait que ma mère aussi avait un endroit secret, comme le mien. Depuis, je me disais que c'était le même endroit secret que nous partagions, et c'était somme si je lui parlais véritablement en étant ici.

Je ne me souvenais pas de ma mère. Je n'avais pas vraiment souffert de son absence, Debby faisant son possible pour que je ne la ressente pas. Pourtant, parfois, j'aurais aimé qu'elle soit là. Vraiment là.

Alors je venais ici, et je lui parlais. Je faisais comme si elle m'entendait. Je lui décrivais ma vie, lui exposais mes problèmes et mes doutes. Je faisais comme si elle était vraiment ici, à jouer son rôle de mère.

Je gigotai un peu contre l'arbre, saisis un brin d'herbe et le torturai entre mes doigts :

« J'ai peur. Peur d'un simple match de Quidditch, tu te rends compte ? Alors que je suis bonne et que, grâce à papa, j'ai le meilleur balai au monde ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je réagis ainsi... Peut-être parce que je crains de décevoir Olivier ? C'est grotesque. Je sais qu'il sera toujours fier de nous, malgré tout. Nous sommes une équipe, une famille. »

Je me tais un instant, une boule suspecte dans la gorge.

« Je n'ai pas envie qu'il parte, tu sais? Olivier. Il va énormément me manquer. En tant que capitaine, que coéquipier, mais aussi en tant qu'ami. Je l'aime beaucoup, maman. Trop, peut-être. Oh, je ne suis pas amoureuse, non ; il est bien trop vieux. Cinq ans de différence, quand on a 13 ans, c'est énorme. Mais... C'est juste que... Je crois que je l'admire. Olivier est si passionné, c'est tellement rare. Et c'est quelqu'un de si loyal, d'honnête. Il se soucie énormément de nous, même si il ne nous le montre pas forcément... C'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien, maman. J'aurais aimé que tu le rencontres ; lui, et puis Fred, George et Lee aussi, évidemment ! »

Je m'interrompis, jetai le brin d'herbe qui n'en était plus un dans l'étendue devant moi, et soupirai longuement :

« Je dois te laisser, maintenant, maman. J'ai un entraînement, encore un. J'espère vraiment qu'on va gagner, vu comment on travaille dur ! Ce serait injuste, sinon. Et oui, je sais, la vie est injuste, » concluais-je en souriant doucement, avant de lancer un baiser dans les airs du bout des doigts et de me détourner.

XXX

« Bon, avant que vous n'y alliez, j'ai quelques mots à vous dire... »

Je crois bien qu'a ce moment-là, la grimace que j'arborai fut générale. Pourtant, nous nous posâmes sur le terrain sans ronchonner et je fis même un sourire encourageant à Olivier. Il hocha la tête à mon encontre, son sourire légèrement crispé.

« Comme vous le savez, la finale est demain. J'ai totalement confiance en vous, nous avons vraiment une équipe d'exception ; avec des poursuiveuses de qualités, des batteurs déchaînés, un attrapeur excellentissime et un gardien qui se bat pour vous rejoindre...

- Arrête, Olivier, tu es excellent ! »

Il eut un sourire modeste, balayant le compliment de la main, et reprit :

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'on a toutes nos chances d'y arriver. Et, même si on perd, on aura effectué un tel parcours ensemble, vous vous serez tellement améliorés que nous ne pourrons rien regretter, compris ?

- Donc, dans cette hypothèse, pas de suicide dans la douche demain ? » demandai-je en lui tirant la langue.

Il eut un bref sourire et répliqua :

« Je promets que ca ne sera pas fait en gaspillant de l'eau. »

Nous éclatâmes de rire et Olivia lui-même daigna partager nos sourires. Puis, il reprit, nous souriant avec fierté :

« Je suis vraiment heureux et fier d'avoir pu être votre capitaine, votre coéquipier aussi, votre ami même. Vous me manquerez les gars. » conclut-il en souriant tristement, cette fois.

Je détournai le regard, touchée, tandis que les autres s'approchaient pour tuer Olivier en un énorme calin. J'eus un rire étranglé, les observant en secouant la tête, dépassée. Ils quittèrent ensuite un à un le terrain, tandis qu'Olivier s'exclamait :

« Et vous allez immédiatement vous coucher, d'accord ? »

Il ne reçut que de brefs « compris chef ! » avant que toute l'équipe ne disparaisse dans les vestiaires. Je restai, cependant, sur le terrain, observant distraitement Olivier. Il s'approcha, m'ébouriffa les cheveux et murmura :

« Ca va aller ? »

Je hochai lentement la tête puis relevai des yeux brillants vers mon capitaine. La voix étranglée, je soufflai :

« Tu vas me manquer, Olivier. »

Il sourit doucement et me prit dans ses bras, me serrant contre lui. La tête posée sur mon crâne, ses bras m'enserrant, j'étais plaquée contre lui et pouvai entendre les battements de son coeur. Ainsi, cachée de son regard, je laissai une larme couler le long de ma joue, tandis qu'il me frottait, réconfortant, le dos.

« Tu vas me manquer aussi, la chipie. Tu feras attention à toi, hein. Et tu continueras d'être aussi excellente, d'accord ? »

Incapable d'émettre le moindre son, je hochai simplement la tête contre son torse. Il eut alors un rire un peu étranglé et se dégagea.

« Allez, ne pleure pas, la belle. On se reverra, et puis, je suis encore là, pour le moment ! »

Je m'essuyai piteusement les yeux et murmurai :

« Oui, tu as raison... Excuse-moi, je pleurerai plus.

- Je ne t'ai pas dit de ne pas pleurer, princesse, c'est mal de tout intérioriser. Mais pas avant un match important, c'est tout ! Parce que ca épuise de pleurer ! »

J'éclatai de rire puis, une question me venant subitement à l'esprit alors que nous regagnons les vestiaires, je demandai :

« Dis, Olivier, pourquoi tu tiens tellement à gagner ? Je veux dire, ce n'est qu'un prix intra-scolaire... »

Il sourit doucement et répondit :

« Parce que ca montre que je serais arrivé à quelque chose en tant que capitaine, parce que j'ai toujours voulu tenir cette foutue coupe entre mes mains, parce que notre équipe vaut la victoire. Parce que je veux montrer à mon père que je ne suis pas un incapable, et que je peux gagner ce fichu championnat. » ajouta-t-il par la suite, si bas que j'eue du mal à l'entendre.

Je me rapprochai et lui serrai la main, réconfortante. On aura cette coupe, on l'aura. Rien que pour toi, Olivier.

XXX

Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. L'angoisse me tordait le ventre, je me faisais des scénarios plus qu'improbables, mais en avais pourtant peur. Je tournai presque folle. Cette coupe m'obsédait. Je la voulais. Pour Olivier, pour qu'il soit heureux. Pour lui. Je voulais y arriver. Je voulais gagner. Je voulais écraser ce débile de Drago, qui me narguait depuis plusieurs jours, pétant d'assurance. Je voulais cette coupe.

XXX

Je me réveillais à dix heures, après avoir dormi une heure et demie, deux heures peut-être, à peine. Les paupières lourdes, l'estomac lourd, le coeur lourd, je vêtis ma tenue de match distraitement, l'esprit encore dans les vapes. Je pris ensuite mon balai, ma baguette magique et enfilai le collier où trônait le pendentif de ma naissance - un lion, offert par mon père. Mon porte-bonheur. Je descendis dans la Salle Commune, l'esprit déjà plus clair, et saluai les élèves présents. Je sortis ensuite de la tour, remerciant la Grosse Dame lorsqu'elle me souhaita bonne chance, et pris un passage-portrait pour arriver près de la Grande Salle. En quelques instants, j'y étais rendue et je m'attablai aux côtés de mes coéquipiers et amis. La mine grise, ils m'observaient sans vraiment me voir, m'adressant des sourires distraits. Je ne répondis à aucun sourire, n'y arrivant pas. Je me servis un bol de céréales puis fis tourner ma cuillère dedans, les regardant tourner en rond à sa suite. Passionnant.

Une voix me tira de ma contemplation. Lente, trainante, hautement désagréable en cette matinée de finale.

« Eléonore, ma chérie ! Comment vas-tu ? Pas très bien, si j'en juge ta tête ! Je ne comprends pas, te serais-tu déjà rendue compte de votre défaite assurée ? »

Je le mitraillai du regard, me levai brusquement et m'exclamai :

« J'en ai plus qu'assez de toi, espèce de connard arrogant ! La défaite assurée, tu te la mets où tu sais ! »

Puis, rageuse, je lui giflai la joue et, saisissant mon balai, me détournai en tapant bruyamment des pieds, comme une gamine. J'ai même pas honte. Ca faisait trop de bien.

XXX

Quelques instants plus tard, l'équipe m'ayant rejoint dans les vestiaires, Harry s'approcha de moi et, avec un grand sourire, s'exclama :

« Déjà qu'il s'est pris un coup de poing par Hermione, maintenant qu'il a reçu ta gifle, il a certainement du comprendre qu'on emmerde pas les gryffones. »

J'éclatai de rire et répliquai :

« Il est tellement con, tu sais, ce n'est pas assuré qu'il ait compris ! »

Harry secoua la tête, amusé, puis me donna une tape dans le dos et murmura :

« Allez, merde pour le match ! »

Je lui souris doucement et répondis à son merde en lui souhaitant bonne chance également. Puis, je me tournai vers Fred et George et les observai en souriant.

« On va tous les mater, les gars ! »

Ils m'ébouriffèrent les cheveux puis enfourchèrent le balai et se lancèrent sur le terrain. Je respirai profondément, souris à mes coéquipières poursuiveuses derrière moi, et me lançai à mon tour. Le match commençait.

XXX

Ce n'était plus qu'une question de secondes. Nous menions le jeu, nous avions des points d'avances, et nous gagnerons des que Harry attrapera ce fichu vif d'or. Retenant mon souffle, je me penchai légèrement sur mon balai, les yeux fixés sur les doigts de Harry puis me mis à hurler, comme tout le stade -ou presque- derrière moi ; ainsi que Lee au mégaphone. J'effectuai quelques calbutes dans les airs, m'erraillant la voix à hurler, puis descendis en piqué vers le sol, sautant lorsque j'y fus presque. Je me précipitai vers Harry, comme le reste de l'équipe, et sautai dans ses bras, hurlant toujours. Nous avions gagné ! La coupe était à nous ! Je vis Olivier le gant dans la bouche, les larmes dévalant ses joues. Je vis Angelina et Katie, les larmes dans les yeux, souriant et hurlant à la fois. Je vis Fred et George, effectuer une danse de la victoire. Je vis Harry, brandissant le vif d'or. Je vis les Gryffondor, sautant et hurlant derrière nous. Je vis Dumbledore nous tendre la coupe. Je vis les Serpentard dégoûtés. Je vis le bonheur sur le visage de mes amis. Je vis un chien, dans les gradins, dont les yeux brillaient. Et mon monde s'arrêta.

Un chien dans les gradins. Je me dégageai brusquement de l'étreinte de mes coéquipiers, embrassai rapidement la coupe au passage, hurlant un coup, puis courus vers le chien, me faufilant à travers la masse de supporters et d'élèves. Arrivée près de lui, je le vis s'échapper, quittant le terrain, et je ne fis que le suivre, oubliant les voix qui m'appelaient ou m'acclamaient. C'était un chien. Le même qu'a Pre-au-Lard. Ca ne pouvait qu'être mon père. Mon père ! Je me précipitai à sa suite, lui hurlant de s'arrêter et me stoppai finalement, à bout de souffle, entre le terrain de Quidditch et la forêt interdite.

Le chien n'était qu'a quelques pas et m'observait de ses grands yeux brillants. Je m'approchai, la main tendue, respirant difficilement. Le chien grogna et je m'immobilisai. Alors, brusquement, le chien disparut et, à sa place, se tenait Sirius Black. J'arrêtai de respirer et tombai au sol, un goût de sel sur mes lèvres.

« Papa ! »


	16. Il faut que tu m'aides

**Chapitre 14**

**Il faut que tu m'aides **

« Papa ? »

Il eut un sourire crispé, passa gauchement une main dans ses cheveux et sa voix fut atrocement rauque lorsqu'il parla :

« Hey, ma chérie, ma princesse. »

Sanglotant, je tendis le bras vers lui et, maladroitement, il s'approcha, se laissa tomber contre moi et me prit contre lui. Ses mains se crispèrent dans mon dos, alors qu'il respirait profondément l'odeur mes cheveux, mon parfum d'abricot et d'amande. Je nichai ma tête dans son cou, pleurant misérablement, heureuse de sentir enfin contre moi mon père. Il me serra plus fort contre lui, murmurant sans fin des « Eléonore, ma chérie, mon ange, ma princesse. » ce qui me faisait sangloter plus encore. Les secondes passèrent et mes larmes finirent par se tarire. Il se dégagea de quelques centimètres, prit mon visage entre ses mains et essuya mes joues de son pouce. Il eut un petit sourire et murmura :

« Tu es belle, Eléonore, aussi belle que ta mère. »

J'eu un sourire ému et mon coeur se gonfla de bonheur. Je chuchotai, observant ses prunelles grises, ses joues creusées et ses cheveux sales :

« Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas transformé, l'autre fois ?

- Trop froid, » grogna-t-il.

Je ris doucement alors qu'il se levait brusquement, jetant un regard alarmé aux alentours :

« Je ne peux pas rester, mon ange, mais on se reverra, je te le promets. Avant, il faut pourtant que je te demande un service, mon coeur, ma chérie, s'il te plaît. »

J'hochai précipitemment la tête, me relevant à mon tour. Il prit mes mains entre les siennes et murmura rapidement :

« Il faut que tu me ramènes le rat du copain roux de Harry, que tu viennes avec lui devant le Saule Cognard et que tu m'appelles... Tu appelleras "Patmol", d'accord ? Je viendrais tout de suite et je m'occuperai du rat. Ta mère ainsi que James et Lily seront alors vengés ma chérie.

- Mais... Papa, si tu le tues sans avoir de preuves de ton innocence... »

Il eut un rire sans joie, et souffla :

« Peu m'importe mon innocence, Eléonore.

- Je te signale que si tu es toujours criminel aux yeux de la loi, ce sera assez dur de se voir, » répliquai-je vertement, reculant de quelques pas.

Il soupira, passa une main lasse sur son visage et se rapprocha :

« Juste écoute-moi, ma chérie, s'il te plaît. »

Je détournai la tête et finis par la hocher lentement.

« Okay, je chercherai le rat... Putain, pourquoi un rat, je déteste ces conneries-là... » grimaçai-je allègrement.

Il eut un rire, semblable à un aboiement, et je finis par sourire doucement.

« On doit vraiment se quitter, maintenant, princesse. Ils vont s'inquiéter de ton absence ; va donc fêter votre victoire ! Tu as vraiment très bien joué, tu sais ? »

Je souris largement, emplie d'une fierté immense. Mon père me félicitait en Quidditch ! C'était juste si... Si génial ! Tout comme cette rencontre, enfin, douze ans après ! Je me blottis encore une dernière fois contre lui, déposai un baiser sur sa joue rêche et murmurai :

« A bientôt papa. »

Dieu que c'était bon de dire cette phrase pour la première fois de sa vie. Tout autant ému que moi, il se contenta de me sourire doucement puis redevint, en un instant, un chien noir, semblable à un sinistros. Je lui caressai une dernière fois le crâne puis me détournai et courus vers le château, comme volant. Je venais de gagner la coupe de quidditch, j'avais rencontré mon père, je lui avais parlé et c'était juste le meilleur jour de toute ma vie entière.

XXX

Avant de rentrer dans le château, je m'arrêtai devant mon arbre secret et souris largement au ciel.

« Hé, maman, tu te rends compte ? J'ai enfin vu papa ! »

J'éclatai alors de rire, gaiement, bruyamment, déraisonnable ; on risquait de m'entendre. Mais je m'en fichais totalement, seul comptait le bonheur immense qui m'emplissait. J'avais vu mon père ! Mon rêve le plus cher s'était réalisé et j'avais un mal fou à m'en rendre véritablement compte. Le pourriez-vous, vous, si cela se passait ? Mon rire s'arrêta et je me contentai de sourire, heureuse, au ciel. J'avais vu mon père, je l'avais serré dans mes bras, j'allais même le revoir ! C'était trop beau, trop irréel. Cet instant s'était-il réellement passé ? N'avais-je pas halluciné ?

Non, c'était vrai, c'était réel. Mon père s'était vraiment tenu devant moi. Et il m'avait parlé, m'avait reconnu. Il m'avait appelée ma chérie. Ma princesse. Mon coeur ! Ma gorge se serra et je baissai le regard, bouleversée par le bonheur, réalisant enfin le moment. Je sentis de nouvelles larmes glisser sur mes joues et les essuyai en grimaçant.

Alors qu'il se mettait à pleuvoir, je regagnai la Salle commune en courant, jubilant en voyant des traces de boue partout dans les couloirs. Puis, alors que j'allais entrer, je m'immobilisai. Mon père m'avait demandé quelque chose... Comment mener à bien cette mission ? Je n'avais plus vu Ron tenir son rat depuis quelques temps, ce qui m'inquietait. L'aurait-il donné ? Jeté peut-être ? Je ne savais pas, et il allait falloir que je demande discrètement. Enfin, peut-être pas ce soir. Là, il fallait juste que je profite de cette soirée en compagnie de mes amis, même si mon esprit serait ailleurs longtemps. Puis, brusquement, je me souvins de la légère déprime de Ronald, il y avait quelque temps ; il avait perdu son rat. Grimaçant, j'ouvris le portrait en espérant très fort qu'il l'ait retrouvé.

XXX

La fête battait son plein dans la Salle Commune. Des banderoles, accrochées aux murs, supportaient notre équipe ; un buffet improvisé trônait sur les deux grandes tables de la pièce, les bouteilles d'alcool - de la simple bièraubeurre- cachées en dessous. Je souris largement en entrant, immédiatement prise par l'ambiance et la gaieté qui émanaient de la pièce. Après avoir pris un verre rempli sur le buffet, je me dirigeai vers Olivier, qui était en compagnie de Fred, George et Lee. Leur offrant un large sourire, je me plantai près d'eux en m'exclamant :

« Alors, qu'est-ce que cela vous fait d'être champions ? »

Olivier leva les mains aux cieux en marmonnant un « Amen » qui me fit éclater de rire, avant qu'il ne reprenne :

« Honnêtement, ca pourrait bien être le plus beau jour de ma vie. »

Je sirotai une gorgée de ma boisson, les lèvres étirées en un sourire, et Olivier enchaina :

« Tu ne devineras jamais qui est venu me voir à la fin du match ! »

Je haussai les sourcils, l'invitant à continuer.

« Un sélectionneur pour les plus grandes équipes anglaises, tu te rends compte ?

- Wahou, c'est génial Olivier ! Tu as une proposition quelque part ?

- J'en ai même deux ! Une en tant que titulaire et l'autre en remplaçant. Tu te doutes que je vais prendre la titulaire ! »

J'eus un sifflement appréciateur et le félicitai chaudement. Ce fut à cet instant que Fred demanda :

« Au fait, où étais-tu ? »

Je grimaçai et répondis vaguement que j'étais passée aux toilettes. Je réussi à détourner la conversation mais, je n'avais franchement pas envie de fêter ma victoire, à présent. La rencontre avec mon père était trop présente et occupait toutes mes pensées ; je n'arrivais à profiter de la soirée. Finalement, je réussi à m'éclipser deux heures plus tard seulement, prétendant un sommeil énorme, vu que je n'avais pas dormi la nuit d'avant. On me laissa donc monter, malgré grand nombres de protestations, et il me sembla avoir été embrassée par une bonne partie des Gryffondor.

Une fois au calme, je respirai longuement et me changeai en vitesse. Je me glissai dans mes draps, sorti une plume et un parchemin de sous mon lit et commençai à rédiger une lettre.

XXX

_Chère Déborah,_

_Tu ne devineras jamais combien la journée que je viens de passer fut merveilleuse ! Commençons par le commencement :_

_Je me réveille, ayant des nausées et une peur incroyable au ventre. J'arrive dans la Grande Salle, Drago vient m'emmerder et je lui fiche une gifle - magad ca faisait trop de bien !_

_Puis arrive le moment fatidique - le match. Et laisse-moi te dire, Debby de mon coeur, que nous avons juste géré notre patate et que nous avons écraseeeer les Serpentaaaard ! Ouaiiiiis, on est champiooons ! La coupe est gravée au nom de Gryffondor ! Hahan, comment je suis trop fière, pour le coup, de notre team ! On a franchement tout défoncé. Et puis, t'aurais du être là pour voir comment trois maisons étaient derrière nous, beuglant nos noms et notre maison ! Ah, comment je suis heureuse ! Mais, encore, ceci n'est rien comparé à ce qui vient après._

_Tiens toi bien, Debby, ca pourrait te faire un choc ! J'AI VU MON PÈRE ! MON PÈRE ! Tu te rends compte ? J'ai encore du mal à réaliser ! Mon père m'a serrée contre lui, m'a embrassée et m'a dit qu'il m'aimait ! Tu y crois, toi ? C'est tellement... Irréel ! Et il a dit que nous nous reverrions ! Oh, Debby, tu ne peux pas savoir combien je suis heureuse ! Mon voeux le plus sincère s'est exaucé, qu'aurais-je pu espérer de mieux ? _

_Cependant, papa m'a donné une mission ! Il faut que je lui ramène le rat de Ronald, tu sais, le petit frère des jumeaux ! Sauf que, eh bah, je ne vois pas trop comment faire, surtout que d'après Ron, le rat aurait été mangé par le chat d'Hermione. Un réel casse-tête, tu trouves aussi ? Quoiqu'il en soit, il faut que je retrouve cette bestiole et que je la ramène à mon père avant la fin de l'année, en espérant que le chat ne l'ai pas réellement dévoré. ( Au pire, cela évitera à papa de commettre un vrai meutre... )_

_Je me permets de dire tout cela ainsi, sans coder un peu, car je sais que tes courriers sont protégés, grâce à ton métier. ( Ce serait bête qu'un quelconque individu tombe sur un échange entre deux créateurs de sorts - je ne sais pas quelle sorcellerie vous pourriez inventer ! ) _

_Enfin bref, j'ai la main tuée et j'ai véritablement sommeil, en fait (j'ai utilisé cette excuse pour échapper à la fin de la fête (et encore, je crois que certain sont revenus me chercher, incroyable !). Je pense que je vais faire de bons rêves, cette nuit, hum ? Ne rigole pas, je suis sérieuse ! Cette journée est géniale. J'attends une lettre qui me raconte ta vie aussi, d'accord ?_

_Bisous !_

_Ely_

XXX

« Elle dort ?

- Non, pas encore, on entend le grattement d'une plume !

- Hanlala la menteuse !

- Arrête, Lee, elle avait vraiment l'air crevée...

- Vous croyez qu'elle écrit à son amoureux secret ?

- N'importe quoi, Angelina, tu as de ces idées !

- Eh bien quoi, elle a l'âge Olivier, hein !

- Non, trop jeune ! Et arrêtez de rire, les jumeaux, bougre d'idiots !

- C'est incroyable ce que vous êtes discrets, dis-donc.

- T'as pas tord, Katie...

- On se casse avant qu'Ely nous remarque ?

- Excellente suggestion, Gred !

- Je dirais même plus : suggestion excellente, Forge !

- Vos gueules, les gars !

- Oui chef, bien chef !

- Bon, on fait quoi, Olivier ?

- Aucune idée...

- Oh, elle n'écrit plus !

- Vous croyez que...

- Sauve qui peeuuut !

- Freeed ! »

XXX

« Dites les gars, » commençai-je en me servant une part d'oeufs et une tranche de bacon, « c'est vous qui êtes montés, hier soir, près du dortoir ? »

Je relevai la tête, leur offrant un regard noir, et ils eurent le bon sens de paraître gênés.

« On voulait juste vérifier que t'étais bien en train de dormir !

- Et puis, d'abord, c'est pas nous qui sommes montés, c'était Angie et Katie !

- Et vous en avez conclu que... ?

- Tu ne dormais pas ! Non, madame préférait écrire une lettre à nous-ne-savons-qui plutôt que de fêter notre victoire ! »

Je secouai la tête, dépassée par les idiots devant moi, et poursuivis :

« Et après avoir écrit cette lettre, qu'ai je fais ?

- On sait pas, on s'est cassés en vitesse, se doutant que tu nous avais entendus. »

Je ris doucement, enfournai une bouchée d'oeufs, déglutis, puis repris :

« Bon, la prochaine fois, vous évitez de faire ca, quand même ? C'est pas super sympa, vexant même, comme si je vous mentais... » grimaçai-je.

« Bah, tu nous as menti, tu t'es pas couchée de suite !

- Ah oui, excusez-moi, j'ai écrit une lettre à Debby pour lui annoncer notre victoire, quel péché ! » m'exclamai-je ironiquement.

Ils détournèrent le regard et je soupirai doucement :

« Allez, c'est pas grave, mais vous le refaites plus, d'accord ? Et puis... Merlin, il est déjà dix heures ! Vos examens commencent demain les garçons, qu'est-ce que vous faites encore ici ! » m'écriai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Les jumeaux et Lee grimacèrent allègrement et Fred s'exclama :

« Pitié, on en peut plus de travailler !

- Hors de question que vous vous prélassiez toute la journée ! On monte dans la Salle Commune et je vous surveillerai, compris ?

- Mais Elyyy...

- Pas de mais ! Vous me remercierez quand vous aurez vos BUSEs, » conclus-je en leur adressant un regard sévère.

Le visage tordu de désespoir, ils se levèrent lentement et, presque à reculon, se dirigèrent vers la tour de Gryffondor. Derrière eux, je laissai transparaître un petit sourire amusé sur mes lèvres que je fis disparaitre des que Lee se retourna vers moi, espérant me convaincre de céder. La mine dure, j'avançai résolument vers la Salle commune puis, juste avant d'entrer, je leur dis :

« Bon, je souffrirai avec vous ; je vais travailler aussi. »

Les trois garçons eurent aussitôt un grand sourire et je levai les yeux aux ciels. Quels idiots !

XXX

Attablée avec Ron, Harry, les jumeaux et Lee sur une des grandes tables de la Salle Commune, je révisai soigneusement mes potions, déterminée à avoir la note maximale. C'était sans aucuns doutes utopique - vu l'amour énorme que me portait Rogue, entre autre- mais cela me motivait, alors autant garder cette folle espérance. Alors que je m'appliquai à retenir par coeur le tableau de réaction, je remarquai que Ron avait le regard fixé sur moi ; aussi levai-je la tête, haussai un sourcil et soufflai :

« Un problème ? »

Ses oreilles rougirent, ce qui me fit sourire. Puis, réalisant qui me parlait, la mission de papa me revint en tête. Le rat ! Il fallait que j'oriente la discussion vers la...

« Non, excuse-moi. Je me demandai juste... Pourquoi travailles-tu avec autant d'acharnement cette matière alors que tu sais que tu n'auras pas O ? »

Je souris franchement et répondis :

« Principalement parce que j'aime ca. Les potions, je veux dire. J'aime bien être douée quelque part et le hasard a voulu que ce soit dans cette matière-la. Soit ! Mais si on est talentueux quelque part, il faut pourtant s'entraîner pour user à bien cette capacité et... eh bien, c'est ce que je fais. »

Il hocha la tête d'un air entendu et murmura :

« C'est bien d'être doué en quelque chose !

- J'ai entendu dire que tu étais excellent aux échecs ? »

Il grimaça.

« On a pas vraiment le même genre de talent. Toi, c'est juste carrément mieux ; et plus utile surtout !

- Oh, détrompe-toi ! Jouer aux échecs aussi bien que tu le fais, c'est vraiment un atout, ca veut dire que tu as un sens de la logique et de la technique très aiguisé ! C'est vraiment bien ! »

Son visage devint tout rouge, et je pouffai doucement.

« Si tu le dis... » répliqua-t-il pourtant très modestement.

Je lui souris, me creusant en même temps les méninges pour orienter la discussion comme je le souhaitai... Finalement, ce fut Fred qui m'y aida en s'exclamant :

« Ely, rappelle-moi, la queue de rat avec des poils d'hippogryffe, ca fait...

- Emulsion et coloration rosée. » répondis-je distraitement. Puis, l'air de rien, alors que Fred se replongeait dans ses notes, je demandai à Ron : « Tiens, en parlant de rat, où est passé le tien ? »

Ronald se rembrunit et, adressant un regard noir à Pattenrond qui se tenait près de moi, répliqua :

« Ce crétin de chat semblerait l'avoir mangé. »

J'eus une grimace dégoûtée et murmurai :

« Pauvre cha- euh rat. »

Franchement, pauvre chat ! Manger un rat ! Comment faisaient ces pauvres bêtes pour aimer des créatures telles que les rats ! Je frissonnai de la tête aux pieds rien qu'à penser aux énergumènes.

« Tu as cherché près de chez Hagrid, au fait ? » s'exclama alors brusquement George.

Ronald et moi levâmes des regards curieux vers lui, aussi poursuivit-il :

« Hagrid utilise parfois des insecticides ou des produits qui attirent les rats. Quand ils touchent une espèce de boule blanche qu'il met dans son jardin, ils se désintègrent. »

Ma grimace d'horreur s'agrandit tandis que Ron palissait étrangement. Répugnée, je tapotai le bras de George et lui dis :

« Au lieu de continuer à dire des immondices pareilles, reprends tes révisions ! »

Il soupira, leva les yeux au ciel, mais fit ce que je dis. Fermant le manuel de potions, je saisis celui de sortilège et me replongeai dedans, notant tout de même dans un coin de ma tête d'aller jeter un coup d'oeil chez Hagrid un jour ou un autre. Avant Ron, en tout cas.

XXX

_Ely,_

_Félicitations pour votre victoire, vous l'avez amplement méritée, ma chérie ! ( et, bien que je ne le devrais pas, je te félicite aussi de la gifle (je n'ai jamais supporté ses crétins de parents à celui-là ! ))_

_Passons maintenant à la seconde partie - peut-être la plus intéressante ! Tu as vu Sirius ? Ca alors, c'est incroyable ! Que fait-il ici ? Dans l'enceinte du château, en plus ! Serait-il fou ? Je suis, en tout cas, immensément heureuse pour toi, ma princesse. J'imagine ton bonheur de l'avoir vu, et je sautille presque sur mon fauteuil d'envie de le revoir également. Si tu le revois, embrasse-le de ma part._

_Concernant la mission qu'il t'a donné, un seul mot à dire : après ! Oui, après, tu t'en occuperas, une fois que tes examens seront passés ! J'espère d'ailleurs que tu les révises comme il faut, mistinguette ! Pour revenir à Sirius, ne te bile pas trop avec sa demande, bosse sérieusement et ne fais RIEN de DANGEREUX ! Par exemple, ne t'approche en aucuns cas du Saule Cogneur, compris ? Et tu n'as pas intérêt à ne pas m'écouter sous prétexte que je ne suis pas ta mère et que « papa il a dit... », je suis claire ?_

_Franchement, fais attention à toi. J'ai hâte de te revoir. Merde pour tes examens !_

_Déborah. _

_PS : Je t'aime princesse ! (J'ai mis une boite de cookies réduits sur la patte du hibou, ne l'oublie pas ! Et, oui, j'ai jeté un sortilège de conservation dessus, cette fois-ci !)_


	17. Exécution, tu dis ?

**Et voilà le quinzième chapitre ! Allez, les gens, laissez-moi votre avis, s'vouplait ! =) Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 15<strong>

**Exécution, tu dis ? **

« Je suis crevée ! » me lamentai-je en me laissait gracieusement - ou pas- tomber sur un fauteuil délicieusement moelleux.

Ces examens m'avaient juste assommé, c'était inhumain. Déborah m'avait interdit de mener la mission de mon père à bien en cette période pour rien, je n'en avais pas la force. Le simple effort de me lever pour aller dans mon dortoir me paraissait extraordinairement difficile. Je rejetai ma tête contre le dossier, soupirant, tandis que Ron, en face de moi, grimaçait en disant :

« Encore te plains pas, toi t'as pas eu ce débile examen de divination !

- Mon chéri, toute la matière est débile, pas seulement l'examen ! »

Ronald pouffa puis s'étira comme un chat alors que je retenais un bâillement.

« Au fait, t'as été chercher ton rat ? »

Il secoua la tête, bâillant ostensiblement.

« Pas eu le temps.

- Je comprends. Mais maintenant que les examens sont terminés, tu auras le temps...

- Ouais, je pense y aller Lundi. L'hippogriffe d'Hagrid va se faire exécuter, on voulait aller le voir avant, tu sais, c'est dur pour lui, » répondit-il distraitement.

Je levais sur lui un regard intéressé et répétais :

« Lundi, hum ? »

Il hocha la tête, tandis que je me glissais plus dans le siège, réfléchissant. Il fallait que j'y aille avant. Sauf que je ne savais pas quand ils y allait, Lundi. Alors, à ce moment-là, je devrais y aller en même temps qu'eux et récupérer le rat des qu'il échappera un peu à Ron. Hum. Je pouvais toujours autant essayer, hein.

J'allais lui demander si je ne pouvais pas les accompagner, par hasard, quand Harry débarqua dans la Salle Commune, pâle, et, après m'avoir salué brièvement, il demanda à Ron de le suivre dans leur dortoir. Ronald me fit un signe de la main et le suivit précipitamment, la mine inquiète. Je fronçai les sourcils, me redressant un peu. Que se passait-il ?

En tout cas, cela ne m'aidait pas. J'allais devoir suivre le trio toute la journée - Merlin merci la carte existait !- pour m'assurer de leur trajet et être prête à tout instant à les rejoindre chez Hagrid. De là au château, il faudra que je trouve un moyen de récupérer le fichu rat. Plan foireux, vous avez dit ? Il fallait vraiment que j'aime mon père...

XXX

Le weekend passa étrangement vite, trop pour que cela soit normal. J'étais persuadée que quelqu'un s'amusait à avancer le temps durant les jours libres et à l'arrêter des que l'on reprenait les cours. Parce que oui, cette infâme école nous faisait retravailler après les examens ! Comme si nous n'avions pas assez bossé ! C'était scandaleux ! Incroyable ! Inhumain ! Enfin, ma rébellion n'était qu'intérieur, pour le moment je faisais simplement semblant d'écouter le cours sûrement pa-ssio-nant d'Histoire de la Magie. Comme le trois quart de mes camarades, j'avais arrêté d'écouter à partir du second cours. Ce professeur était incroyable ! Inbuvable ! Inhumain ! Et sa voix ! Merlin, était-il tombé dans un chaudron de potion à voix soporifique lorsqu'il était petit ?

J'en étais là de mes supputations lorsqu'une voix m'interrompit, légèrement trainante, disant mon nom. Drago Malefoy. Surprise, je relevai la tête et dis :

« Ouaip ?

- Je viens m'excuser.

- ... T'excuser ? » répétai-je, éberluée.

Il grimaça et poursuivit :

« Ouais, m'excuser. D'avoir été super chiant avant le match. C'était mauvais.

- Waouh ! Attendez, quel jour on est ! C'est incroyable, Drago Malefoy s'est excusé ! »

J'étais sur le point d'éclater de rire puis, voyant sa gêne, me contentai de sourire doucement et déposai rapidement un baiser sur sa joue. Je murmurai :

« Excuses acceptées, mon coeur.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ca, » souffla-t-il, les traits crispés.

Je lui tirai la langue et il se détourna, levant les yeux au ciel, regagnant sa place près de Blaise et Théodore. Je saluai les deux garçons d'un sourire puis reposai ma tête entre mes coudes, soupirant à m'en fendre l'âme. Allez, plus qu'une heure et demie !

XXX

« Allelujaaah, Allelujaaaah ! Nous sommes libres, camarades, libres ! Notre liberté nous est rendue, enfin, après deux heures de sacrifice énorme ! Oh joie, oh bonheur ! Nous sommes libres, libres, libres ! Je respire pleinement, je vis et j'aime, ma liberté m'est rendue ! Oooh, bon_

- Putain ta gueule Eléonore ! » beugla Dean Thomas à côté de moi.

Vexée, je lui tirai la langue et me détournai de lui, l'entendant soupirer. Il me prit par les épaules et fit :

« Je partage ton bonheur, ma chérie, je te le jure ; mais pourquoi ne pas le partager en silence ?

- Euh, Dean, t'as fini de me parler comme si j'étais une conne de cinq ans ? »

Il éclata de rire et se décala légèrement. Je le mitraillai du regard et m'exclamai :

« Non, je te jure, débile, tu me la refais et je te castre !

- Oulah, calme-toi Ely, » rit Dean, suivi de Seamus et Ron.

Je boudai un moment, tournant résolument le visage, puis consentit à sourire et les regardai à nouveau :

« Je peux vraiment pas chanter ? »

Leur « NON ! » résonna dans tout le couloir. Je me renfrognai ; ils ne savaient déceler l'art véritable, ces ignares !

XXX

Bon, ils allait voir Hagrid quand, là ? Je devais avouer que j'en avais particulièrement assez de fixer la carte d'un air morne, observant les points fixes du trio dans la Salle commune. Puis, brusquement, ils se déplacèrent et quittèrent la pièce. Je me levai en vitesse, trébuchai sur un pull au sol, que je décidai d'emporter avec moi. L'enfilant en courant, la baguette dans ma poche et la carte dans la main, je sortis précipitamment de la Salle Commune, suivant d'un oeil le trajet du trio. Ils se dirigeaient normalement vers la cabane d'Hagrid. Lentement, je réalisai qu'ils allaient certainement y rester un certain temps et qu'il faudrait donc que je trouve un endroit où me cacher. Plan foireux, plan foireux, plan foireux ! Presque arrivée devant la maison d'Hagrid, je vis que le trio était installé dans la cuisine. Un instant, il y eut un cri et Ron reconnut Croutard, son rat. J'eus un sourire soulagé et me cachai derrière une grosse citrouille, de sorte qu'on ne puisse pas me voir, ni de la cabane, ni du chemin y ménant. J'attendis là ce qui me sembla être une bonne demie-heure, ayant rangé la carte dans ma poche et sorti ma baguette. Puis, j'entendis des voix graves venir du chemin de pierres et je me redressai lentement pour voir le directeur accompagné du ministre de la magie et d'un homme hache à la main. Je grimaçai, grommelant un pauvre bête. Puis, je me rappelai que le trio était encore à l'intérieur et qu'il allait devoir sortir en vitesse pour ne pas se faire gronder... Or où se cacher dans ce jardin quand on ne veut pas être vu ? Derrière les citrouilles, soit le lieu où je me situai actuellement. Je grimaçai de plus belle et regardai aux alentours, cherchant un autre endroit où me réfugier. Je vis alors, juste derrière moi, des arbres assez larges et épais pour me cacher. Je jetai un rapide coup d'oeil devant moi, vis avec horreur la porte arrière de la cabane s'ouvrir pendant qu'Hagrid invitait les venants à entrer et, sans plus réfléchir, me précipitai vers les arbres, me plaquant derrière. Rapidement, le trio se faufila à ma place, et je retins un soupir de soulagement. Ca avait été super juste !

Puis, remarquant des petites pierres au sol, des glands plutôt, j'en pris en main et les sous-pesai. Je pourrais peut-être m'en servir pour divertir Ron, laissant s'échapper Croûtard que je saisirai ! Plan foireux dans plan foireux, scène A ! Tremblante, je visais le cou de Ron, et lançai juste quand ils se déplacèrent un peu, aussi ma pierre toucha-t-elle Hermione. Je me plaquai immédiatement contre l'arbre, arrêtant de respirer alors que je la devinai sans mal se retourner, suspicieuse. Il me sembla qu'une éternité se déroula avant que le trio ne se remette en mouvement, quittant silencieusement le terrain d'Hagrid. Je leur laissai une petite distance d'avance, observant le jardin devant moi. Quelques instants plus tard, les trois invités ressortirent en compagnie d'Hagrid et, jugeant l'endroit, le bourreau s'approcha de l'animal, observa le ciel, la nuit qui était déjà tombée et secoua la tête. Ils se mirent à parler tous en même temps puis le ministre soupira, lança un regard noir au bourreau et ils rentrèrent à nouveau dans la cabane. Quoi ? Pourquoi ils ne le tuaient pas ? Parce qu'il faisait nuit ? Débile !

Puis, réalisant que le trio s'était bien avancé, je me mis à les suivre discrètement, réfléchissant à comment diable attraper le rat... Punaise, c'était quoi cette mission impossible ! Papa n'aurait pas pu me demander de lui ramener à manger, tout simplement ?

Fulminant faussement, je me décidai à utiliser un sortilège d'attraction, lorsque j'entendis un couinement et Ron crier. Le rat s'enfuyait ! C'était l'occasion où jamais ! Sauf que ce crétin de Ronald lui courrait après, rendant ma tâche beaucoup plus ardue. J'allais définitivement utiliser le sortilège « Accio !», maintenant. Néanmoins, un gros chien noir m'en empêcha, bondissant sur Ron qui venait de rattraper son rat. Le roux se débattit violemment et le chien finit par lui mordre la jambe pour le tirer derrière lui. Je grimaçai, jurai à voix basse puis m'exclamai :

« Non mais quel con ! »

Enfin, réalisant que je parlais tout de même de mon père, je soupirai et repris, tout bas ;

« Il n'était pas supposé attendre tout sagement que je lui apporte le gros rat, hein ? Des heures de préparation psychologique pour rien ! Et puis maintenant, cons comme sont Hermione et Harry, ils vont se précipiter à l'intérieur sans chercher qui que ce soit ! Ah, il faut vraiment tout faire tout seul ! » m'écriai-je alors que j'apercevais mes deux camarades jouer à la corde à sauter avec le Saule Cogneur. Alors qu'ils finissaient par atterrir dans le passage qu'avait prit mon père, je réalisai finalement que rester plantée là n'allait pas faire avancer l'histoire. Aussi me précipitai-je près de l'arbre et, apercevant la cape de Potter au sol, je la saisis en vitesse. Manquerait plus qu'un autre idiot la chope par hasard !

À mi-chemin entre mon refuge précédent et le Saule Cogneur, j'aperçu une silhouette se faufiler vers ce dernier. Je m'approchai silencieusement, enfilant la cape, et reconnu le professeur Lupin. J'enlevai la cape et courus vers lui, criant son nom. Il s'immobilisa et je le rejoignis en quelque secondes :

« Professeur ! Que faites-vous ici ?

- Je pourrais vous retourner la question, Miss.

- Oh, s'il vous plaît, ne jouez pas à l'imbécile !

- J'ai aperçu le prénom de Pettigrew, sur la carte, dans les mains de Ronald Weasley, puis dans la gueule de Sirius Black. J'ai voulu vérifier cela par moi-même, » consentit-il à m'expliquer.

Je demeurai un instant coite, stupéfaite par les nouvelles de Lupin. Ainsi, le rat était en réalité Pettigrew ! Comment cela se faisait-il que je n'avais jamais vu ca auparavant sur la carte ? Et, si papa voulait venger ma mère et leurs amis en le tuant, cela voulait dire que... Oh punaise ! Ron avait dormi avec un assassin pendant toute l'année scolaire ! Sidérée, je levai la tête vers Lupin, qui semblait hésiter sur la démarche à suivre. Je lui montrai la cape et murmurai :

« Nous allons descendre là-bas grâce à ce petit bijou. Mais, c'est à une condition ! Il faut que vous acceptiez quelque chose, à défaut de le comprendre. Sirius Black n'est pas un meurtrier ! S'il voulait chercher quelqu'un à Poudlard, ce n'était pas Harry ou moi, c'était Pettigrew ! Il est le véritable criminel ! Vous devez me croire !

- J'aimerais vous croire, Eléonore, mais vous n'avez aucune preuve !

- Aucune preuve ? Peter Pettigrew est censé être mort et, pourtant, il se tient là ce soir ! Tout ceci ne vous fait pas réaliser l'énorme machination qu'a été cette histoire ?

- Mais... Mais Sirius a été gardien du secret...

- Écoutez, je ne connais pas les détails, mais vous DEVEZ me faire confiance. S'il vous plaît ! »

Lentement, Lupin hocha la tête et je soupirai de soulagement.

« Très bien, allons-y. Nous aurons toutes les révélations plus tard ! »

Je passai la cape sur nos épaules et, grâce à Lupin, nous passames sans dommage sous le Saule Cogneur. Nous glissames dans le passage secret, grimpames l'étrange chemin qui menait à...

- « La cabane hurlante ? »

Lupin hocha la tête, sourire nostalgique aux lèvres. Je haussai un sourcil puis décidai de passer, me reconcentrant sur la tâche à venir. Entrer sans se faire décapiter si le trio était en position de force. Lorsque j'ouvris brusquement la porte, je tombais sur mon père et mes trois amis autour d'une table, discutant passionnément. J'enlevai la cape et m'exclamai :

« Des biscuits et du thé, peut-être ? »

Je ne m'étais certainement pas attendue à recevoir trois stupéfix dans la figure. Plan foireux, je vous avais dis !

* * *

><p>Revieeeeeeews ? J'vous aime !<p> 


	18. Des explications, peutêtre ?

**Voici l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction =) J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture à tous ! **

**Chapitre 16**

**Des explications peut-être ?**

Trois stupéfix arrivèrent donc à toute vitesse sur moi. Comme une idiote, je me contentai de me protéger des mains en hurlant comme une midinette. Heureusement, Lupin, plus logique, lança en un quart de secondes une barrière de protection et les trois maléfices disparurent. Je baissai les bras et mitraillai le trio du regard, qui rougit d'un air coupable.

« Depuis quand on stupéfie quelqu'un qui vous propose à manger, franchement ? »

Harry eut une grimace gênée et murmura :

« Désolé...

- Mouais, » boudai-je en m'installant près de lui.

C'est alors que je remarquai le regard de Sirius, posé sur Lupin, qui lui-même fixait le rat que tenait Ron qui observait Harry qui me détaillait du regard tandis qu'Hermione surveillait Sirius. Bref, tout le monde se regardait. Étrangement, je trouvais cette situation drôle, aussi j'éclatai de rire, sous les regards curieux de toute la troupe. À la question inquiète d'Harry, me demandant si tout allait bien, je fis un simple geste de la main pour dire que ca n'était rien et respirai profondément. Mon fou rire passé, je repris une tête sérieuse et demandai :

« Donc, vous parliez de quoi ? »

Ils cessèrent alors de m'observer comme si j'étais une folle et posèrent l'un sur l'autre des regards suspicieux. Harry avait refermé sa main sur sa baguette tandis qu'Hermione prenait une tête sérieuse et fit d'un air dédaigneux :

« Il - elle jeta un regard à mon papa- essaie de nous convaincre qu'il n'est pas un meurtrier, qu'il ne veut pas tuer Harry et que c'est ce rat...

- Ce n'est pas un simple rat ! » corrigea mon père, exaspéré. « Écoutez, vous ne me croirez pas tant que vous ne le verrez pas par vous-même. Donnez-moi juste ce fichu animal que je le transforme ! »

Les mains de Ronald se crispèrent sur sa bête et je levai les yeux au ciel. J'allais m'exclamer qu'il devait lui donner lorsque Lupin s'éclaircit la gorge et posa une main tranquillisante sur l'épaule de Ron :

« Monsieur Weasley, ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'aura pas mal. »

Aussi, à contre cœur, le roux tendit son rat à mon père dont les yeux étincelèrent étrangement. Il me demanda silencieusement ma baguette mais, avant qu'il ne le transforme, je voulais comprendre un peu plus. Aussi, je m'exclamai, sans lui donner ma baguette :

« Papa, avant de le transformer, tu ne penses pas que tu nous dois des explications ?

- Des explications ?

- Bah oui, moi je sais que tu n'as pas tué maman mais les quatre idiots là sont persuadés que tu es un fidèle de Voldemort et que tu as trahi tout le monde ! »

Il grimaça, observa les gens devant lui - qui attendaient avec autant d'impatience que moi - et murmura :

« Très bien. J'ai attendu douze ans, je peux encore attendre quelques minutes pour vous. »

Je lui fis un sourire de remerciement puis vins m'asseoir près de lui. Il rendit son rat à Ronald, me prit contre lui et déposa un baiser sur ma tempe. Je souris davantage, heureuse d'être dans les bras de mon père. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et commença son récit.

« Il vous faut savoir, avant toutes choses, et je pensais que tu avais fini par le comprendre, Remus, mais je hais viscéralement la magie noire et tout ce qui y touche. Je me suis toujours rebellé, aussi, contre ces idéologies sang-pur. Ta mère était une de mes cousines éloignées et nous fumes rapidement liés par cette haine des traditions. Ensemble, on fit notre possible pour fuir nos familles et trouver notre liberté. J'y suis arrivé avant elle, le fait que je sois à Gryffondor aidant. Ta mère se fit plusieurs fois torturer pour ses écarts et je crus une fois la perdre véritablement. Puis, elle parvint elle aussi à quitter sa famille. Nous étions donc libérés du joug familial.

« Les années passèrent, nous nous marièrent, Lily et James aussi, tandis que Remus et Déborah se contentaient d'être simplement ensemble. Bientôt, Lily et ta mère tombèrent enceintes et James et moi avons eu là les plus beaux cadeaux de notre existence. Cependant, peu de temps après, Dumbledore nous parla de la terrible malédiction de Trelawney. Il fallait protéger les Potter. Évidemment, James se tourna vers moi pour être gardien du secret sauf que c'était, justement, trop évident. Et, même si j'acceptais officiellement, officieusement nous fîmes en sorte que ce soit Peter, le gardien. Qui aurait imaginé qu'un garçon comme lui, beaucoup moins talentueux que nous, serait Gardien du Secret ? Sauf que, ce que nous ne savions évidemment pas, était que Peter était un fidèle de Voldemort, attiré par le pouvoir et la protection assurée en ses temps sombres - il était protégé des deux camps, vous comprenez.

« À Halloween, donc, j'appris que les Potter avaient été tués et que Peter avait trahi. J'étais allé sur les lieux et, enragé, avais voulu retrouver le traître pour lui faire payer. Evelyn s'inquiétait pour moi, elle m'avait suivi avec Eléonore... Et, dans la rue passante, alors que je tentai d'immobiliser Peter, il détourna la situation à son avantage, hurlant que j'avais trahi Lily et James. Il tua une dizaine de passants en jetant des sortilèges dans tous les sens puis se coupa le doigt, pour faire comme si c'était tout ce qu'il restait de lui, et se transforma en rat avant de s'échapper. Je devins fou, fou de rage et hurlai. Les autorités arrivèrent et me jugèrent immédiatement coupable, sans procès. Évidemment, il n'y en avait pas besoin. Pour tous, j'étais le Gardien du Secret de James et Lily puis j'avais tué Peter. J'étais un criminel, moi, évidemment. Comment aurait-il pu s'agir d'un être comme Peter ? »

Lorsqu'il termina son récit, sa voix était amère. Je le serrai fortement contre lui et murmurai :

« Mais certain n'ont jamais douté de toi, papa. Déborah a tout de suite su que c'était des conneries. J'ai grandi en sachant que tu étais innocent. »

Ses yeux brillèrent brièvement et il me sourit doucement, puis reprit :

« Et maintenant, donc, Peter Pettigrow se tient ici, devant nous tous ; sous fa forme de rat.

- Comment savez-vous que c'est Pettigrow ? » demanda alors Hermione.

Papa observa Ron puis demanda :

« Depuis combien de temps est-il dans la famille ?

- Eh bien... Douze ans, je crois...

- Et lui manque-t-il une patte ? »

Ronald regarda son rat de plus près et pâlit considérablement. Il le tendit à Sirius en murmurant :

« Transformez-le. »

Lupin, qui avait gardé le silence pendant tout le récit, souffla :

« Je vais t'aider. »

Papa leva un regard ému sur lui, ses lèvres s'étirant doucement en un sourire crispé. Puis il se releva, déposa le rat au sol et chuchota :

« A trois ! Un... Deux... Trois ! »

Deux sortilèges fusèrent alors de leurs baguettes et le rat commença à gigoter furieusement, tandis que des craquements retentissaient. Je fermai les yeux, gémissant devant le bruit et, lorsque je les rouvris, Peter Pettigrow se tenait devant moi. Le trio recula précipitamment et Ron s'exclama :

« J'ai dormi pendant trois ans avec ce truc contre moi ! »

Je grimaçai tandis que mon père s'approchait dangereusement devant Pettigrow, qui se tordait les doigts en arborant une mine inquiète.

« Sirius, Remus, mes amis ! » couina-t-il alors.

J'eue une exclamation dégoûtée et mon père susurra :

« Ne nous appelle pas comme ca, sale traître.

- Mais... Mais c'est toi le traître, Black, hein les enfants, Remus, c'est lui qui a tué James, Lily et... Ta mère, ma petite fille ! Eléonore, c'est ca ? Oui, c'est lui qui a... »

Il s'approchait, tendant les mains vers moi, et je me plaquai en criant contre le mur, donnant des coups de pieds dans le vide pour l'éloigner.

« Ne touche pas à ma fille, espèce de monstre ! »

Mon père lui lança un stupéfix et Peter tomba, statufié, au sol. Je regardai l'homme avec dégoût tandis que Sirius reprenait :

« Vous me croyez, maintenant ? Vous voyez que je suis innocent et que c'est ce sale rat qui a trahi ! »

Lupin s'approcha brusquement et le prit dans ses bras, tapant son dos avec émotion.

« Excuse-moi, mon ami, d'avoir douté de toi. »

Sirius lui rendit son étreinte puis se retourna vers Harry, murmurant :

« Je ne cherche pas à te tuer, Harry, tu es comme un fils pour moi. Le seul que j'aimerais voir disparaitre, c'est ce monstre ! »

En cet instant, la porte de la cabane s'ouvrit à la volée et Rogue y apparut. Surprise, je m'exclamai :

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là, vous ? »

Il me lança un regard noir puis, alors qu'il allait parler, Hermione cria :

« Le rat ! »

Nous tournâmes tous la tête vers l'endroit où se tenait Pettigrow et je ne vis plus que le rat d'avant ; il s'était transformé. Avant que nous ne puissions faire le moindre mouvement, il détala vers la porte d'entrée, s'enfuyant. Je me levai aussitôt et courus à sa suite, bousculant Rogue pour passer.

« Espèce de criminel, reviens-là ! » hurlai-je à travers le tunnel, courant toujours.

Ce rat avait tué ma mère et m'avait privé de mon père, il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir comme ca, il allait crever ! Je réalisai alors que j'avais les mains vides, ma baguette étant avec mon père. Je jurai et, sortie du passage, je m'écroulai sur la terre, pleurant :

« Reviens espèce de con, reviens que je te tue ! »

Malheureusement, Peter Pettigrow s'était échappé et le retrouver, à présent, relevait du miracle. J'entendis des bruits de pas derrière moi et toute la troupe me rejoignit. Mon père se laissa tomber à mes côtés et me serra contre lui :

« Tu n'as rien, ma princesse, tu n'as rien ? »

Je hochai la tête puis, enragée, me dégageai et me précipitai vers Rogue. Je lui tapai sur le torse brusquement, m'exclamant :

« Tout ca est de votre faute, sale con ! Qu'est-ce que vous veniez faire ici ! Vous n'avez rien à voir avec tout ca, vous avez tout gâché, vous avez laissé s'échapper le criminel de ma mère ! »

Mon père courus vers moi, me prit par la hanche et me plaqua contre lui, caressant mes cheveux.

« Écoute, ce n'est pas de sa faute, ne frappe pas tes professeurs ! »

Dégoûtée, je commençai à pleurer dans ses bras, tandis que je sentais le regard glacial du professeur sur ma nuque :

« Vous méritiez un O en potion, je pense changer cela en T, miss, » susurra-t-il froidement.

« Je le savais déjà, de toutes manières, que je n'aurais pas un O. Vous ne notez pas aux capacités, » grinçai-je, arrêtant de pleurer.

Un rictus étira ses lèvres. Il s'approcha finalement, pointant mon père de sa baguette et murmura :

« Vous savez que je n'aurais qu'un sortilège à faire pour tous vous emprisonner et vous remettre au château et le déposer chez les Détraqueurs ? »

Je me raidis et me dégageai de l'étreinte de mon père, me plaçant devant lui.

« Vous le prenez, vous me tuez avant ! »

Il allait répliquer lorsqu'Hermione se mit à crier, pointant la lune :

« C'est la pleine lune ! »

Je ne compris tout d'abord pas puis jetai un regard paniqué à Lupin. Ce dernier pâlit brusquement et s'exclama :

« Fuyez, fuyez maintenant ! Vi_»

Son mot s'étrangla dans sa gorge et il émit des bruits horribles, ses muscles craquant et s'étirant. Je saisi brusquement la main de Harry, fis un geste aux autres de courir et me tournai vers mon père :

« Viens !

- Non, je reste là, j'ai l'habitude.

- Papa, c'était il y a plus de douze ans, tu avais dans les quinze ou dix-sept ans, pas trente !

- Cassez-vous, et ne fais pas d'histoire Ely !

- Papa, non ! »

Je lui pris la main, refusant qu'il y aille et l'entrainai avec moi. Bien qu'il bataille au départ, il finit par se mettre à courir en me mitraillant du regard :

« Toute une éducation à refaire !

- Écoute, dans quelques minutes, Rogue est au château et raconte tout au ministre, tu te retrouves avec un baiser du Détraqueur. Alors viens, et ferme-la ! » m'exclamai-je en courant vers la cabane d'Hagrid.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » s'exclama Harry.

« Ils n'ont pas tué l'hippogriffe, tout à l'heure, le bourreau a jugé ne pas avoir assez de lumière !

- Comment tu sais ca toi ?

- Peu importe comment je le sais ! C'est juste qu'on tient une occasion pour que Papa se casse ! »

J'accélérai et, arrivée devant le jardin d'Hagrid, observai l'hippogriffe.

« Harry, tu sais le monter, non ? »

Il eut une grimace peu assurée puis s'avança et s'inclina devant la bête. Cette dernière fit de même, aussi Harry la caressa et, s'aidant d'une citrouille énorme, grimpa dessus. Je soupirai de soulagement puis poussai papa vers l'oiseau. Il grimpa à son tour puis m'aida à monter et je me calai entre eux. Harry donna un coup dans le flan de l'hippogriffe qui rua, écrasa une citrouille et s'envola brusquement. Je retins un cri et me cramponnai à Harry. De haut, j'aperçu une horde de Détraqueur au dessus des corps d'Hermione, Ron et Rogue. Je secouai le bras d'Harry et lui indiquai les silhouettes. Il jura puis cria :

« Je vais atterrir et aller les aider, toi tu continues de voler jusqu'à la tour d'Astronomie et Sirius partira avec Buck. »

J'eu une tête qui sembla énorme vu son sourire puis, alors qu'il atterrissait, il serra mon père contre lui et murmura :

« Bonne chance.

- Tu es le digne fils de Lily et James, Harry. »

Mon ami serra fortement la main de Sirius puis se détourna en courant vers les silhouettes, hurlant un Spero Patronum. Sans plus attendre, je refis décoller l'oiseau et le guidai tant bien que mal vers la tour d'Astronomie. Arrivée, je déposai l'oiseau et en descendis. J'observai mon père, des larmes dans les yeux et il glissa du dos de Buck pour me serrer contre lui.

« On se reverra, ma princesse, on se reverra, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Je hochai doucement la tête puis lui tendis brusquement l'alliance de maman, que je portais toujours autour de mon cou.

« Tiens, papa, comme ca tu te souviendras de maman et moi. Toujours. »

Tremblant, il saisit la bague et referma le poing dessus. Ses paupières se fermèrent un moment et, lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ses yeux brillaient un peu. Il m'embrassa le front et murmura :

« Je t'écrirai. »

Puis, il grimpa sur Buck et, après m'avoir caressé une dernière fois la joue, il s'envola. Une larme dégringola sur cette joue que j'essuyai rageusement. Pourquoi devait-il partir si rapidement ? Pourquoi avais-je l'impression qu'il se passerait longtemps avant que je ne le revoie ?

Je quittai lentement la tour, la main fixée sur ma baguette et la carte des maraudeurs dans l'autre. Je me frayai rapidement un chemin vers l'infirmerie, où étaient signalés les noms du trio et de Rogue. Déglutissant, je réalisai que ce dernier nous avait vus aider Sirius Black et que, si on le croyait, nous serions dans une grosse merde.

* * *

><p>Valà valà, un avis sviouplait ? Bisous !<p> 


	19. Privée de milkshake !

**Voici le dernier chapitre. J'aurais mis le temps, plus d'un an, pour enfin poster le chapitre final, mais voilà, c'est fait ! J'espère que ça vous plaira, vraiment. Et je ne sais pas si je ferais une suite. Est-ce que je continue cette génération, est-ce que je passe à la suivante, est-ce que je m'arrête là ? Je ne sais pas. Donnez-moi votre avis :)**

**Enfin, trêve de blablatage. Voilà le dernier chapitre. Bonne lecture, my dear. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 17<strong>

**Privée de milkshake !**

Lorsque j'arrivais dans l'infirmerie, Miss Pomfresh soignait Harry en grommelant des indignations dans sa barbe - inexistante. Elle se tourna vers moi et, voyant mon état -sale et griffée de partout à cause de ma course dans le passage secret- elle leva les yeux au ciel et me fit m'asseoir dans un lit. Elle finit de donner une boisson à Harry puis quitta la pièce pour aller chercher quelque chose d'autre. Je me tournai aussitôt vers Harry et soufflai :

« Qu'avez-vous dit ? Que s'est-il passé ?

- J'ai fait fuir les monstres avec le professeur Rogue, puis nous sommes allés chercher de l'aide au château et on nous a emmenés ici. Rogue a clamé avoir vu Sirius Black et a dit qu'on l'aidait mais le ministre a mit ça sur le compte du choc d'une rencontre avec les Détraqueurs. Donc ils ne le croient pas, on est saufs sur ce point-là. Sauf que va falloir trouver une excuse pour le fait qu'on soit dehors.

- On allait voir Hagrid pour l'aider à supporter l'exécution, et en rentrant on a vu Lupin aller vers la Cabane Hurlante, ce qui nous a intrigués. On dit qu'on savait que c'était la pleine lune et qu'on avait des doutes sur sa condition donc par curiosité, on a voulu vérifié. Et, surtout, on n'a jamais vu Sirius Black, d'accord ? »

Il hocha la tête, montrant qu'il avait compris, et Ron et Hermione pas loin firent de même. Je soupirai, soulagée, lorsque Pomfresh revint, me tendant un breuvage ignoble. Je grimaçai et murmurai :

« Pourquoi Merlin ? »

Elle me fustigea du regard et fit :

« Vous n'aviez qu'à ne pas être aussi sotte, mademoiselle ! »

Je baissai les yeux, faussement penaude, et bus sans plus rechigner ma potion. La porte s'ouvrit sur ces entrefaites sur le ministre, Hagrid et le directeur. Ils s'approchèrent d'Harry et moi, soucieux.

« Vous allez mieux ? » demanda Fudge.

Je hochai la tête ainsi que Harry. Il sourit d'un air soulagé et reprit :

« Les enfants, quelques questions et je vous laisserai vous reposer en paix. Avez-vous vu ou entre aperçu Sirius Black dans l'établissement ? »

Je secouai la tête, déterminée à ne pas parler, tandis que Harry répondait un simple "non". Fudge passa une main sur sa figure et poursuivit :

« Très bien. Et vous n'avez jamais voulu l'aider ?

- Monsieur, Black cherche à me tuer, pourquoi voudrais-je l'aider ? » fit Harry comme si le ministre disait la pire des sottises.

« Oui, oui, excusez-moi Potter, vous avez raison. Vous n'avez aucuns motifs pour l'aider. Vous, par contre, Miss Black-Wanders... »

Me retenant de ne pas lui faire manger son chapeau melon, je dis simplement, glaciale :

« Il a tué ma mère. »

Fudge grimaça et murmura :

« Excusez-moi, les enfants, je suis stupide. Je vais vous laisser, maintenant. Albus, nous reviendrons demain pour l'hippogriffe. »

Hagrid gémit et le ministre lui adressa un sourire navré avant de se détourner et de quitter l'infirmerie. Le directeur posa sur nous son regard malicieux et je me sentis rougir.

« Mademoiselle, il me semble que vous êtes en état de quitter l'infirmerie. Voulez-vous bien me suivre ? »

Grimaçant, je quittai le lit et, adressant un petit sourire au trio, suivis le directeur en dehors de l'infirmerie. Nous nous dirigeâmes en silence vers son bureau et, une fois installés, il posa sur moi son regard intelligent et fit :

« Vous m'expliquez la vérité, à présent ? »

Respirant profondément, je me lançai dans mon récit, lui disant en détails tout ce qu'il s'était réellement passé. Une fois que j'eue terminé, il passa une main lasse sur son visage puis me demanda en souriant doucement :

« Vous êtes heureuse d'avoir vu votre père ? »

Je hochai lentement la tête, alors qu'un poids m'enserrait le cœur. J'avais vu mon père, oui, mais le reverrai-je seulement un jour ?

« Je ne peux pour l'instant rien faire pour votre père, mais soyez certaine que je le soutiendrai des qu'il le faudra. »

Je lui adressai un sourire rassuré lorsqu'il reprit :

« Occupons-nous maintenant de votre punition. »

Mon sourire se figea et j'eu envie d'hurler de désespoir. Après la soirée qu'on venait de passer, il fallait vraiment que je sois punie ? Vraiment ?

« Je retire cinquante points à Gryffondor des sabliers de l'année prochaine pour sortie après le couvre feu et désobéissance à un professeur. »

Je grimaçai. Ce n'était pas beaucoup, mais commencer l'année avec -50... J'allais me faire tuer par mes camarades.

« De plus, vous aurez un mois de retenue à la rentrée prochaine et... »

Oh, comment j'étais trop forte ! Des retenues et des points enlevés avant même que l'année ne commence. Mes parents seraient fiers de moi. Oui, je suis contradictoire !

« Et vous serez privée de votre milkshake durant un trimestre. »

QUOI ? Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ca ! L'horreur dut s'afficher sur mes traits car un sourire étira ses lèvres.

« Professeur, je vous en supplie, tout sauf le milkshake ! »

Il secoua la tête et fit :

« Ma décision est irrévocable. »

Je secouai la tête, dégoûtée et murmurai :

« Vous êtes inhumain. »

Le professeur Dumbledore se contenta d'éclater de rire.

XXX

« Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? » s'exclama George, alors que Fred et Lee s'offraient des regards consternés.

Boudeuse, je fis :

« Si ! Il m'a vraiment interdit de milkshake !

- Non mais je me fiche de cela ; il t'a vraiment enlevé des points et mit des retenues ? »

Je hochai la tête, sourire fier aux lèvres, stoppant mes bouderies. Olivier éclata de rire et s'exclama :

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait pour mériter ca ?

- La conne ? » proposai-je en riant.

Le compartiment éclata de rire. J'aperçu alors la tête blonde de Drago passer devant la porte et me levai brusquement. Je sortis du compartiment et saisis la main du blond. Il se retourna vers moi, les sourcils haussés, et, me reconnaissant, sourit doucement.

« Hé, coucou princesse, » murmura-t-il en m'embrassant la joue.

Surprise, je m'exclamai :

« Eh bah, c'est que tu serais de bonne humeur, l'ami ? »

Il me tira la langue puis me prit la main et me tira un peu en avant, disant :

« Tu viens dans mon compartiment ? »

Je secouai la tête, le regardant comme si c'était un fou :

« Tu sais très bien que je ne supporte pas le bouledogue ! »

Il grimaça :

« Ne l'appelle pas comme ca, espèce de jalouse.

- Jalouse, moi ? » m'exclamai-je en riant. « Mais, chéri, moi je peux faire ca sans que tu grimaces de dégoût, pourquoi souffrir de jalousie ? » murmurai-je en déposant brièvement mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Puis, rougissant lentement, je m'éloignai et éclatai brusquement de rire en voyant la tête qu'il faisait. Je me détournai alors en lui faisant un petit signe de la main :

« Bonne vacances chéri ! »

Je rentrai ensuite dans mon compartiment, souriant à mes amis. Ces derniers levèrent la tête vers moi et Fred s'exclama :

« Tiens, un hibou est arrivé pour toi ! C'est signé Sniffle... C'est qui ?

- Ton petit-copain ? » ajouta George.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et saisis la lettre, l'ouvrant avec précipitation.

_« Chère Princesse,_

_Je pense que tu comprendras aisément qui je suis. Je ne peux inscrire mon nom, les courriers sont surveillés, tu le sais bien - ils lancent un sortilège pour que mes initiales et prénoms soient repérés et les lettres étincèlent si ca figure. De grands malades, hein ?_

_Quoiqu'il en soit, je t'écris simplement pour te dire que je vais bien, et aussi parce que je voulais te parler, juste. J'espère que tu te portes au mieux, ma chérie. Sache que l'on se verra vraiment très bientôt ! Prends ton mal en patience, je te promets que tu ne réaliseras même pas la durée !_

_Enfin, je te laisse, l'oiseau m'énerve à piailler. Bonne journée, bonne vacances et n'oublie pas que je t'aime très très fort, mon cœur !_

_Sniffle. »_

Oh mon dieu ! Que voulait-il dire par "On se verra très bientôt" ? Allait-il venir ? Mais... Cela n'allait-il pas le mettre en danger ? Malgré ce risque, je devais m'avouer immensément heureuse. Mon père m'écrivait une lettre. Je n'avais fait qu'en rêver durant des années et, enfin, c'était réalité !

Soupirant de bonheur, je rangeai la lettre dans ma poche et me blottis contre Olivier, assis à côté de moi. Cette année avait été véritablement merveilleuse. Aussi, peu m'importait que certains croient mon père meurtrier ; je savais que ca n'était pas le cas, je savais qu'il m'aimait, je savais qu'il était en vie et, honnêtement, peu m'importait le reste.

« Dites, vous allez à la finale de la coupe du monde de Quidditch ? » s'exclama alors Olivier.

Les discussions s'enchainèrent alors là-dessus, les suppositions s'élevant, les paris se faisant et je fus rapidement emportée par la bonne humeur qui émanait de mon compartiment, heureuse d'être avec mes amis.

XXX

« Bon bah, au revoir les gars, » murmura Olivier en nous serrant chacun dans les bras.

Souriant, les yeux piquant un peu, je déposai un baiser sur sa joue et murmurai d'une voix un peu étranglée :

« De toute manière, on se revoit à la finale ! »

Il hocha la tête, m'ébouriffa les cheveux et fit :

« Prends soin de toi, princesse. Et tu m'écris, hein !

- Seulement si tu me réponds ! »

Il sourit, m'adressa un clin d'œil et, après un dernier signe de la main à l'équipe, se détourna pour rejoindre ses parents. En un instant, ils transplanèrent. Un poids me pesant dans la gorge, je me tournai vers le reste de la team et fis :

« Bon eh bien... A plus tout le monde ! »

Je leur fis la bise et, en compagnie des jumeaux, allai rejoindre Déborah qui parlait avec Molly Weasley. Je la saluai poliment puis serrai fort Debby contre moi. Cette dernière murmura tout bas dans mon oreille :

« Espèce de folle, Remus m'a tout raconté, j'ai flippé comme une gamine ! »

Je souris, narquoise, et m'exclamai :

« Remus, hein ? »

Elle rougit et me fustigea du regard, se retournant vers Molly :

« Bon, nous allons vous laisser. Je vous écrirai au cours de l'été pour discuter de la finale de la coupe du monde et des divers passages à la maison ! Bonnes vacances ! »

Puis, alors que j'adressai en vitesse un dernier sourire aux jumeaux et au trio derrière eux, Debby saisit mon bras et transplana.

XXX

« Alors, Remus hein ! » m'exclamai-je aussitôt arrivée à la maison.

Elle sourit doucement et fit, pointant quelqu'un derrière moi :

« Remus, oui, et une autre surprise. »

En deux temps trois mouvements, je me retournai, et restai un instant immobile, trop choquée pour réagir. Puis Déborah se boucha les oreilles. J'hurlai.

« PAAAPAAAA ! »

Bon dieu, c'était vraiment la meilleure année de ma vie.

**FIN**

Voilàà. Ohlala, ça fait trop bizarre, vraiment. Enfin. Les aventures d'Ely sont terminées pour cette année, elle a retrouvé son papa pour tout un été et tout. Elle méritait bien ça, tout de même, la pauvre. Vous aurez la suite du hors-série sur Déborah et Remus bientôt.

J'espère sincèrement que ça vous a plu, en tout cas, et que vous me laisserez votre avis. Je parle aussi à ceux qui liront cette fiction maintenant achevée, ou à ceux qui l'ont lu en silence, les lecteurs-fantômes : ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est terminée qu'un avis de votre part ne me fera pas plaisir, vraiment. Alors, s'il vous plait, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Ca me ferait vraiment plaisir.

Je remercie rapidement, mais très sincèrement, tout ceux qui me suivent depuis le début, ceux qui ont rejoint Ely en cours de route et j'espère vous retrouver un jour, où que ce soit. Je vous aime !

Allez, je me tais maintenant. Gros bisous !


End file.
